


Пока ты держишь за руку

by jlmrm



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantastic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: Несколько десятков лет назад был изобретен способ восстанавливать человека из биологического материала. Практически выращивать заново. Но только по определенным меткам. Вся процедура была очень дорогой и доступной далеко не всем. Но тот кто мог позволить себе, делали раз в несколько лет метку, так это называлось у самих работников. Сохранялось всё: память, внешний вид, привычки – вся личность человека от и до. Эти данные хранились в специальном банке и были для богатых людей как страховка.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Renewed  
> Первая публикация на дайри 30.06.2013

Чжэ Чжунг внимательно следил за показателями, формирование зародыша закончилось несколько минут назад, теперь плод развивался. Первые фазы развития проходили обычно достаточно быстро, но в это время «тело» было очень уязвимо, поэтому нужно было следить за ростом и показателями не отрываясь и очень внимательно.  
Это было не первое тело с которым работал Чжэ Чжунг. В этой компании он работал не первый год. Чжэ конечно был хорошим учеником, но не лучшим, и всё же он рискнул послать документы в Витром и был очень удивлен, когда вместо отличника с его курса, взяли самого Чжэ Чжунга. Эта компания была единственной в стране занимавшийся восстановлением человека. Несколько десятков лет назад был изобретен способ восстанавливать человека из биологического материала. Практически выращивать заново. Но только по определенным меткам. Вся процедура была очень дорогой и доступной далеко не всем. Но тот кто мог позволить себе, делали раз в несколько лет метку, так это называлось у самих работников. Сохранялось всё: память, внешний вид, привычки – вся личность человека от и до. Эти данные хранились в специальном банке и были для богатых людей как страховка.  
Конечно когда способ восстановления был открыт, властям пришлось корректировать старые и издавать новые законы. Восстанавливать возможно было людей только до определенного возраста, зачастую умерших от несчастных случаев или неизлечимых болезней. Умерших от старости и самоубийц восстанавливать запрещалось законом. Помимо этого было много нюансов, которые мало интересовали Чжэ Чжунга. Он был биомехаником. Он делал людей. Он следил за данными, составлял правильные пропорции биологического материала, возвращал в тело память, сознание. Создавал людей заново. И ему нравилась эта работа.  
Чжэ снова взглянул на «тело» оно уже напоминало младенца. Когда оно станет похоже на ребенка лет пяти, можно будет пойти пообедать. К окончанию смены телу будет уже десять-пятнадцать лет. Этот разброс Чжэ Чжунг не понимал и вызвался изучать почему одни тела будут выглядеть на десять лет, а другие на пятнадцать за то же самое время. Компания поддерживала Чжэ Чжунга и систематически выделяла средства для изучения.

\- Ну, как тут дела? – спросил Хён У.  
\- Стабильно. Очень хорошая метка, хорошие данные.  
\- Да она недавняя, я файл смотрел, будет интересно, почитай. Молодой парень из богатой семьи. Родители на день рождения сделали ему подарок – метку. Сделали ее как раз в смену Су Бина – ты же знаешь какой он дотошный и щепетильный, не упустит ничего.  
Да, Су Бин был действительно уникальным работником, которого очень уважал Чжэ Чжунг, ведь с его материалом было работать куда легче и качественнее. Но вот клиенты его не очень любили, потому что приходилось сидеть в его кабинете чуть ли не весь день. Те кто делали метки обычно копировали из памяти только ключевые моменты. Но Су Бин копировал всё и делал это крайне аккуратно, да и человеком он был неординарным.  
\- И?  
В принципе Чжэ не очень интересовало что еще там Хён У вычитал в файле, но раз уж он пришел, так мог бы и поразвлечь немного.  
\- Ну так вот сделали метку, а буквально через полгода парень погиб. Так что метка свежая и хорошая.  
\- Да уж.  
Чжэ снова посмотрел на тело.  
\- Пошли обедать.  
\- Еще нельзя, - Чжэ мельком взглянул на тело.  
\- Ну он же уже большой.  
\- Еще нет. Ему не хватает год-полтора.  
\- И как ты в этом всём разбираешься, - Хён пожал плечами и усевшись на кресло на колесиках принялся кататься по кабинету.  
В комнату заглянула девушка.  
\- Я принесла тебе документы, которые ты просил, - она обаятельно улыбнулась и покачивая бедрами подошла к столу.  
Хён У даже не скрывал восхищенного взгляда, Чжэ Чжунг же благодарно улыбнулся и, забрав папку, снова вернулся к работе. Девушка долю секунды побуравила взглядом макушку Чжэ Чжунга и покинула кабинет.  
\- Она на тебя злится.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Если знаешь, то почему продолжаешь ее злить. Она шикарная девушка. Умная, красивая, из хорошей семьи.  
\- Угу.  
Чжэ углубился в документы. Он нашел небольшой кусочек бумажки с телефоном на нем, скомкал в шарик и не глядя кинул в мусорное ведро и снова вернулся к чтению.  
\- Я тебя не понимаю.  
\- Не вижу причин ухаживать за ней лишь из-за того что она хороша собой, поверь мне, я тут и не такие лица видел. К тому же она должна довольствоваться армией своих поклонников, зачем ей еще я.  
\- А затем, что ты не поддаешься.  
\- И ты знаешь причину.  
\- А она нет.  
\- Я ей говорил и не раз. Но если человек чего-то упорно не хочет замечать или знать что-то, он никогда не услышит, даже если ты повторишь это сто раз.  
\- Эх, я бы с ней замутил.  
\- Так отбей ее у меня, - усмехнулся Чжэ Чжунг.  
Он взглянул на тело. Чжэ работал с телами потому что он каким-то шестым чувством ощущал когда нужно переводить в другие емкости, когда нужно добавить смеси или еще биоматериала, когда уже можно возвращать сознание. Из-за этого шестого чувства Чжэ стал начальником отдела, хотя начальник звучало слишком громко, потому что он же сам себе был подчиненным.  
Чжэ Чжунг быстро набрал комбинацию, посмотрел на остатки биоматериала.  
\- На обед хватит, а там нужно будет добавить еще и витамины будут нужны, - он записал это на небольшой желтый листик и повернулся к Хён У. – Пошли обедать.

\- А тебе кто-нибудь из болванок нравился?  
\- Нет. И не называй их так.  
\- А как их еще назвать, они как болванки из которых потом делают настоящего человека. Пинокио.  
\- Чурка. Деревяшка. Пинокио был деревяшкой. А они такие же как мы с тобой только без сознания.  
\- И как ты их называешь?  
\- Тела. Ведь по сути то с чем я работаю это и есть тела.  
\- Видел у тебя на прошлой неделе была настоящая принцесса.  
\- Ага, у нее папаша какой-то политик.  
\- Так ты всё таки заглядываешь в файлы.  
\- Да. Мне это необходимо только на последней стадии, когда возвращаю сознание.  
\- И как ты с ними работаешь? Ведь порой таки попадаются, как например та девчонка. Загляденье.  
\- Для меня они всего лишь тела. Когда же они становятся людьми, меня рядом нет и я не узнаю какие они на самом деле, - тихо засмеялся Чжэ.  
\- Знаешь, мне кажется, что одиночество тебе не на пользу. Ты какой-то слишком спокойный, слишком всё у тебя ровно без эмоций. Ты стал таким же как и твои тела.  
\- Да нет, я всегда таким был.  
\- Ха, ты нравишься Тэ Чжуну из отдела обработки данных, - радостно заявил Хён У. – Не оборачивайся.  
Чжэ Чжунг всё же обернулся. Это как заклинание, работает всегда. Если бы Хён не сказал бы не оборачиваться, то Чжэ даже и не подумал бы. Но стоило произнести эту фразу как тело Чжэ Чжунга отреагировало быстрее, чем он успел это осознать. Он взглянул на соседний столик и поймал на себе взгляд Тэ Чжуна. Тот, оказавшись пойманным, смущено улыбнулся и уставился в свою тарелку.  
\- Я тебе говорю, ты точно ему нравишься. Позови его на свидание. Он ведь вроде ничего такой, не урод.  
\- И с каких пор ты начал разбираться в мужской красоте? – рассмеялся Чжэ.  
\- Ну глаза-то у меня, слава богу, еще работают и я вижу что парень не так плох.  
Чжэ Чжунг снова рассмеялся. Он не смотрел на соседний столик и не видел как Тэ Чжун снова уставился на него.

\- Ну что же, до завтра, - сказал он телу и закрыл кабинет.  
Чжэ Чжунг жил один в достаточно просторной квартире. В принципе ему подошла бы и небольшая, но как только он ее увидел, сразу же влюбился. Может быть, из-за вида на город, может быть из-за того, что за огромным окном, во всю стену, можно было любоваться закатом.  
Чжэ Чжунга не смущало одиночество. Хотя бывали дни, такие как сегодня, когда он садился в кресло и долго смотрел на город за окном, обдумывая правильность своих решений. Верно ли он поступил, когда отказался от профессии врача, как у его отца. Правильно ли решил подать документы именно в эту компанию. Правильно ли он делает, отвергая любые попытки матери свести его с кем-нибудь. Хорошо ли то, как он углубился в работу. В такие дни он мог просидеть так в тишине до заката.

\- Ого какой большой! – Хён У снова потыкал в стекло за которым находилось тело.  
\- Да, это очень странно он слишком быстро вырос за ночь.  
\- А может он и раньше таким был?  
\- Возможно, - Чжэ Чжунг попутно сравнивал данные, которые он собрал пока работал на этой должности, с показаниями этого тела.  
\- Может быть ему нравится подкормка.  
\- Кстати, о подкормке. У тебя что дел нету, почему ты в последнее время так долго и часто находишься у меня?  
\- Исследования. Готовлю новый материал. Тебе какой больше нравится?  
\- Обычно я использую С-17. Хорошие пропорции витаминов и микроэлементов, быстрая всасываемость.  
\- Вот мы и готовим что-нибудь лучше чем С-17. Ведь этот материал когда придумали? А жизнь не стоит. Теперь нужно что-то посильнее, чем С-17. А почему у этого парня В-21?  
\- Потому что, ему больше подходит именно эта смесь. Я должен подобрать идеальный вариант, исходя из данных из его медкарты. То есть я должен сделать всё так, как было, когда он рос своим ходом.  
\- А когда ты будешь делать из него человека?  
\- Это процесс длительный. Завтра он дорастет до нужного возраста. А его мозг… как бы это сказать… он еще выключен. Знаешь, как компьютер, который ты только купил. В нем нет ничего, даже основных навыков. Для начала я включу его органы и научу его дышать. Потом я научу его ходить, сидеть, говорить и прочим вещам. Это происходит достаточно долго, особенно, когда это касается инстинктов. Конечно, они будут развиты ровно на столько, на сколько они развиты в его метке, но всё равно это очень длительный процесс. Когда же он будет всё это уметь, и станет полноценным человеком, я верну ему память.  
\- Но ведь метка всё равно была сделана какое-то время назад, он же не помнит, что там был в его жизни.  
\- Это точно. Но для этого и есть родственники. Обычно они восполняют пробелы. И, как правило, пробелы не очень большие, потому что люди сделавшие один раз метку, стараются обновлять ее почаще.  
Что-то запищало и Чжэ Чжунг нахмурился.  
\- Всё, ладно. Закончим на сегодня экскурс в производство тел. Иди лучше к себе, а мне работать надо.  
Хён У не стал возражать, потому что он, даже не смотря на то, что не очень хорошо понимал принципы, знал, что эта работа требует внимания.  
Это тело на удивление быстро развивалось. Компьютер сообщил, что тело готово к следующей стадии. Теперь нужно было прикрепить к телу датчики, восстановить тонус мышцам и научить тело тому, что люди привыкли делать не задумываясь.  
Чжэ Чжунг медленно открыл капсулу, в которой находилось тело. Мгновение он не мог отвести взгляд от человека. На долю секунды у него перехватило дыхание.  
Но ведь тело как тело. У Чжэ часто бывали красивее. Жены политиков, модели обоих полов и просто красивые люди. Но ни разу ни одно тело не привлекло его. Чжэ Чжунг провел пальцами по его скуле, провел по носу, очертил губы. Но, поняв ,что именно он делает, парень отдернул руку. Ему стало стыдно за себя. В первые он прикоснулся к телу не как ученый, а как человек. Чжэ пообещал, что больше не прикоснется к нему. Но ему пришлось нарушить свое обещание почти сразу же – нужно было делать свою работу и прикрепить датчики. Чжэ Чжунг старался сосредоточиться на липких полосках и проводках, чтобы не думать о том как он касается гладкой кожи. «У них у всех такая кожа», - убеждал себя Чжэ Чжунг. – «Ведь она не подвергалась длительным нападкам внешней среды» Но почему-то ему всё равно казалось, что даже при жизни у парня была такая же гладкая кожа.

Чжэ Чжунг не мог выкинуть из головы этого парня даже когда пришел домой. Когда сидел на небольшой террасе и любовался видом на город.  
Чжэ никак не мог отделаться от ощущения неправильности происходящего. Почему он всё еще думает о том парне в своем кабинете? И почему вообще он думает о нем не как о теле, материале, а как о человеке?

На следующий день, Чжэ Чжунг оттягивал момент, когда нужно было заглянуть в капсулу, до последнего. В этот раз он как никогда был рад видеть Хён У. Но, когда тот снова начал расспрашивать о работе, Чжэ пришлось вернуться к тому с чего всё началось. С необходимостью открыть капсулу и снова увидеть его.  
\- И как долго ты будешь его здесь мариновать?  
Всё же взглянуть на парня в присутствии Хён У оказалось гораздо легче, чем если бы он это делал в одиночестве. Видимо присутствие друга немного остужало пыл.  
\- Сейчас остался самый длительный процесс восстановление памяти. За, где-то наверное, неделю к нему вернутся все навыки и память. Затем придут его родственники, и мы его разбудим.  
\- Он… он стал для тебя человеком?  
\- Что? – Чжэ Чжунг замер.  
\- Ну, еще вчера днем ты относился к нему как к телу. А теперь ты даже по-другому произносишь «он».  
\- Тебе показалось, - Чжэ резко отвернулся от Хён У и открыл крышку капсулы.  
Парень выглядел так, словно он спит. От взгляда на него у Чжэ Чжунга снова словно перехватило дыхание, а сердце забилось чаще.  
\- А теперь ты будешь возвращать ему память?  
\- Да. Но для начала нужно протестировать его самочувствие. Все ли органы начали работать, хорошо ли они работают и только после этого можно начинать.  
\- И что ты будешь делать всё это время?  
\- Если честно, планирую немного отдохнуть. У меня есть интерн, который присмотрит за показателями. На самом деле эта стадия самая долгая, но вместе с этим и самая безопасная. Уже ничего страшного не может произойти. Поэтому начальство закрывает глаза на наши небольшие отпуска.  
Чжэ запустил сканер. Тот медленно полз, отмечая какие органы отсканировал и как они работают. Развитие тела Чжэ Чжунгу нравилось. Потому что оно шло хорошо, единственное что было странно это то, что развитие было быстрее чем у остальных до него. Но всё рано это не казалось Чжэ Чжунгу чем-то таким критичным, чтобы идти докладывать начальству.  
Чжэ взял папку со стола и заглянул в нее.  
\- Итак. Шим Чанг Мин…  
Он быстро пробежал глазами по основным фактам.  
\- Чанг Мин, - зачем-то повторил он. Теперь зная его имя Чжэ Чжунгу было еще тяжелей находиться рядом с ним.  
В тот самый момент, когда Чжэ взглянул на парня, его глаза распахнулись.  
\- Что?.. – на мгновение Чжэ растерялся, не зная, что делать. Сканер пикнул, сообщая о том, что сканирование завершилось успешно и перед ним лежит абсолютно здоровый молодой человек. Который к тому же, не моргая, смотрел на Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Хён У, выйди.  
\- Что?  
\- У меня немного непредвиденная ситуация.  
\- Хорошо, - по его голосу Чжэ понял, что друг обиделся, что ему ничего не объяснили. Но сейчас он не мог ничего объяснить. К тому же этого просто не могло быть. Тела никогда не просыпались на середине восстановления. А этот мало того что открыл глаза, так еще и начал улыбаться.  
Чжэ Чжунг тяжело сглотнул. Буквально на секунду он задумался о том, что бодрствующий Чанг Мин ему нравился гораздо больше, чем спящий. Но тут же парень себя одернул.  
\- Тебе еще рано просыпаться, - пробормотал Чжэ Чжунг и пошел к шкафчику с препаратами.  
В теории рассматривались такие возможности, поэтому у Чжэ Чжунга был препарат, который мог вернуть тело в состояние сна.  
\- Небольшой укол и продолжим, - Чанг Мин продолжал смотреть на Чжэ Чжунга, пока препарат не начал действовать и глаза парня медленно не закрылись.  
\- Теперь всё должно быть нормально.  
Чжэ провел по плечу парня, словно успокаивая. Он сам не знал зачем это сделал, но ему нравилось прикасаться к Чанг Мину.  
«Боже, я как извращенец какой-то», - ему снова стало стыдно за то, что ему нравится прикасаться к телу и что было более ужасным (на взгляд самого Чжэ Чжунга) это то какие эмоции этот самый парень вызывал у него.  
Через несколько часов Чжэ Чжунг снова подошел к нему. Настало время подключать его и возвращать память. Чжэ поддался сиюминутному порыву и провел кончиками пальцев по скуле парня, обвел контур губ, скользнул ниже по шее, провел по ключице и погладив по плечу провел рукой ниже, пока не остановился, схватил парня за ладонь.  
\- Что же я делаю? Я не знаю почему, но ты мне так нравишься, как никто другой. Ни одно тело не заставляло биться мое сердце чаще. Ни о ком я еще не думал так много. Ни с кем я не представлял дальнейшую жизнь. Это так глупо и неправильно. Но я ничего не могу поделать. Даже понимая то, что мы никогда не будем вместе, я всё равно не могу прекратить думать о тебе.  
Чжэ Чжунг покачал головой и принялся за работу. Он не понимал что сподвигнуло его признаться телу. Телу, у которого даже не было сознания настоящего человека. Но так же Чжэ понимал, даже если бы у него было бы сознание и память, он бы никогда не заговорил с Чанг Мином, как и тот с ним. Среди друзей-знакомых Чжэ не было ни одного человека, который мог бы позволить себе сделать метку для восстановления.  
\- Ладно. Через неделю, ты будешь жить своей старой жизнью, - Чжэ Чжунг улыбнулся и опять позволили себе лишнего. Он склонился над парнем и коснулся его губ.

Чжэ Чжунг обрисовал ситуацию Ин Су – интерну, который помогал ему. Тот обещал почаще заглядывать и проверять показатели. Если что-то пойдет не так, хоть один показатель отклонится от нормы, сразу позвонить ему. Ин Су работал всего месяц и при нем не восстанавливали ни единого тела, поэтому Чжэ Чжунг немного волновался оставляя Чанг Мина на него.  
\- Не волнуйся, - похлопал его по плечу Хён У, - если что я тоже буду заглядывать. А тебя ждет отдых. Уже придумал развлечения?  
\- Ага, буду писать сравнительные характеристики различных смесей в различных пропорциях. Если успею, то попробую проанализировать есть ли связь с ростом. Этим за всё время никто толком не занимался.  
\- Да-а, тебя ждет отрыв по полной.  
Чжэ Чжунг пожал плечами, ему казалось, что лучше проводить время с пользой. К тому же он надеялся, что работа и удаленность от тела помогут ему избавиться от мыслей о Чанг Мине.

Ин Су заглянул в кабинет. Он взял в руки планшет, на котором были аккуратным почерком доктора Кима проставлены цифры. Парень взглянул на показатели и принялся заполнять графы, так как он и обещал Чжэ Чжунгу, раз в два дня. Через неделю, тот решит насколько хорошо идет развитие тела.  
Парень сравнил одну из цифр и недовольно поцокал языком. За два дня показатели изменились не намного.  
Телефон в его кармане завибрировал. Парень взглянул на входящий номер и широко улыбнулся. Звонила та горячая цыпочка из администрации.  
\- Дааа… конечно свободен, - парень улыбнулся и, не вникая, быстро заполнил остальные графы. – встретимся через двадцать минут.  
Он закончил разговор, повесил планшет на место и, скинув халат, вышел из кабинета.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Renewed  
> Первая публикация на дайри 01.07.2013

Что-то громко запищало. И так же резко как начался, звук прекратился. Капсула открылась.  
Чанг Мин посмотрел в потолок, но не увидел красивого лица, которое видел в прошлый раз. Он нахмурился, закрыл глаза и снова их открыл. Но ничего не изменилось, перед глазами был всё тот же белый потолок, а вокруг тишина.  
Чанг Мин осторожно сел. Он прислушался к своим ощущениям. Чувствовал он себя чудесно, спать ему больше не хотелось, поэтому он решил подождать Чжэ Чжунга в кресле.  
За пределами капсулы оказалось холодно. Он взял белый халат и надел его. Чжэ Чжунга не было.  
Прошло еще несколько часов, в желудке заурчало, а Чжэ Чжунга всё еще не было. Чанг Мин пытался вспомнить, что же Чжэ Чжунг говорил перед сном. Но ничего не получалось.  
У него не оставалось выхода. Он прошелся по кабинету и проверил содержимое всех шкафов. Он нашел какие-то странные штаны и мягкие тапочки. Но это хоть как-то помогло согреть тело. А вот есть всё равно хотелось, так что придется выйти, не дождавшись Чжэ Чжунга.  
Чанг Мин осторожно выглянул из кабинета. В коридоре было пусто. Он нахмурился. А если бы были люди, что бы произошло? Чанг Мин пытался придумать что сказать, но он просто не знал, как объяснить, что Чжэ Чжунга нет.  
Он пошел по коридору, по зеленой стрелке на стене. Она привела его к лестнице. Он не понимал откуда, но он знал что это лестница и знал как ею пользоваться. Чанг Мин спускался, следуя всё той же зеленой стрелке. Он оказался перед дверью. Это точно была дверь. Чанг Мин дернул за ручку, дверь не открылась. Он снова дернул и опять ничего.  
\- Доктор, Вы что тут делаете? Заработались?  
Мужчина был ниже его, на нем была синяя куртка и сини штаны, в его руке была какая-то палка. Она напугала Мина, и он попятился от человека.  
\- Эх, умники. Шугаетесь от всего. Хён Тэк всё уже закрыл. Надо через него идти.  
Чанг Мин широко распахнул глаза от ужаса. Он не очень понял, что говорил этот человек, но ему было страшно.  
\- Да ладно вам, он парень-то не плохой, хоть и выглядит как зек последний. Ну ладно-ладно, не надо делать такие глаза, я выпущу вас. В следующий раз не засиживайтесь долго.  
Человек открыл дверь и Чанг Мин смог выйти. Он обернулся посмотреть не преследует ли его человек с палкой. Но тот улыбался и махал ему рукой. Чанг Мин повторил движение и человек заулыбался шире. Мин сделал вывод, что это хороший жест.

На улице было холоднее, чем в кабинете. Чанг Мин поежился и пошел к странной будке, к ней тут же подъехал автобус. Чанг Мин знал это слово, но не знал что автобусы такие большие и страшные. И как люди могут ездить в нем? Двери открылись и автобус не двигался. Чанг Мин решил всё же рискнуть и зашел внутрь.  
В автобусе ехали еще двое. Пожилая дама и девушка.  
\- И не холодно тебе, сынок?  
Чанг Мин покачал головой. Он сел на сидение, и автобус поехал. Здание с кабинетом Чжэ Чжунга быстро удалялось из вида. Чанг Мин начал нервничать. Как же он вернется к Чжэ Чжунгу, если автобус увез уже так далеко. Он вскочил с кресла и попытался открыть дверь.  
\- Ты что делаешь? – раздался громкий мужской голос.  
Чанг Мин испуганно озирался, но так и не понял откуда шел голос. Он снова предпринял попытку открыть двери, и в этот момент автобус резко затормозил. Если бы Чаг Мин не держался бы за дверь, то упал бы. Откуда-то появился еще и мужчина. Чанг Мин улыбнулся ему и помахал рукой.  
\- Ты что творишь? – закричал на него мужчина.  
Чанг Мин снова улыбнулся и помахал рукой. Но почему-то на этого человека такой жест не действовал.  
\- Ты что дурачок?  
Чанг Мин снова попробовал этот жест.  
\- Точно дурачок, - сделал вывод мужчина. – Деньги хоть есть? – он попытался ощупать Чанг Мина, но тот не давался и извивался как уж.  
\- Прекратите! – вмешалась пожилая женщина. - Я заплачу за него! – она обратилась к Чанг Мину: - Куда тебе надо ехать?  
\- Чжэ Чжунг, - широко улыбнувшись, сказал он и указал в противоположную сторону.  
\- Тогда и проваливай, - фыркнул водитель, и направился на свое место. Двери окрылись и Мина обдало холодом, но ему нужно было уходить, потому что автобус уехал далеко от Чжэ Чжунга.  
Снова оказавшись на улице, Чанг Мин вспомнил о том, что ему хотелось есть. Неподалеку он увидел небольшой магазин. Женщина уже собирала товар с прилавка. Чанг Мин встал рядом с ней и вперился взглядом в персики. Что-то в их форме, цвете, запахе привлекло его.  
\- Понравились?  
Чанг Мин неопределенно пожал плечами.  
\- А ты откуда такой, легко так одет?  
Мин посмотрел в ту сторону, из которой, как ему казалось, он приехал, но не узнал местность. Он посмотрел в другую сторону, но опять ничего знакомого. Мин понял, что заблудился.  
\- Потерялся?- участливо спросила женщина.  
Чанг Мин кивнул.  
\- Давай позвоню в полицию, они помогут тебе найти путь домой.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Это твой друг?  
Чанг Мин широко улыбнулся.  
\- А фамилию ты его знаешь?  
Чанг Мин задумался, ведь как-то раз кто-то называл его фамилию. Но почему-то никак не удавалось вспомнить.  
\- Тогда я не смогу тебе помочь, - казалось, женщина действительно расстроилась.  
Чанг Мин пожал плечами и решил, что попробует вернуться к тому зданию.  
\- Возьми хоть на дорожку, - женщина протянула ему персик и яблоко.  
Чанг Мин вспомнил, что нужно поклониться, что он и сделал.

Работа шла медленно, и Чжэ Чжунг понимал почему, он никак не мог выкинуть из головы Чанг Мина. Он даже звонил интерну, но тот не брал трубку. Тогда Чжэ позвонил своему руководителю, тот сказал, что судя по последнему отчету Ин Су возвращение памяти идет своим чередом. Немного медленнее, чем предполагалось, но достаточно стабильно. Начальник Чжэ Чжунга поощрял его научные изыски, поэтому посоветовал лишний раз не волноваться и не ездить в компанию, лучше сосредоточиться на бумажной работе.  
Но если бы это получалось, сосредоточиться.  
\- Выкини всё из головы. Он проснется и знать тебя не будет. Да и зачем он тебе, - уговаривал себя Чжэ Чжунг.

Чанг Мин шел по темной улице. Он никак не мог найти дорогу обратно.  
\- Эй ты!  
Он обернулся. За его спиной было два парня. Мин улыбнулся и помахал рукой, но в ответ ему никто не улыбнулся.  
\- Закурить не найдется? – сказали за его спиной.  
Непонятно откуда за ним оказались еще два парня. Чанг Мин немного испугался. Он не понимал, что они хотят от него  
\- С тобой разговаривают, - один из парней толкнул его.  
Чанг Мин не ожидал толчка и чуть не упал.  
\- Чего молчишь?  
Почему-то Чанг Мин понял, что сейчас просто необходимо что-нибудь сказать.  
\- Дурачок, - он вспомнил слово, которое ему сказал водитель автобуса. И тут же получил оплеуху.  
\- Еще обзывается, - и еще одну.  
Чанг Мин попытался увернуться, но парни окружили его не давая убежать.  
\- Да он, наверное, про себя, - сказал один из них. – Сам погляди в тапочках и халате. Точно сбежал из психушки.  
Парни засмеялись.  
\- Пусть идет, - продолжил парень.  
Они отвесили ему еще оплеух, от которых зазвенело в ушах и дали ему выйти из круга. Кто-то из парней сделал вид, что преследует бегущего Чанг Мина. Тот, не заметив мелких ступенек перед входом в парк, споткнулся и упал, больно разодрав себе колени. Но он не остановился. Слишком страшно ему было. Чанг Мин поднялся на ноги и снова побежал. Он бежал по темному парку, не разбирая дороги.  
Когда он уже не мог бежать, он сел на ближайшую скамейку. Теперь Мину было очень страшно, потому что он чувствовал, что окончательно заблудился и ему не найти дорогу к Чжэ Чжунгу.  
Он свернулся калачиком на скамейке и тихо шмыгнул носом. Ему хотелось оказаться снова в капсуле и чтобы Чжэ Чжунг разговаривал с ним.

Под утро его растолкали грубыми пинками.  
\- Эй ты просыпайся! Тут тебе не ночлежка! Один из людей огрел его палкой.  
Чанг Мин вскочил со скамейки. Он даже не заметил, как наступило утро. Всё тело онемело от холода и неудобной позы.  
\- Показывай документы!  
Чанг Мин покачал головой, он не понимал какие документы от него хочет этот человек с палкой. Человек снова замахнулся и Чанг Мин инстинктивно прикрыл голову руками.  
\- Давай сканер. Парень или сбежал откуда, или вчера хорошо отмечал Хэллоуин.  
Человек с дубинкой недобро ухмыльнулся, но всё же достал из кармана что-то похожее на ручку.  
\- Посмотри на меня.  
Второй человек не казался Мину таким опасным, поэтому он посмотрел на него. Тот направил на его глаз эту самую ручку.  
Чанг Мин испуганно вскрикнул и шарахнулся от странного предмета.  
\- Эй, да ты посмотри кто он такой, - человек с ручкой уставился в планшет.  
\- Тогда точно перебрал вчера до зеленых чертиков, - загоготал второй.  
\- Вас отвезти домой?  
\- Нет, - Чанг Мин отошел на несколько шагов и когда понял, что мужчины не собираются его останавливать, попятился от них.  
\- Вы уверены, что всё в порядке?  
\- Да.  
Как хорошо, что мозг во время подсунул нужные слова.  
\- Будьте осторожны, - и мужчины пошли в противоположную сторону от Мина.  
\- Странный он.  
\- Да кто их разберет.

Чанг Мин бродил по холодным улицам медленно просыпающегося города. Ему было холодно, хотелось есть и спать. Он не знал где находится и что хуже, он не знал где искать Чжэ Чжунга.  
Солнце медленно поднималось и начинало немного пригревать. Не так тепло, как хотелось бы Мину, но сейчас он был рад любому теплу. Чанг Мин сел на ступеньки, прислонился к перилам и прикрыл глаза.  
Дверь позади него распахнулась, и на него вылетел человек.  
\- О Боже! Простите! – воскликнул он, помогая Мину подняться. – Вы в порядке? Не ушиблись? Мне так жаль, я не заметил Вас.  
Все слова казались Мину знакомыми. Словно он их знал, а теперь этот человек напоминал об их существовании. Но Чанг Мин не знал, что следует ответить.  
\- Вы точно в порядке? Вас ограбили?  
\- В порядке. Ограбили, - повторил за ним Мин. Он попытался вспомнить значение второго слова, но это знание ускальзывало от него. Мужчина осмотрел его.  
\- Да Вы ранены. Пойдемте, их надо промыть.  
Человек усадил его на стул на кухне, а сам принялся искать медикаменты.  
\- Давайте что ли познакомимся. Я Юн Хо.  
\- Я Юн Хо, - повторил Мин и нахмурился. Он чувствовал что-то неправильное в этой фразе.  
\- Нет, Юн Хо это я, - засмеялся мужчина. – А Вы?  
\- Я…, - он снова углубился в память. – Чанг Мин.  
Так было правильнее. Он вспомнил, что именно так его называл Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Хорошо, Чанг Мин, расскажи мне что случилось. И уж лучше на ты. Так удобнее будет.  
Юн Хо порылся в шкафчиках на кухне, нашел небольшую коробку и, достав необходимое, опустился перед Мином на колени. Он осторожно поднял штанину и приложил ватку с антисептиком к разбитой коленке. Чанг Мин поморщился, но промолчал.  
\- Больно?  
\- Больно.  
Все слова казались Мину такими знакомыми, но он никак не мог собрать их воедино и рассказать Юн Хо, что произошло. Он принялся копаться в своей голове, чтобы вспомнить все слова, но выходило не очень хорошо, поэтому он сказал то, что услышал за этот вечер.  
\- Потерялся… Чжэ Чжунг…  
\- Чжэ Чжунг потерялся?  
Чанг Мин покачал головой.  
\- Ага, ты потерялся и ищешь Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Да! – Мин действительно обрадовался. Даже со словами которые никак не хотели вспоминаться, Юн Хо понял, что он пытался сказать.  
\- Ты знаешь его адрес? Или телефон?  
\- Нет.  
\- А фамилию?  
\- Нет.  
\- Что мы имеем. А собственно ничего. Ты потерялся, тебе нужен Чжэ Чжунг, но о нем ты ничего не знаешь. Ладно, разберемся, - улыбнулся Юн Хо и, поднявшись с колен, потрепал Мина по голове. – Есть хочешь.  
\- Да, - Чанг Мин просиял.

Вечером Чанг Мин проснулся от звука голосов.  
\- Это кто?  
\- Это Чанг Мин.  
\- Хорошо. Но кто он такой?  
\- Ну…  
Чанг Мин распахнул глаза и уставился на людей. Одного из них он знал, это был Юн Хо. Юн Хо показался ему хорошим, он накормил и уложил спать в гостиной на диване, когда понял, что у Мина глаза слипаются. Рядом с ним стоял другой парень, он показался Мину красивым.  
\- Ну вот ты разбудил его! – шикнул Юн Хо на этого парня. – Не волнуйся, Чанг Мин. Ты хочешь что-нибудь?  
Мин покачал головой.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда посмотри пока телевизор, а мы с Ю Чоном поговорим. На кухне.  
Юн Хо взял пульт, ткнул первую попавшуюся кнопку и передал его Мину, чтоб дальше тот разбирался сам.

\- А теперь ты мне объяснишь кто такой этот Чанг Мин? – Ю Чон стоял напротив партнера, уперев руки в бока и все своим видом показывая недовольство.  
\- Я сегодня собирался сходить в банк и, когда вышел из дома, наткнулся на него. Он выглядел таким несчастным и был ранен, что я просто не мог его бросить у нас на крыльце.  
\- Юн Хо, он не щенок! Ты так говоришь, будто увидел несчастного щенка и подобрал его.  
\- Нет, постой. Ну, дай я договорю.  
Ю Чон поджал губы, но как всегда дал продолжить Юн Хо.  
\- Я думаю с ним что-то не так…  
Ю Чон открыл рот чтобы сказать что-то, но Юн Хо быстро его перебил.  
\- Не в том плане, как подумал ты. Он словно память потерял. Умеет писать, считать – я это проверил – но знает мало слов. Он вроде бы и знает их значение или подозревает, но не знает как составить предложение, как эти слова должны звучать. Он ищет Чжэ Чжунга. Я думаю этого попечитель. Мы должны найти Чжэ Чжунга и поговорить с ним. Ну или вернуть ему Мина.  
\- Что? Мы? Почему мы? Сходи в полицию, пусть они этим занимаются.  
\- Ю Чон! Как ты можешь быть таким черствым?  
И как обычно Юн Хо поставил точку в разговоре в негодовании хлопнув дверью.  
\- Зато твоего сострадания хватает на двоих, - пробормотал Ю Чон себе под нос и принялся разогревать ужин.

Чжэ Чжунг сидел перед окном и смотрел на город, расстилавшийся внизу. Работать ему совсем было невмоготу. Да и на душе было как-то не спокойно. И даже не потому, что он никак не мог выкинуть из головы Чанг Мина. Хотя из-за этого тоже. Почему-то в этот раз ему нестерпимо хотелось пойти на работу и самому проверить все показатели, всё ли идет, как положено или чего-то не хватает?  
Чжэ схватил телефон и набрал номер интерна. Конечно, тот уже ушел с работы, но всё равно можно было уточнить, как вел себя в последнее время Чанг Мин.  
\- Да?  
\- Ин Су, скажи мне как там тело?  
\- В порядке.  
\- Когда ты к нему заходил в последний раз?  
\- Вчера и был. Всё стабильно, доктор Ким.  
\- Ну, хорошо. Но если что-то пойдет не так. Хоть одна цифра будет отклоняться от нормы, сразу набирай меня. В любое время дня и ночи.  
\- Да, я помню. Если что-то будет не так, я обязательно позвоню.

Ин Су положил трубку и лениво потянулся.  
\- И почему доктор Ким так любит всё усложнять.  
\- Да он вообще странный? – плаксиво протянула Хэ Ран.  
\- Потому что отшил тебя? – хмыкнул Ин Су.  
\- Сейчас обижусь, - она наигранно надула губки и отвернулась от парня.  
\- Да ладно тебе. Все знают, что он не по девчонкам, а ты решила всё равно попробовать.  
\- Всё равно он зануда, - решила она.

Чанг Мину понравилось дома у Юн Хо. Тот помогал ему вспоминать слова. Показывал картинки, объяснял, показывал на действии, и ко второму вечеру Чанг Мин более или менее мог изъясняться.  
\- А Ю Чон… тебе кто?  
\- Он мой партнер.  
\- Партнер, - повторил Мин слово. Он было ему очень знакомо, но он никак не мог вспомнить его значение. Увидев его замешательство, Юн Хо поспешил разъяснить значение слова.  
\- Понимаешь… когда люди любят друг друга…  
\- Любят?  
\- Да… это сложно объяснить. Когда другой человек для тебя важнее всего на свете. Когда тебе хорошо с ним, когда ты хочешь быть с ним, жить, делить радости и беды, засыпать и просыпаться рядом. Наверное, как-то так, хотя я не уверен, что ты понял о чем я.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг! Важнее всего…  
Юн Хо ошарашено уставился на парня.  
\- Так вы с ним…  
\- Хочу делить радость, - широко улыбнулся Чанг Мин. Он был рад, что теперь может точно описать то, что чувствует. – Партнер?  
\- Это когда вы подписываете нужные бумаги и можете быть семьей. Жить вместе…  
\- Хмм, - задумчиво протянул Мин. – Я тоже хочу.  
\- Сначала нужно найти твоего Чжэ Чжунга. Давай сделаем вот что, посмотрим в справочнике столько у нас Чжэ Чжунгов.

Вечером Ю Чон застал странную картину. На полу были разложены бумаги исписанные именами, Чанг Мин сидел с ногами в кресле и писал под диктовку Юн Хо.  
\- Чем занимаетесь?  
Ю Чон не доверял этому странному парню. И не понимал почему Юн Хо до сих пор не пошел в полицию.  
\- Пытаемся систематизировать всех Чжэ Чжунгов города.  
\- Милый можно тебя на пару слов?  
Юн Хо улыбнулся ему, и у Ю Чона защемило сердце. На мгновение ему расхотелось говорить с возлюбленным. Пусть помогает, лишь бы оставался таким жизнерадостным. Но затем рациональная частичка настояла на том, что от этого парня могут быть неприятности.  
\- Да? - Юн Хо выглядел довольнее некуда.  
\- Милый, - медленно начал Ю Чон, - я считаю что ты зря даешь ему надежду. Просто позвони в полицию. А вдруг он сбежал или что-нибудь натворил. И его теперь ищут?  
\- Ты зря паникуешь. Чанг Мин парень хороший. Я думаю, мы быстро найдем его Чжэ Чжунга.  
Он чмокнул Ю Чона в нос и вернулся к Мину.

Следующие два дня потихоньку разочаровывали Мина. Не сами дни, не Юн Хо, он старался помочь изо всех сил, результаты разочаровали Чанг Мина. Казалось, что Юн Хо обзвонил уже полгорода, но ни один из Чжэ Чжунгов не был нужным.  
Было воскресение и Юн Хо пришлось вернуться к работе, поэтому Ю Чон вызвался присмотреть за Чанг Мином. Конечно за эти дни он уже стал более или менее разбираться в жизни, но Юн Хо переживал, что Чанг Мин может попасть в какую-нибудь неприятную ситуацию если оставить его без присмотра.  
\- Чанг Мин, пойдем в магазин. Тебе нужно купить какую-нибудь одежду. Не можешь же ты всё время ходить в спортивном костюме Юн Хо. Тебе нужно иметь что-то свое, я думаю.  
\- Хорошо.

Ю Чон решил по дороге в торговый центр прогуляться по парку.  
\- Ты любишь Юн Хо?  
\- Что? – Ю Чон изумленно посмотрел на парня. – Да, конечно.  
\- Тогда почему ты всё время ругаешь его?  
\- Что? Нет, я не ругаю…  
\- Я же слышу. Ты думаешь, что я дурачок. Но я не дурачок, просто всё забыл.  
\- Нет, Чанг Мин, я не считаю тебя дурачком. Просто… Ты сам должен понимать, что Юн Хо тебе многим не поможет. Тебе нужно идти в полицию, там тебе точно помогут.  
Ю Чон замолчал. За эту, без нескольких дней, неделю он немного привык к присутствию Мина. А еще больше он начал привыкать к тому, что Юн Хо всё время находится в чудесном расположении духа. Всё чаще улыбается и смеется. Только не Ю Чону.  
\- В последнее время он всё больше и больше удаляется от меня. Мы даже стали реже разговаривать, словно мы соседи. Я уже забыл его улыбку, забыл его смех. Ты пришел, и он начал снова меняться. Снова стал улыбаться, теперь он счастлив.  
\- А ты?  
\- Я? Я счастлив, что он снова такой. Но мне страшно, что ты уйдешь. И всё вернется на свои круги. Он снова будет проводить всё время у себя в кабинете, выходить только на обеды и ужины. Опять он не будет со мной разговаривать…  
\- Но он же любит тебя.  
\- Тебе хорошо, - грустно улыбнулся Ю Чон, – ты забыл всё. Все сложности жизни. Даже сейчас то, что ты помнишь о своем Чжэ Чужнге. Вполне возможно, что на деле всё было иначе, не так радужно, как ты считаешь. Но ты этого не помнишь, и это хорошо. Я бы тоже хотел забыть такие дни когда Юн Хо со мной не разговаривал, когда запирался в своем кабинете. Ты даешь мне надежду, которую ты заберешь с собой, а я не хочу снова чувствовать ту боль. Не хочу любить и чувствовать себя одиноким и нелюбимым.  
Чанг Мин насупился, обдумывая то, что сказал ему Ю Чон.

Торговый центр поразил Мина. Все его мысли отошли на задний план, как только он увидел множество ярких витрин, услышал множество различных звуков. Он еще никогда не видел столько людей. Чанг Мин с интересом рассматривал всё, что попадалось на его пути, иногда уточняя у Ю Чона названия.  
Ю Чон не планировал провести полдня в торговом центре, но Чанг Мина было просто не вытащить оттуда.  
\- Чанг Мин, ты устал.  
\- Нет, пойдем еще посмотрим.  
\- Нет, - твердо сказал Ю Чон, который слышал эту фразу уже два часа. – Я вижу что ты устал, если хочешь попроси завтра Юн Хо снова привести тебя сюда.  
Чанг Мин нехотя согласился, но с условием, что вниз они поедут на стеклянном лифте, который так сильно впечатлил Мина. Чанг Мин с интересом смотрел по сторонам и вниз на снующих на первом этаже людей. Лифт остановился на третьем этаже, напротив него остановился такой же стеклянный лифт, который направлялся наверх. Люди заходили и выходили, Чанг Мин снова взглянул на соседний лифт и тут внутри у него всё перевернулось.  
\- Это он! – парень ткнул пальцем в сторону соседнего лифта.  
\- Что? – Ю Чон взглянул туда, куда указывал Мин.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг! Это Чжэ Чжунг! Он нашелся! Мне надо выйти! – он начал пробиваться к двери. Ю Чон едва успел нажать на кнопку не позволявшую дверям закрыться.  
Чанг Мин выскочил из кабинки и кинулся к соседней. Но двери той уже закрылись, и лифт поехал наверх.  
\- Ю Чон, это был он. Я точно знаю – он. Мне нужно наверх.  
\- Пошли на эскалаторы, - возбуждение Мина легко передалось и Ю Чону. Внезапно ему самому стало нестерпимо интересно найти этого таинственного Чжэ Чжунга.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Renewed  
> Первая публикация на дайри 11.07.2013

Юн Хо обеспокоенно взглянул на часы. Торговый центр закрылся уже час назад, от него до их дома, не торопясь, пешком идти было минут тридцать, но ни Ю Чона, ни Чанг Мина еще не было дома. Он уже было собирался звонить в полицию, как послышался звук открывающейся двери.  
В гостиную вошел уставший Чанг Мин с пакетами и рухнул на диван. Юн Хо вылетел в коридор, чтоб убедиться в том, что Мин пришел не один. Ю Чон выглядел таким же уставшим, как и Чанг Мин, он стоял с прикрытыми глазами, прислонившись к стене.  
\- Слава Богу, вы в порядке, - Юн Хо в два шага пересек расстояние, разделявшее их, и крепко обнял возлюбленного. – Я так волновался. Уже хотел звонить в полицию, слишком долго вас не было.  
Ю Чон устало улыбнулся сильнее прижимаясь к Юн Хо.  
\- Чанг Мин видел Чжэ Чжунга в торговом центре, и мы пытались его найти. Поэтому задержались. Он не хотел уходить, надеялся его там встретить. Но он словно испарился. Чанг Мин согласился пойти домой только когда понял, что в центре никого не осталось.  
Юн Хо отстранился от Ю Чона и заглянул ему в лицо.  
\- Нет, сейчас мы будем ужинать. Потом я уговорю Мина отдохнуть, а всё то о чем ты хочешь поговорить мы будем обсуждать завтра.

В этот понедельник Чжэ Чжунг шел на работу медленнее обычного. С одной стороны ему не терпелось увидеть Чанг Мина. Как бы ни звучало это странным, но Чжэ так и не удалось выкинуть его из головы. А с другой стороны ему не хотелось будить Мина. Ведь по его расчетам к этому дню Чанг Мин должен был быть полностью восстановлен. Оставалось его только перевести в палату, вызвать его родственников и разбудить его. Через день, а может быть и два, после полной проверки его состояния, его выпишут, он уйдет и Чжэ никогда его больше не увидит.  
Чжэ Чжунг поднялся в свой кабинет. Он достал из шкафа свой халат и заметил, что что-то не так. Куда-то пропали его запасные тренировочные штаны и мягкие спортивные туфли.  
\- Надо расспросить Ин Су чем он тут занимался, пока меня не было.  
Чжэ Чжунг прошел к капсуле, открыл ее и тут на мгновение он почувствовал будто его сердце остановилось. Еще некоторое время он так и простоял смотря на пустое место, где на прошлой неделе лежало тело. Только после долгих мгновений замешательства Чжэ снова мог думать. Он кинулся к телефону и быстро набрал номер вышестоящего.  
\- У меня ЧП, - резко сказал он секретарше Хо Чжина.  
\- Что такое? – тот явно был не доволен.  
\- Тело. Тело исчезло! Его просто нет здесь. Я пришел, а капсула пустая. Его нету!  
\- Не кипиши. Может быть его перевели уже в палату?  
\- Нет! Без моего разрешения они не могут перевести его в палату.  
\- Хорошо. Я скажу Со Ми чтобы нашла и вызвала сюда Ин Су, а ты приходи ко мне в кабинет.

Когда Ин Су зашел в кабинет, он увидел там крайне злого начальника и Чжэ Чжунга темнее тучи. Он даже не мог решить кого сейчас он боится больше: Хо Чжина или Чжэ Чжунга. Ин Су смекнул, что его будут песочить по поводу того, что он не заполнял графики для Чжэ Чжунга. И пока он шел в кабинет уже придумал хорошую отговорку.  
\- Присаживайся, - Хо Чжин сказал это настолько мягко, что Ин Су не на шутку испугался. Чжэ Чжунг конечно был очень странным, но не мог же он раздуть какое-то незаполнение бланков до такой степени. Или мог?  
\- Ин Су, скажи мне, как поживает наш последний клиент?  
\- Хм. Нормально.  
\- А когда ты его видел в последний раз?  
\- Ну, у меня сейчас всякого навалилось, и для университета нужно было сделать кое-какие работы, - промямлил Ин Су.  
\- Ты был в последний раз у него во вторник? - спросил Чжэ сверяясь с бланком. – Только отвечай честно.  
\- Да.  
\- Ты заполнял, основываясь на реальных данных?  
\- Да.  
\- Тебя ничего не смутило?  
\- Да нет, - неуверенно произнес Ин Су.  
\- Посмотри, - Чжэ Чжунг протянул ему бумаги. В самых последних графах было обозначена глубина сна. И цифры были далеки от нормы. – Он почти проснулся. Нужно было ввести детрин и позвонить мне. Почему ты этого не сделал?  
\- Меня отвлекли… я не заметил…  
У Чжэ Чжунга просто не было слов. Он понимал что Чанг Мин проснулся и ушел, ведь всё функционировало нормально, только вот он был совсем не подготовлен к тому чтобы выйти на улицу.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг?  
\- Я не знаю. Если он попал на улицу с ним вполне могло что-нибудь произойти. Я не знаю, что из его памяти вернулось, а что нет. Поэтому сложно судить насколько он подготовлен к жизни за пределами нашего здания. Вполне возможно, что тело мы потеряли и навсегда.  
\- Мы можем сделать еще одно?  
\- Нет. Биологического материала нет, какой-то части воспоминаний тоже.  
\- Значит так. Сейчас я попробую связаться с родственниками и позвоню в полицию. Настоятельно прошу не покидать своих рабочих мест, если вы потребуетесь для допроса.

Юн Хо проснулся как обычно в половину одиннадцатого. Он пошел на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник и потом разбудить Мина. Нужно было обсудить то, что произошло вчера с ним. Ю Чон так толком ничего не рассказал.  
Он остановился на пороге кухни как вкопанный. Его взору представилась необычная картина. На обеденном столе была разложена карта, а Ю Чон, который должен был быть в это время на работе, склонившись делал на ней какие-то пометки.  
\- О! Доброе утро! – весело воскликнул Чанг Мин. – Мы решили не будить тебя и начали сами.  
\- Что вы начали? – он подошел к Ю Чону и приобняв его чмокнул в висок.  
\- Я подумал, что если Чжэ Чжунг был в этом торговом центре, значит он должен жить где-то не далеко. Я сомневаюсь, что он специально приезжал в торговый центр, поэтому я отметил расположение ближайших центров и обрисовал примерный круг где он может жить.  
Юн Хо взглянул на карту:  
\- Большой.  
\- Это всяко меньше чем целый город, - довольно улыбнулся Ю Чон. – Мы отправили запрос в справочное, скоро должен прийти ответ.  
Ю Чон выглядел таким счастливым, что Юн Хо не удержался и снова обнял его.  
\- Но почему ты дома?  
\- Так как мы оказались близки к тому, чтобы найти Чжэ Чжунга, я взял пару дней за свой счет, чтобы помочь вам.  
\- Ты знаешь что я тебя люблю? – Юн Хо приподнял его лицо, чтобы заглянуть в глаза возлюбленного.  
\- Да-а, - игриво протянул Ю Чон, - но я не откажусь от того чтобы узнать об этом снова.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - Юн Хо склонился к партнеру, чтоб подтвердить поцелуем свои слова.  
Чанг Мин тихо выскользнул из кухни. Чтобы не мешать, к тому же не плохо было бы обдумать всё в одиночестве. Обдумать, что будет когда он встретится снова с Чжэ Чжунгом.  
Почему-то в себе он не сомневался. Он всё так же любил Чжэ, как и в первый раз, когда увидел его. Как же ему было хорошо лежать в той капсуле и слушать его голос.  
Но что будет сейчас? Помнит ли его Чжэ Чжунг? Ответит ли взаимностью? Когда Мин был там, том заведении, любовь Чжэ Чжунга казалась ему очевидной. Он словно ощущал ее физически. Но сейчас и здесь появилось столько сомнений. На деле всё оказалось гораздо сложнее, если посмотреть на Юн Хо и Ю Чона. Они были вместе так долго, что любовь превратилась в рутину и они начали отдаляться друг от друга. Чанг Мин не хотел такой участи для себя и Чжэ Чжунга. Конечно если Чжэ ответит взаимностью.  
Сидя на кресле в гостиной и хорошенько всё обдумав, Чанг Мин решил добиться любви Чжэ Чжунга чего бы ему это не стоило.

Вчерашний день был слишком долгим. Чжэ показалось что он затянулся и на следующий день. Вчера он дождался полиции, затем долго ждал пока полицейские осмотрят кабинет, затем допросят Ин Су, а потом его самого. И на следующий день его вызвали в участок. Хоть Чжэ Чжунгу и нечего было скрывать, но всё равно эти допросы были слишком утомительными.  
Хо Чжин никак не мог связаться с родственниками Чанг Мина.  
\- Как ты думаешь, что с ним стало?  
\- Если к нему вернулось хоть немного воспоминаний о жизни, то он мог выжить.  
\- Это же хорошо?  
\- Да, это хорошо. Но и плохо, потому что мы точно не знаем сколько времени он провел в мире, а это значит у него могла развиться новая личность. Совсем другая в отличие от той, какая у него была до восстановления.  
\- Да уж, - недовольно протянул Хо Чжин, явно представляя будущий разговор с родственниками Чанг Мина. – Но мы же можем использовать детрин.  
\- Да, я тоже об этом подумал. Снова вернуть в состояние сна и попробовать восстановить память. Я думаю, что старая личность в любом случае вытеснит новую.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Я полагаю.  
\- На сколько процентов? – это явно была надежда для Хо Чжина.  
\- Пока могу предположить, что может получиться на 75 процентов.  
Начальник поморщился.  
\- В общем пока ты тут не нужен. Лучше возвращайся домой, здесь тебе всё равно не дадут работать, и сделай кое-какие расчеты. Мне нужно чтобы к моменту, когда мы найдем тело у тебя были рассчитаны все дозы и временные рамки. А теперь иди.

Юн Хо совсем забыл каким бывает Ю Чон, когда он чем-то увлечен. Вот как сейчас, он вместе с Мином изучал результаты, которые прислала им справочная. Конечно, меньше, чем если бы обзванивать каждого Чжэ Чжунга в городе, но всё равно всё еще много.  
Юн Хо нравилось как Ю Чон периодически поглядывал на него и, улыбнувшись, снова возвращался к делу. Чанг Мин словно не замечал их переглядываний, но это было понятно. Сейчас Мин был так близок к своей цели, что ему просто не хотелось отвлекаться лишний раз. Настолько не хотелось, что Ю Чон с трудом уговаривал его поесть.  
\- Вот! – Ю Чон победоносно начал размахивать листком. – Теперь Чжэ Чжунгов осталось пять человек. Если не получится найти его среди этих пятерых, я расширю поиск еще на пару кварталов.  
\- Вы просто молодцы, - улыбнулся Юн Хо. – Завтра пойдем в гости к кому-нибудь из них.

Чанг Мина расстраивало, что дело продвигалось так медленно, не смотря на то, что Ю Чону удалось так сильно уменьшить список. Сначала они собирались идти днем, но Юн Хо убедил Ю Чона в том, что обычно в это время все работают. Мин весь день шатался из угла в угол, никак не находя себе место. Он часто поглядывал на часы, но казалось что стрелки еле ползут. Наконец-то наступило то самое время, когда можно было начинать поиск. Но на первом же Чжэ Чжунге они застопорились. Он оказался старше нужного лет на сорок, но не смотря ни на что был чрезвычайно жизнерадостным. Даже не смотря на то что они ошиблись, мужчина затащил их к себе на чай и долго рассказывал истории из своей жизни. Следующий Чжэ Чжунг был слишком мал. Третий тоже не подошел. С каждой ошибкой Чанг Мин удручался всё больше и больше.  
\- Ничего, у нас еще два человека на завтра, - пытался приободрить его Ю Чон. – А если и это не он, то расширим круг и найдем тебе еще. Хотя может быть ты устал от нас? – парень шутливо насупился.  
\- Нет! Что ты, - Чанг Мин испугался того, что друг мог действительно так подумать.  
\- Я знаю, знаю, - поспешил успокоить его Ю Чон. Он сел рядом и обнял Мина за плечи. – Мы обязательно его найдем. Главное верь в это.

Но и следующий день не дал ничего. Чанг Мин был настолько удручен, что вернувшись домой заперся в комнате для гостей.  
\- Я не могу его видеть таким, Юн Хо, мы должны что-нибудь сделать.  
\- Мы делаем всё что в наших силах, - он притянул к себе партнера и поцеловал его в макушку. – Давай посмотрим, может быть мы что-нибудь пропустили.  
Ю Чон кивнул и принялся рассматривать карту. А Юн Хо был даже рад тому, что они так долго не могли найти этого Чжэ Чжунга. Ведь сейчас их объединяли поиски. Ю Чон не скрывался в своей скорлупе занятости-усталости, теперь его глаза сияли каждый день, он всё время улыбался, теперь он был похож на того Ю Чона, с которым он когда-то познакомился. Не уставший и вечно занятой бизнесмен, а увлекающийся парень с поразительно заразительной улыбкой.  
Юн Хо не удержался и поддался порыву и, крепко обняв его, зарылся носом в его волосах.  
\- Ты чего? – посмеиваясь спросил Ю Чон.  
\- Просто люблю тебя. Очень-очень.  
\- И я тебя люблю.  
Юн Хо улыбнулся и слегка потерся щекой об мягкие волосы Ю Чона. Тут его взгляд упал на карту.  
\- Чон.  
\- М?  
\- А почему ты не отметил тот жилой комплекс через реку?  
\- Ну потому что он далеко.  
\- А если посмотреть по карте, то он находится совсем рядом с парком.  
\- И?  
\- А что если ему тоже нравится гулять по парку, как и тебе? Ты ведь таким способом совмещаешь приятное с полезным.  
\- Точно! – Ю Чон встрепенулся и выпутавшись из рук партнера снова взглянул на карту.

Чуть позже уже с новыми результатами Ю Чон постучался в дверь комнаты для гостей.  
\- Чанг Мин, выходи ужинать.  
\- Я не хочу, - послышался его голос.  
\- Это еще почему? – за всё то время которое Мин прожил у них Ю Чон ни разу не замечал за ним нарушений аппетита.  
\- Просто не хочу. Ужинайте без меня.  
\- Чанг Мин, я понимаю что ты расстроен, но… впусти меня и мы поговорим?  
\- Я не хочу говорить.  
\- А я хочу, поэтому впусти меня.  
\- Завтра поговорим, - продолжал упрямиться Мин.  
\- Прекрати капризничать и открывай дверь, - строго сказал Ю Чон. – К тому же ты прекрасно знаешь кому принадлежит дом. У меня есть запасные ключи от всех дверей. Открыть дверь это дело времени. Так что давай.  
Чанг Мин приоткрыл немного дверь и выглянул.  
\- Я в порядке.  
\- Врунишка из тебя не очень хороший, - Ю Чон резко толкнул дверь – Чанг Мин конечно же этого не ожидал – и вошел в комнату. – Давай присядем и поговорим.  
\- О чем тут говорить? Всё что мы делаем бесполезно. Как его найти в таком большом городе? Он вообще мог быть проездом и просто случайно оказаться в этом торговом центре.  
\- Не унывай, Чанг Мин. Юн Хо заметил, что я не учел соседний жилой комплекс. Там конечно – с другой стороны – есть свой торговый центр, но и этот не так далеко, так что он вполне мог прийти оттуда.  
\- Хорошо. Вот мы найдем его. А что если он меня не вспомнит? А что если я не нужен ему? Вдруг он меня не любит.  
\- Ох, да как можно тебя не любить, - Ю Чон обнял парня за плечи. – Ведь ты такой добрый и милый. Ну и пусть ты многого не помнишь, но это совсем не мешает тебе быть таким чудесным Чанг Мином.  
Мин робко улыбнулся и обнял в ответ Ю Чона.  
\- Но если я ему не нужен. Кому я тогда нужен? Я и так слишком долго пользуюсь вашим гостеприимством.  
\- Смотри какие слова выучил, - усмехнулся Ю Чон. – Если этот парень совершит самую глупую ошибку в своей жизни, то мы будем искать твою семью. Я более чем уверен, что тебя ищут и ждут домой. И пока тебе не надоедим мы, ты можешь жить в этом доме сколько тебе захочется.  
Ю Чон был рад тому что Чанг Мин приободрился после разговора.  
\- Это ты сейчас так говоришь, - буркнул Чанг Мин.  
Ю Чон только рассмеялся и снова обнял парня.

Конечно Хо Чжин был прав, дома работалось куда спокойнее, чем в кабинете среди полицейских. Но всё равно Чжэ никак не мог сосредоточиться на расчетах. За эти несколько дней работа продвинулась не на много.  
«В любом случае пока делать нечего, пока они не нашли Чанг Мина», - Чжэ Чжунг перестал поправлять себя и продолжал звать его не телом, а по имени.  
Позвонили снизу, Чжэ подошел к домофону.  
\- Да?  
\- Здравствуйте, курьерская доставка.  
\- Оставьте у консьержа.  
\- Нет, я могу вручить пакет только в руки.  
\- Хорошо, поднимайтесь.  
Компания часто присылала Чжэ Чжунгу документацию, иногда достаточно важную, чтоб оставлять ее внизу у консьержа.  
В дверь позвонили и Чжэ открыл ее. Он ожидал того, что вежливый молодой человек вручит конверт, попросит расписаться и уйдет. Но совсем не этого. За дверью их оказалось трое, один из них бросился на Чжэ. Сам Чжэ Чжунг от скорости и неожиданности происходящего, потерял равновесие и упал, а вместе с ним тот самый, что кинулся на его. Только на полу, Чжэ понял что нападать на него никто не собирался, его просто крепко стиснули в объятьях.  
\- А… ч-что происходит? – конечно это звучало глупо, но ничего умнее в голову Чжэ не приходило.  
\- Я нашел тебя, - пробормотал ему в шею незнакомец.  
\- Нашел меня? Да кто Вы собственно такой? И что происходит? Уберите с меня Вашего друга и выметайтесь из моей квартиры, - взорвался Чжэ.  
\- Ты не узнал меня?  
Только когда парень приподнялся Чжэ Чжунг смог рассмотреть его лицо.  
\- Чанг Мин?.. – Чжэ не верил своим глазам. Чанг Мин пришел к нему сам, нашел его.  
\- Узнал, - просиял Мин.  
\- Боже… - еще недавно обдумываемые им мысли о том как бы вызвать полицию моментально испарились. – Но как?..  
Мгновения радости о том что Чанг Мин нашелся прошли и теперь в голове Чжэ Чжунга роилось множество вопросов.  
\- Давай встанем, пройдем в гостиную и там поговорим, - предложил Чжэ.  
\- Хорошо.  
Только когда Чжэ Чжунг оказался на ногах он вспомнил о том, что Чанг Мин пришел не один.  
\- Простите, а вы кто?  
\- Я Ю Чон, а это Юн Хо. Мы помогали Мину с поисками.  
\- А-а, это хорошо, - рассеяно пробормотал Чжэ Чжунг. – Проходите и вы тоже.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Renewed  
> Первая публикация на дайри 26.07.2013

В гостиной Мин сел рядом Чжэ Чжунгом. Ему так хотелось взять Чжэ за руку или обнять, но он не решался.  
\- Хочу выразить вам свою благодарность, за то что вы вернули Чанг Мина. И хочу узнать у тебя, Чанг Мин, что ты помнишь из своей прошлой жизни?  
\- Я… я ничего не помню, - понурился Мин. – Но если мы были в ссоре, прости меня.  
\- В ссоре?  
\- Ну да. Я не помню ничего из прошлого, а когда проснулся тебя не было. Возможно мы поссорились, и ты ушел без меня.  
\- Мы не ссорились, - обескуражено сказал Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Ну и хорошо. А это наша квартира? Очень красивая.  
\- Наша?..  
\- Но мы же пара.  
\- Пара? Почему ты так думаешь?  
\- Я тебя люблю, я же не могу любить тебя просто так, значит мы были парой, пока я не потерял память.  
На мгновение Чжэ Чжунгу показалось, будто ведь воздух из легких куда-то пропал. Он не мог выдавить из себя ни слова. Голова шла кругом. Тот парень, о котором Чжэ не мог перестать думать, говорит, что любит его. Внутри всё затрепетало от счастья. Но тут же вмешался голос разума.  
\- Чанг Мин, я должен тебе кое-что рассказать. Ты был восстановлен, поэтому ты ничего не помнишь.  
\- И?  
Чжэ Чжунг увидел, что Мин ничего не понял из его слов.  
\- Я работаю в компании, которая занимается восстановлением тел, после смерти их хозяев. Чанг Мин, мы никогда не были парой. Ты умер, и я занимался твоим восстановлением. Но во время процедуры что-то пошло не так. Ты проснулся. Я вновь усыпил тебя для того, чтобы вернуть память, но и тут что-то пошло не так. И ты проснулся. И как я понимаю ничего из твоей прошлой памяти не вернулось.  
Чжэ Чжунг хотел бы преподнести всё это мягче, но просто не знал как. И теперь глядя на ошарашенного этой новостью Чанг Мина, он словно почувствовал его грусть.  
\- Прости, - едва слышно прошептал Чжэ.  
Чанг Мин сидел и не знал что говорить, что делать. Всё то, что он считал своей жизнью оказалось неправдой. Всё то, что он не помнил и старался придумать, как например совместную жизнь с Чжэ Чжунгом, всё этого даже не могло быть. Они совершенного не знакомые друг другу люди. Но почему сердце начинает биться чаще, только от взгляда на него? Почему даже просто сидеть рядом на этой кушетке так хорошо? «Я всё равно его люблю», - понял Чанг Мин.  
\- Но я всё равно тебя люблю, - робко улыбнувшись и пожав плечами, высказал свою мысль вслух Мин.  
\- Но… но ты же меня не знаешь…  
\- Узнаю, - просто ответил Чанг Мин.  
Чжэ Чжунг чуть не ахнул. Ему самому так хотелось ближе узнать Мина. И пусть даже это не его настоящая память. Но это был бы небольшой шанс.  
\- М-мне нужно позвонить своему начальнику. Чтоб он отозвал заявление из полиции, чтобы не было никаких недоразумений.

Чжэ Чжунг уединился на кухне. У него даже мысли не было о том, что сейчас в гостиной сидели три не знакомых ему человека. В его мыслях была такая сумятица, что такие мелочи его не волновали.  
\- Ведь он тебе нравится, - послышался голос за спиной, когда Чжэ закончил разговор. – По тебе видно.  
\- И что с того? – он повернулся и увидел в дверях парня, который представился Ю Чоном.  
\- Вы ведь могли бы быть вместе. Я не знаю каким он был раньше, но сейчас он отличный парень. Милый, добрый, отзывчивый.  
\- У нас нет будущего. У него есть своя жизнь. Знаешь, ничего что я на ты? – после того как Ю Чон кивнул Чжэ продолжил. – Восстановление могут оплатить чертовски богатые ребята. Это бизнесмены, политики, звезды – в общем все кто загребают кучу денег. И ты думаешь богатенькая семейка не будет искать своего наследника? Если я его спрячу от своего начальства, это будет просто наказание, если же его поисками займутся его родственники, я более чем уверен, что проблемы будут не только у меня.  
\- Откуда такая уверенность? А вдруг его семья позволит вам быть вместе?  
\- Я просто знаю сколько стоит восстановление. Сомневаюсь, что его семья ждет из нашего центра, какого-то другого человека, а не их наследника. Никакого будущего, - Чжэ замолчал на мгновение, а потом встрепенулся. – Не хочу показаться грубым… мой начальник скоро приедет и…  
\- Да-да, конечно, - улыбнулся Ю Чон и вышел из кухни. – Милый, нам пора. Чанг Мин остается у Чжэ Чжунга.  
Юн Хо замялся на доли секунд, будто что-то хотел сказать, а потом, передумав, кивнул и направился к двери.  
\- Еще раз спасибо. За всё, - произнес Чжэ Чжунг перед тем как закрыть дверь.

Начальник действительно приехал через несколько минут после того, как ушли Ю Чон и Юн Хо. Хо Чжин осмотрел Чанг Мина, задал ему несколько вопросов, а затем сообщил, что пока не смог связаться с родственниками Мина. А также он сообщил том, что отозвал заявление из полиции.  
После того как Хо Чжин уехал, Чжэ рухнул на диван и мог шевелиться. Почему-то после всех этих разговоров он чувствовал себя выжатым, как лимон. Чанг Мин сел рядом и обнял его за талию.  
\- Ты чего? – удивился Чжэ.  
\- Мне хочется прикасаться к тебе. Ничего не могу с собой поделать, - улыбнулся Чанг Мин.  
Чжэ так устал, что не стал противиться, к тому же ему самому нравились эти объятья. Мин приблизился к нему и с шумом втянул воздух.  
\- Ты это чего? – Чжэ взглянул на парня. Их лица были так близко, что он мог чувствовать его дыхание на своем лице. Соблазн поцеловать его был настолько велик, что Чжэ даже немного подался вперед.  
\- Мне нравится, как ты пахнешь, - прошептал Мин.  
\- Это всего лишь шампунь, - усмехнулся Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Не только, - Чанг Мин снова понюхал его волосы, затем склонился и понюхал его шею. – Твоя кожа… - он почти касался губами его кожи.  
\- Какая-то глупость, - Чжэ приподнял лицо Мина, и эти пухлые губы были так близко. Их нельзя было целовать, хотя бы потому что он всё равно это забудет. Но Чжэ уже плохо контролировал себя. Он потянулся к парню и соединил их губы в поцелуе.  
\- О Боже! Что я делаю! .. – Чжэ оттолкнул Чанг Мина, как только здравый разум проснулся в нем. – Я… прости меня.  
\- Мне понравилось, - заявил довольный Чанг Мин.  
«Мне тоже» хотелось бы сказать Чжэ Чжунгу.  
\- Я постелю тебе здесь. Ты поживешь пока у меня. В палату тебя не возьмут, а в кабинет просто не создан для житья… В общем будешь спать на этом диване.  
Чжэ Чжунг быстро застелил ему кровать, отказываясь даже смотреть на счастливого Мина.  
\- Если что, телек посмотри… Всё, спокойной ночи, - и он спрятался в своей комнате.  
Когда из гостиной раздался звук работающего телевизора, Чжэ расслабился.  
\- Это был тяжелый день. Мне надо поспать, - сказал он себе.  
И под воспоминания о поцелуе с Мином, он заснул.

Утром Чжэ Чжунг проснулся как обычно, без будильника. Он попытался повернуться на бок, но что-то тяжелое придавило его.  
\- Что за? – он с трудом разлепил глаза и увидел рядом с собой Чанг Мина. Чжэ улыбнулся воспоминаниям о поцелуе и снова закрыл глаза.  
Лишь только через несколько секунд до него дошло, что что-то не так.  
\- Что? Что ты тут делаешь? – Чжэ столкнул с себя парня, который спал, удобно закинув на Чжэ ногу и руку.  
\- А? – сонно озираясь спросил Чанг Мин.  
\- Ты что тут делаешь?  
\- Сплю.  
\- Но я же постелил тебе на диване!  
\- Мне там было неудобно, а с тобой хорошо, - он улыбнулся и снова улегся в постель, попутно притягивая к себе Чжэ Чжунга. – Давай еще немного поспим.  
\- Чего? Нет, Чанг Мин, нет. Ты не можешь спать вместе со мной. Я же тебе объяснил вчера. Ты просто ничего не помнишь о своем прошлом. И мы не были парой.  
\- Значит, будем, - просто ответил ему Мин. – Я конечно думал об этом, вдруг ты меня не примешь, или мы поссорились сильно, но в общем отсутствие памяти и восстановление дело не меняет. Я еще тогда, когда искал тебя решил, что сделаю всё чтобы ты меня полюбил. На самом деле пока я не очень понимаю, как подступиться к тебе, но знай, я настроен серьезно.  
Сердце Чжэ Чжунга снова затрепетало от счастья. В принципе Чанг Мин мог бы и не напрягаться, чтобы завоевать Чжэ. Он просто мог продолжать с такой же умилительной решительностью рассуждать о планах этого самого завоевания. Или так же сидеть на диване рядом и обнимать.  
Чжэ улыбнулся и легонько пихнул Мина.  
\- За что?  
\- Всё равно пора вставать.  
\- Может быть еще немного поваляемся? Здесь я могу обнимать тебя сколько угодно, ссылаясь на то, что кровать маленькая.  
Чжэ Чжунг рассмеялся и встал с кровати. Схватив Мина за запястье он потащил его с кровати.  
\- Опусти! Отпусти! Я же сейчас упаду.  
Он попытался избежать падения, но в итоге оказался в том же положении, как и вчера – на Чжэ Чжунге.  
\- Хотя если ты любитель чего-нибудь пожестче, мы можем поваляться и тут.  
Чжэ засмеялся и попытался столкнуть с себя Чанг Мина.

Чжэ Чжунг с трудом избежал помывки вместе с Мином. Но когда он готовил завтрак избежать его прикосновений ему не удалось. Чанг Мин то и дело обнимал его сзади или просто прикасался. Он даже попытался украсть поцелуй, но Чжэ увернулся.  
К концу завтрака это превратилось в своеобразную игру, приносящую много удовольствия обоим. Мин пытался украсть поцелуй, а Чжэ в свою очередь любыми способами избегал этого. Только после того как они помыли посуду, Мин был вознагражден абсолютно невинным поцелуем.  
Днем Чжэ Чжунг работал, над сравнительной характеристикой витаминных смесей, а Чанг Мин читал газету. Чжэ Чжунгу было так комфортно в обществе Мина, что он даже удивился этому, ведь никогда такого не было, чтобы кто-то находясь так долго рядом не мешал ему.  
Игра с прикосновениями продолжилась в супермаркете и во время приготовления обеда. И опять лишь небольшой перерыв для работы, который для Чжэ длился слишком долго. Ему снова хотелось смотреть в сияющие глаза Мина, когда попытки поцеловать или обнять заканчивались ничем. И Чжэ знал, почему Мин не расстраивался, просто потому что он уже точно понимал, что что-нибудь ему да перепадет.  
День они закончили на диване обнимаясь и целуясь, как подростки.

\- Ну как он там? – первым делом спросил Хо Чжин, когда позвонил на следующее утро.  
\- М-м-м нормально, - промычал в трубку Чжэ, едва продравший глаза. Рядом заворочался Чанг Мин. Вчера ночью Чжэ не стал выгонять Мина, потому что полагал, что тот всё равно заберется к нему в постель.  
\- Он в порядке?  
\- Более чем.  
\- Я надеюсь ты работаешь над расчетами?  
\- Конечно, - заверил начальника Чжэ Чжунг, хотя он даже и не слышал вопроса. Всё его внимание было приковано к Чанг Мину.  
Чжэ еще вчера, вечером во время страстных поцелуев, плюнул на свои внутренние запреты. Конечно, когда Мин спал, Чжэ Чжунг много думал о том, что нельзя влюбиться в восстанавливаемого человека, даже просто потому, что они больше никогда бы не увиделись. К тому же он никогда даже не узнает о существовании доктора Кима. Даже в тот день, когда Чанг Мин появился на пороге его квартиры. Даже тогда, когда он видел уже не своего клиента, а обычного парня. Даже не смотря на то, что у него уже сложилась новая личность, даже тогда Чжэ запрещал себе любить этого парня. Но теперь ему хотелось наплевать на всё, потому что Чанг Мин был рядом и любил его. И он был чрезвычайно соблазнителен сейчас, когда, встав с кровати и, грациозно потянувшись, он пошел к ванной комнате. Чанг Мин спал только в брифах, поэтому больше никакая одежда не мешала Чжэ любоваться на его точеную спину и аккуратную задницу.  
\- Насколько далеко ты продвинулся?  
\- Работа идет, - пробормотал Чжэ, раздумывая над тем, чтоб всё таки присоединиться к Мину в душе.  
\- Хорошенько всё рассчитай, потому что я смог дозвониться до его брата и он скоро приедет сюда.  
Эти слова вернули Чжэ Чжунга на землю.  
\- Приезжает? Когда?  
\- Сегодня-завтра. Он очень обеспокоен тем, что дело пошло не так. Я еще не говорил ему о новой личности, сказал лишь, что он очнулся раньше времени.  
\- Угу, - всё чудесное настроение испарилось.  
\- Так что работай.

Чанг Мин застал Чжэ Чжунга на кухне. Тот сидел за столом и, уставившись в чашку, задумался о чем-то. Он был настолько задумчив, что даже не заметил как Мин подошел к нему совсем близко. Он склонился к Чжэ и нежно коснулся его губ. Чанг Мину очень нравилось целоваться с Чжэ Чжунгом. Он даже не мог решить, что нравится ему больше, прикасаться или целоваться.  
\- А? – Чжэ Чжунг поднял голову и рассеяно посмотрел на Мина  
\- Что с тобой?  
\- Да просто задумался. Наливай себе кофе.  
\- Давай пойдем сегодня в парк? На той стороне реки?  
\- Хорошо, - слабо улыбнулся Чжэ.

Чанг Мина не покидало неприятное ощущение. Ему совсем не нравилось, то что Чжэ Чжунг постоянно молчал. Ему нравилось, когда Чжэ что-нибудь рассказывал. Мин пытался вникать в суть, но вскоре забросил это дело, просто потому что ему нравился голос Чжэ Чужнга. Но сегодня Чжэ больше молчал и это совсем не нравилось Мину.  
\- Всё в порядке?  
\- Да, конечно.  
\- Ты сегодня очень молчаливый. Ты передумал?  
\- Насчет чего?  
\- Ты не хочешь влюбляться в меня?  
Чжэ Чжунг улыбнулся услышав эти слова.  
\- Любовь приходит и уходит хочешь ты этого или нет. Ты не можешь влюбиться в человека просто по желанию. Это будет самообман. А так же ты не можешь запретить себе любить кого-то. Ты не можешь сказать, я не хочу любить его или я не буду любить его. Нет, так это не работает, - и улыбнувшись он добавил, - я тебе это гарантирую.  
\- Тогда почему ты такой… задумчивый.  
\- Просто одну работу нужно сделать.  
Чжэ Чжунг так и не решился сказать Мину о том, что скоро приедет его брат.

Весь вечер Чжэ просидел за столом. Работа шла медленно, он никак не мог сосредоточиться на задаче. Раньше его отличало от всех однокурсников его увлеченность. Если он садился делать какие-то расчеты, да хоть тех же самых смесей, то весь остальной мир отсутствовал для него. Он отдавался работе целиком.  
Но не сегодня.  
В дверь неуверенно постучали.  
\- Да?  
\- Можно?- спросил из дверей Чанг Мин, не решаясь войти.  
\- Конечно. Заходи.  
\- Я не хотел мешать тебе… Ты тут так давно, я подумал что ты устал и вот я принес…  
Чанг Мин поставил на краешек стола чашку с горячим, крепким чаем.  
\- О, спасибо тебе, - благодарно улыбнулся ему Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Я бы поесть чего-нибудь приготовил, но не умею.  
\- А уже столько времени прошло?  
\- Ага, время ужинать.  
\- Хорошо, - Чжэ отхлебнул немного чая и встал из-за стола. – Пойдем готовить.

Когда приготовления закончились и осталось только накрыть на стол, раздался звонок в дверь.  
\- Странно… Может быть сосед? – предположил Чжэ Чжунг. Консьерж не мог пропустить никого, не предупредив заранее Чжэ Чжунга. Он подошел к двери и не спрашивая открыл ее.  
\- Здравствуйте.  
На пороге стоял невысокий молодой человек. Он был одет в костюм, который явно шился по его фигуре, а не был покупным. Слишком тот идеально сидел.  
\- Здравствуйте.  
\- Доктор Ким, как я понимаю?  
\- Да, - теперь он точно знал, что этот мужчина в дорогом костюме пришел именно к нему.  
\- Меня зовут Ким Чжун Су. Я брат Чанг Мина.  
\- Ким?  
\- Да, у нас разные фамилии. Об этом вы можете узнать из любого информационного сайта. Когда моих родителей не стало, дядя и тетя, родители Чанг Мина, взяли меня на воспитание. Они помогли мне стать тем, кем я являюсь сейчас. А теперь, когда экскурс в мое прошлое закончен я хочу его увидеть. Хо Чжин сказал, что брат очнулся раньше времени.  
\- Но…  
\- Он сказал, что возможно Чанг Мин меня не помнит. Но я всё равно хочу его увидеть.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Чжэ и отошел, пропуская Чжун Су в квартиру.  
Чанг Мин накрывал на стол когда мужчина вошел в кухню.  
\- Мин? – Чжэ заметил как Чжун Су хотел было кинуться обнять Чанг Мина, но остановился.  
Мин непонимающе уставился на гостя.  
\- Чанг Мин, это Чжун Су.  
\- Привет, - он широко улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Мин, это твой брат Чжун Су.  
Чанг Мин замер так и не донеся тарелки до стола. Он выглядел растерянным. Он не знал, что делать. Ведь он совсем не помнил этого парня.  
\- А… Хорошо, - рассеяно произнес он и сел на ближайший стул.  
\- Ты совсем меня не помнишь?  
\- Нет, прости.  
\- Тебе не зачем извиняться, - едва заметно улыбнулся Чжун Су. Он повернулся к Чжэ Чжунгу и спросил: - Мы можем поговорить наедине?  
\- Конечно, идемте.

Когда дверь в кабинет закрылась, Чжун Су сразу же начал говорить.  
\- Хо Чжин сказал, что вы рассчитываете что-то для того, чтобы вернуть брату память. Это правда?  
\- Да.  
\- То есть это не теоретический вопрос?  
\- Да.  
\- И брат будет таким же как и до аварии?  
\- Да.  
\- И он забудет всё что с ним происходило в эти дни?  
От этого вопроса внутри всё похолодело. Конечно Чжэ Чжунг понимал почему ему не работалось. И конечно он много раз сам себе отвечал на этот вопрос. И этот ответ означал, что ему самому придется забыть Чанг Мина навсегда. Но как он теперь сможет это сделать?  
\- Да, - чтобы скрыть свои чувства он старался отвечать тихо и односложно, не смотрят на самого Чжун Су.  
\- Постойте-ка, - он внимательно вглядывался в лицо Чжэ Чжунга. – Вы влюблены в него?  
Чжэ Чжунг ничего не ответил.  
\- Я надеюсь вы понимаете какая пропасть между вами? Вы никогда не сможете быть вместе, даже если бы у него осталась бы память о Вас. Он известный человек, да вся наша семья достаточно знаменита. Вы не из нашего круга. Я не отрицаю, что возможно Вы талантливый ученый, но этого не достаточно. Его партнер или партнерша, кого он себе выберет, должен подходить ему по статусу. Вы же, даже не смотря что каким-то образом смогли позволить себе апартаменты в хорошем районе, вы всё равно никогда не дотянете до нашего уровня. Надеюсь это вы понимаете?  
\- Да, понимаю, - едва слышно ответил Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Вот и хорошо. Это правильно. Я надеюсь на ваше благоразумие и надеюсь на то, что вы сможете в кратчайшие сроки восстановить память Чанг Мину. Родители скоро возвращаются из европейского турне, и они надеются увидеть своего сына в добром здравии.  
\- Всё будет готово в ближайшие пару дней.  
Чанг Мин робко постучал в дверь.  
\- Вы там скоро? Ужин остывает.  
\- Мы закончили, - улыбнулся Чжун Су, распахивая дверь перед парнем.  
\- А ты останешься с нами? Мне столько нужно у тебя спросить.  
\- Нет, к сожалению, нет. Дела, дела.  
\- Но как же я узнаю…  
\- Доктор Ким найдет способ вернуть тебе память. Тогда тебе и не потребуются мои рассказы, - улыбнулся Чжун Су.  
\- Правда? – просиял Мин. Он уставился на Чжэ. – Ты правда сможешь вернуть мне память?  
\- Да.  
Чанг Мин на мгновение нахмурился.  
\- А я буду помнить тебя? – серьезно спросил он.  
Чжэ бросил взгляд на Чжун Су и увидев едва уловимый кивок ответил:  
\- Да, конечно.  
\- Чжэ, это же здорово! – воскликнул он.  
Чжун Су взглянул на часы и сказал.  
\- На этом я вас оставляю.

Чанг Мин до самой ночи не мог успокоиться от этой новости.  
\- Это правда очень здорово. Когда я вспомню всё, я смогу быть нормальным человеком. А не как сейчас. Не пойми кто. И буду ходить на работу, а не сидеть у тебя на шее, - хихикнул он. – Я так рад!  
Чжэ Чжунг смотрел в его сияющие от счастья глаза и не мог не улыбаться, не смотря на то, что на душе скребли кошки.

Весь следующий день Чжэ посвятил расчетам. Он не мог позволить себе ошибиться. Заходил Чанг Мин, приносил ему чай и какие-то снэки, которые они купили в магазине на днях.  
Чжэ Чжунг старался сосредоточиться на работе и не думать о том, что сейчас сидя в этом кабинете, он теряет драгоценное время, которое он мог бы провести с Чанг Мином. Но теперь он не мог оттягивать неизбежное. Пока Чжун Су не появился у Чжэ была хоть и крохотная, но надежда. Но брат Мина дал понять, что все надежды можно похоронить.  
К вечеру почти всё было готово. Чжэ оторвался от бумаг и увидел, что Мин устроился на небольшом диване и читал какую-то книгу. Чжэ Чжунг сел рядом с ним и положил голову на его плечо.  
\- Ты не хочешь повидаться с Ю Чоном и Юн Хо?  
\- Конечно хочу!  
\- А давай пригласим их сегодня на ужин?  
\- Точно и заодно расскажем, что скоро у меня будет своя память, - воодушевился Чанг Мин.  
\- Конечно.

Ужин прошел в теплой обстановке. Чжэ Чжунг не знал поняли ли Ю Чон и Юн Хо то, что после восстановления памяти Чанг Мин не будет помнить и их. Они никак не показывали этого. А при Мине Чжэ не хотел этого говорить.  
Когда с едой было покончено и гости с Мином перебрались в гостиную, оставив на кухне Чжэ Чжунга убирать посуду, на Чжэ снова навалилась печаль. Та самая раздирающая боль, из-за которой он позвал в гости друзей Мина. Чтобы хоть на несколько часов отогнать это гнетущее чувство.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг, - тихо позвал его Ю Чон. – Я не очень много понимаю в восстановлении, но… он забудет нас?  
Чжэ Чжунг кивнул.  
\- Старая память вытеснит то, что он получил сейчас.  
\- И нет никакого выхода?  
\- Нет. К тому же если что-то пойдет не так его брат так просто это не оставит. Я и не знал кто они такие. Но сегодня я немного узнал о его семье. Отец известный писатель. Бабушка владелица сети отелей, в которых его мать управляющая, кузен политик, собирается баллотироваться в парламент. А сам он известный адвокат. Сам понимаешь у меня нет ни единого шанса на ошибку.  
Чжэ Чжунг почувствовал, как силы оставили его. Словно села батарейка. Он сел за стол и обхватил голову руками.  
\- Мне очень жаль. И когда?  
\- Я думаю завтра.  
\- Ну что вы тут застряли? – в кухню влетел Чанг Мин. Но когда он увидел печального Чжэ Чжунга улыбка сползла с его лица. – Что случилось?  
Чанг Мин подошел к нему и наклонится, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне.  
\- Если ты думаешь, что когда я вспомню всё, я перестану любить тебя, - начал тихо он, - то ты ошибаешься. Мне всё равно каким я был раньше. Я буду любить тебя даже если мы совершенно разные. Потому что с тобой я чувствую себя целым.  
Чжэ Чжунг улыбнулся и коснулся его щеки.  
\- Конечно.

Всю ночь Чжэ Чжунг не мог сомкнуть глаз. Сколько бы он ни думал, ничего в голову не приходило. Он видел, как счастлив Мин от осознания того, что скоро он будет самим собой. И Чжэ понимал почему. Мин ничего не знал о себе. У всех было прошлое, семья, знакомые, друзья, какие-то привычки, но у Мина этого не было. Поэтому он не чувствовал себя полноценным.  
Утром они поехали в центр. По дороге никто не проронил ни слова. Чанг Мин забылся в своей радости, а Чжэ в горе. Он готовился собственными руками разрушить свое счастье.  
«Ну хотя бы я знаю, что это такое», - он пытался прикрыться обычным спокойствием как щитом.  
Чанг Мин узнал ту самую капсулу.  
\- Ложись, а я приготовлю раствор.  
Чжэ Чжунг старался как мог скрывать ту бурю чувств, бушевавших внутри. На мгновение он чуть не поддался искушению отговорить Мина, но всё же удержался.  
Чанг Мин уже лежал в капсуле. Чжэ Чжунг склонился к нему.  
\- Спи спокойно, - он вколол парню лекарство. Оно подействовало почти сразу же. Чжэ следил за показателями и видел, что в этот раз Чанг Мин засыпает хорошо и сон его должен быть глубоким. – Я люблю тебя, - прошептал Чжэ и поцеловал его в лоб, перед тем как закрыть капсулу.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Renewed  
> Первая публикация на дайри 30.07.2013

-Тебе нужно выбираться из своей скорлупы, - в очередной раз возмущался Хён У. – Тебе нужны эмоции, люди, а не эти дурацкие формулы и цифры.  
\- Они не дурацкие, - возмутился Чжэ Чжунг. – Вот не заметишь как я допишу свой доклад и уеду на конференцию. Буду пить, развлекаться в пятизвездочном отеле, на прекрасном побережье. И мне еще за это заплатят.  
\- Отдых среди ботанов? – хохотнул Хён У.  
\- Отель, халявная выпивка и командировочные, - с умным видом покивал Чжэ Чжунг. – Вот, завидуй теперь.  
После того как Чжэ Чжунг вернул память Мину, он видел его еще раз. Издалека. Он видел как его встречали родственники, как он им улыбался. Чжэ Чжунг сделал свою работу идеально. Всё в жизни Мина вернулось на свои круги. А о том небольшом приключении ни осталось ни единого напоминания.  
После этого Чжэ Чжунг погрузился в работу с головой. Всякий раз когда он начинал думать о Мине, он брал очередную формулу, пересчитывал ее, перебирал, сравнивал смеси и их составные. Таким образом пытаясь выкинуть Чанг Мина из своей головы. Конечно сильно это не помогло, но Чжэ подготовил много материала для своей новой публикации, а так же написал блистательный, так его охарактеризовал Хо Чжин, доклад, благодаря которому его ждали три дня на побережье на съезде ботанов, так это назвал Хён У, в пятизвездочном отеле. Чжэ с воодушевлением смотрел в будущее. К тому же зима закончилась и теплых деньков становилось больше, это тоже прибавляло оптимизма.

Чанг Мин сидел у большого окна в глубоком кресле. В руках у него была книга, но он не мог на ней сосредоточиться. Читал строчки раз за разом, но смысла не понимал. Ничего особо его не беспокоило, чтобы отвлекаться от чтения. Хотя было одно странное ощущение, но Чанг Мин никак не мог его понять. Словно он упустил что-то важное. И это что-то было совсем рядом оставалось только протянуть руку и схватить. Но Мин не понимал что это.  
\- Мини, - тихо позвал его Чжун Су.  
\- О! Ты вернулся, - обрадовался Чанг Мин. – Надолго или только на ужин?  
\- Неделю я тут пробуду точно, а там посмотрим.  
Чанг Мин улыбнулся брату и снова посмотрел в окно. Даже общение с родственниками не помогало избавиться от этого ощущения.  
\- Ты в последнее время сам не свой, - заметил Су, присаживаясь в соседнее кресло. – Тебя что-то беспокоит?  
\- Да нет, - Чанг Мин хотел было рассказать о странных чувствах, но его прервали. В дверь постучали.  
\- Госпожа Шим, желает видеть вас на ужине, - сообщила им одна из работниц дома.  
\- Что ж, не будем заставлять ее ждать, - сказал Су.

В дверь позвонили, консьерж сообщил, что пришли Юн Хо и Ю Чон. После того как Мину вернули память Чжэ Чжунг сблизился с этой парой. Даже не смотря на то что одним своим присутствием они причиняли боль, напоминали о том, чего лишился Чжэ. Но вместе с этим они оказались добрыми друзьями, которые поддержали Чжэ Чжунга в первое время, когда ему было совсем тяжело.  
\- Боже мой! Ты только посмотри на него! – запричитал Ю Чон как только Чжэ Чжунг открыл дверь. – Опять есть перестал? Похудел килограмм на пять точно.  
С этими причитаниями Ю Чон промчался на кухню, таща в руках два больших пакета с едой.  
\- Не обращай на него внимания, - улыбнулся Юн Хо. – Но тебе всё равно придется принять всё то, что он приготовит. Мне кажется он уже не может не заботиться о ком-то.  
\- А?.. Как?.. – спросил Чжэ, принимая бутылку вина из рук парня.  
\- Как? Как? А вот так и живем, - усмехнулся он и, сняв ботинки, прошел в гостиную.  
Это был не первый раз, когда Ю Чон сам приглашал себя и партнера к Чжэ на ужин, и сам же готовил этот самый ужин. Чжэ Чжунг был совсем не против, ему даже нравились такие уютные, почти семейные вечера. Только вот в этот раз Ю Чон казалось собирался наготовить на месяц вперед.  
\- Ну как твои дела? – спросил Юн Хо, когда он и Чжэ начали накрывать на стол.  
\- Мой доклад оказался самым лучшим, и я поеду на конференцию.  
\- Ого. Сборище умников?  
\- Ага, на Чеджу. Начинается всё дело в пятницу, а заканчивается в воскресение. Мое выступление запланировано на субботу, так что у меня будет два чудесных дня на курорте, за которые мне еще и заплатят! – радостно сообщил Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Это звучит здорово.  
\- Лучше, чем здорово, - в комнату ворвался Ю Чон. – Может быть серди умников найдется тот, кто растопит твое сердце.  
Чжэ Чжунг натянуто улыбнулся. Не смотря на то, что с того момента как Чжэ пришлось расстаться с Мином прошло около полугода, он так и был одинок. Ю Чон пытался, и не раз, свести его с кем-нибудь. Но ничего не выходило. После одного-двух свиданий заканчивались любые отношения. Чжэ Чжунг говорил, что времени мало, слишком много работы. А на деле он никак не мог забыть сияющие глаза Мина, его улыбку, его мягкие губы.  
\- Чжэ, - тихо позвал его Юн Хо, когда Ю Чон снова скрылся на кухне. – Ты же не можешь вечно жить воспоминаниями.  
\- Ага, - Чжэ Чжунг старался избегать таких разговоров, он понимал, что друзья правы. Но всё равно ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
\- К тому же, может быть он плохой человек.  
\- Может быть…  
\- Чжэ, перестань отмахиваться от того, что я тебе говорю. Когда-то я тоже влюбился, но он меня бросил. В то время я думал, что никогда больше не найду никого такого же чудесного, как он. Но шло время, раны затягивались, а потом в моей жизни появился Ю Чон. И я понял, какое оно настоящее счастье. Перестань закрываться от людей. Может быть, где-нибудь рядом ходит твое настоящее счастье.  
\- Тебе наверное кажется так глупо, что пробыв с ним столь короткое время я не могу забыть его. И я понимаю что между нам ничего не может быть. И его брат абсолютно прав. Я не из их круга.  
Чжэ помолчал и добавил:  
\- Я постараюсь…  
«Забыть его», - он не смог сказал этого вслух.

Глава дома Шимов для своих шестидесяти «с копейками» выглядела очень хорошо. Нам Хи была небольшого роста, ее волосы только тронула седина, а глаза оставались яркими и внимательными. Никто не сомневался, что и в ближайшие десять лет она будет возглавлять семью и управлять бизнесом.  
\- Сегодня я собрала вас здесь, чтобы объявить наследника. Не беспокойтесь, никого не обижу. Но на кого-то одного нужно возложить ответственность за отели, да и за всю нашу семью.  
Пятый муж Хё Рин, матери Чанг Мина, подобрался и напыжился, как индюк. Сама же Хё Рин, не скрывая злости, смотрела на сводную сестру. Бабушка Шим пережила два брака, а так же пережила мужей. И сейчас за столом сидела вся семья, за исключением старшей дочки, матери Чжун Су.  
За столом присутствовали: Хё Рин и ее муж До Бин, Чанг Мин, Чжун Су, Юн Чжу – сводная сестра, ее дети близнецы: На Рэ и Чжин Хёк, и ее муж.  
Мать Чанг Мина недолюбливала Юн Чжу и даже не скрывала этого. Хотя и сама Юн Чжу не пылала сестринскими чувствами к Хё Рин.  
Чанг Мину единственному за столом было всё равно кого назовет бабушка. На наследство он не претендовал, работа и так приносила достаточно денег. К тому же он любил то, чем занимался. Хотя из-за внутренней пустоты теперь и работа была не в радость. Но Мин надеялся, что скоро всё пройдет, и он снова сможет жить своей обычной жизнью.  
\- Чанг Мин.  
\- Да, бабушка? – ему очень неудобно, он настолько задумался, что прослушал то, что говорила Нам Хи.  
\- Я говорю, что тебе достанется всё это добро и они в придачу, - она кивнула на людей сидевших за столом.  
\- Чего? – он не понимающе смотрел на пожилую даму.  
\- Вежливей, - пожурила она его.  
\- Прости, что?  
\- Ты наследник.  
\- Хм, - это было всё что он смог сказать.  
Вся семья загалдела, кто-то повскавивал со своих мест, кто-то тыкал в кого-то пальцами и ругался, а кто-то, точнее Чжун Су, тихо поздравил и сжал ладонь, в знак поддержки.  
«Это какой-то дурной сон», - подумал Мин.

Последние дни перед поездкой выдались суматошными. Нужно было перепроверить свою речь, подготовиться к возможным вопросам, нужно было подготовить тело, прошедшее основное восстановление. Работу нынешнего интерна курировал сам Хо Чжин. И даже не смотря на это, Чжэ было немного страшно оставлять тело.  
\- Не беспокойся, этот парень выглядит более смышленым чем тот, - убеждал его Хён У. – Ты лучше езжай туда и покажи им всем, где самые умные парни работают.  
\- Еще бы, - нервно рассмеялся Чжэ Чжунг.

Чанг Мин просматривал дела, которые вела юридическая компания, где он работал. Чжун Су не раз намекал, что пришло время или требовать партнерства, или уже открывать свою контору. Ведь большая часть дохода шла от выигранных Чанг Мином дел. Но Мин не хотел уходить из этой фирмы.  
В кабинет вошла бабушка Шим. Чанг Мин хоть и удивился, всё же приветливо улыбнулся. Он не стал предлагать женщине стул, потому что знал, что бабушка в любом помещении чувствует себя как дома. Вот и в этот раз, она взяла понравившийся стул и придвинула его к столу. Секретарша фирмы была крайне педантична во всём, даже в том, как стоят стулья в офисе. Чанг Мин знал, что когда она вернется, будет тихо охать, потому что кто-то испортил обстановку и атмосферу в кабинете.  
\- Не работается?  
Несмотря на возраст, Нам Хи была очень проницательна. Она мельком взглянув на внука, поняла, что тот уже битый час не мог сосредоточиться на документе.  
\- Видимо сегодня закончу пораньше.  
\- Ты не хочешь спросить почему ты?  
Чанг Мин поджал губы. После того ужина он не разговаривал с бабушкой и вообще старался не видеться с семьей.  
\- Сначала хотел, а теперь я просто надеюсь, что ты передумаешь.  
\- Нет, - немного хитро улыбнулась женщина. – Не передумаю.  
\- Тогда скажи почему? Чжун Су эта роль подошла бы больше. Он организован, всегда всё держит под контролем.  
\- Я думаю, ты поймешь со временем. Но я чувствую, что не ошиблась с выбором. Но пришла к тебе не за тем, чтобы поболтать о наследстве. Я беспокоюсь о тебе.  
Чанг Мин отложил в сторону документ, переключая всё свое внимание на бабушку.  
\- Ты можешь даже не пытаться отпираться. Из больницы ты вернулся сам не свой.  
\- Да нет, вроде такой же. Они там свою работу знают, - улыбнулся Чанг Мин. Он действительно был точно таким же, как и раньше. Только ноющая пустота в душе, происхождения которой он не мог понять.  
\- Ты какой-то потерянный. Грустный всё время. Что тебя беспокоит? Ты же знаешь, что можешь мне всё рассказать.  
И это было правдой. Не смотря на большую занятость бабушки, она больше всех уделяла внимание Мину в детстве. И по сути больше всех занималась его воспитанием. Не смотря на большое количество работы, она всегда находила время для мальчика. Поэтому бабушка была для него даже ближе, чем мать.  
\- Знаю. Но меня ничего не беспокоит.  
\- Всё же ты какой-то не такой, - не успокаивалась Нам Хи. – Знаешь что, может быть тебе стоит съездить проветриться немного? Сменить обстановку. У тебя же сейчас нет дел.  
\- Нет, - вяло сказал Чанг Мин.- Я как вернулся, босс старается не нагружать меня работой.  
\- Вот и отлично. Съезди на Чеджу.  
\- Именно туда? - с подозрением спросил Мин.  
\- Да. Сейчас идет небольшое расширение нашего отеля. Я хочу чтобы ты съездил и посмотрел, как продвигается работа. А когда вернешься, доложишь мне. За выходные управишься.  
\- Ничего ты не делаешь просто так, - засмеялся Чанг Мин.

Чжэ Чжунг надеялся, что сможет отдохнуть до своего выступления. Но глубоко заблуждался. Конечно же, самолет был у него вечерний, в самый раз, чтобы заехать домой, захватить чемодан и отправиться в аэропорт. Но, не смотря на это, Чжэ опоздал к моменту, когда заселяли остальных участников, а так же опоздал на их выступления. Вечер совсем не удался, когда девушка на ресепшене долго копалась в компьютере, затем сообщила ему, что по ошибке его номер сдали кому-то другому. И похожих свободных номеров эконом класса не осталось, а лишь только апартаменты люкс с кроватью на двоих. Сначала вызвали менеджера, затем он кому-то звонил, тот, как понял Чжэ, в свою очередь звонил кому-то вышестоящему и эта цепочка, казалось, никогда не закончится. Затем звонки пошли в обратную сторону, для того, чтобы принести глубочайшие извинения и в качестве извинений заселить его в номер люкс.  
В итоге от всех этих ожиданий и маяний по лобби, практически до самой ночи, Чжэ чувствовал себя еще более уставшим. Конечно, конференц-зал уже давно закрыли и все научные работники после небольшого фуршета разошлись по своим номерам.  
Чжэ Чжунг сидел на кровати и размышлял о том, как неудачно начались его выходные, на которые он так много возлагал надежд.  
«Ну, ничего», - подумал он, - «у меня впереди еще два дня».

Но и на следующий день толком отдохнуть ему не удалось. За завтраком его поймали биомеханики из Дегу и Пусана. Они долго беседовали о стадиях и различных сложностях. Доктор Ли, биомеханик из Дегу, пожаловался, что как-то раз у его клиента был настолько неглубокий сон, что он чуть не проснулся. Чжэ Чжунгу снова вспомнился Чанг Мин и как обычно от этих воспоминаний защемило сердце. О том происшествии не знали ни в одном из отделений и тем более ни в одной из похожих компаний.  
После завтрака Чжэ Чжунг собирался прогуляться и полюбоваться красотами природы, но опять его выловил очередной умник. После обеда Чжэ не выдержал и заперся в номере, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть подготовиться к своему выступлению.

Как только Чанг Мин приехал в отель, управляющий тут же взял его в оборот. Он хорошо подготовился к приезду начальства, поэтому сразу же засыпал Мина цифрами. Затем после обеда он провел экскурсию по расширяющимся участкам, попутно опять нагрузил Чанг Мина цифрами. Пожалуй за полдня, проведенного на Чеджу, Мин сделал всё, что от него требовала бабушка. Управляющих хотел еще и документы какие-то показать Мину, но тот решил отложить все бумаги на следующий день. Сейчас же он хотел просто осмотреться, познакомиться ближе с частью того, что достанется ему, если бабушка не передумает.  
Но и на простой прогулке управляющий не отстал от него. Точнее сам управляющий отправился заниматься своими делами, но вместо себя предоставил девушку из администрации, чтобы та, если потребуется, смогла ответить на вопросы Чанг Мина, если они у него появятся.  
\- А здесь? – Мин указал на большую дубовую дверь.  
\- Здесь у нас находится большой зал. Его используют для концертов, для конференций, для закрытых показов и даже для торжеств. В зале есть всё необходимое практически для любых мероприятий. Зал оснащен по последнему слову техники. Там стоит самая современная звукоаппаратура и освещение. Удобные кресла, которые по желанию можно демонтировать, чудесная звукоизоляция. Этот зал считается самым лучшим на острове. Хотя, мне кажется, его можно назвать лучшим среди залов страны, в отелях подобного уровня.  
\- Вы так его описали, что мне не терпится посмотреть его, - было заметно, что девушка действительно гордится этим залом.  
\- К сожалению, прямо сейчас вы не сможете рассмотреть его как следует. Сейчас у нас проходит конференция по биомеханике тела и восстановительным процессам. На время выступлений вход в аппаратные строго запрещен. А так же свет приглушают, так что Вы не сможете полностью оценить декор.  
\- Зато я смогу оценить качество вашей звукоапаратуры.  
\- Конечно-конечно, - девушка поспешно повела его к дверям. – Но я настаиваю, чтобы Вы, если выдастся свободная минута, оценили полностью наш зал.  
Чанг Мин улыбнулся девушке и тихо вошел в помещение.  
Свет был действительно приглушен, но не настолько, чтобы Мин не смог найти свободное кресло. Он уселся на мягкое сидение и решил послушать немного этой тарабарщины. Во всяком случае пока его не доставали с экскурсиями и цифрами. Не смотря на то, что Чанг Мину, в принципе, не особо было интересно, он всё же решил осмотреться. Как и сказала девушка при приглушенном свете он не мог как следует насладиться интерьером зала. Но он заметил, что людей собралось очень много. На сцене какой-то умник что-то рассказывал. Посидев и послушав его минут пять, Мин понял, что у него закрываются глаза. «До чего же занудно» - подумал Мин и решил скорей уйти, чтобы ненароком не заснуть.  
\- А теперь перед нами выступит молодой, но очень талантливый биомеханик из Витром – Ким Чжэ Чжунг.  
Чанг Мин почти дошел до двери, но остановился, услышав имя. Почему-то оно показалось ему смутно знакомым. Да и это в принципе не сыграло бы никакой роли, ведь Мин читает газеты и об этом ученом могли что-то писать, если бы непонятное, но крайне приятное ощущение появившееся вместо того странного чувства. Парень обернулся и сел обратно в кресло. В это время на сцену вышел сам доктор Ким. Чанг Мин затаив дыхание смотрел на молодого ученого, который, нервно откашлявшись, начал говорить. Мин ни слова не понимал, но ему безумно нравился этот голос. А еще больше его привлекал сам обладатель. И Чан Мин уже точно знал, чем займется этим вечером.

Несмотря на волнение, Чжэ Чжунг всё же смог выступить без запинок и даже ответил на вопросы. Хотя всё время ему казалось, что еще чуть-чуть и он упадет в обморок от волнения. На небольшом фуршете, когда волнение всё еще не отпускало, к нему подходили люди, поздравляли с хорошим выступлением. Когда же наконец-то «умники» немного успокоились, Чжэ Чжунг смог насладиться подобием спокойствия. Он отошел от основной массы гостей фуршета и пошел к большому окну, из которого открывался чудесный вид на побережье.  
\- Красиво, не правда ли?  
Этот голос. Его Чжэ Чжунг не мог не узнать, даже не смотря на то, что теперь он звучит немного ниже. Чжэ повернулся и увидел перед собой Чанг Мина. Тот выглядел шикарно: дорогой костюм, стильная стрижка, дорогие часы. А когда он улыбнулся, сердце Чжэ пропустило удар.  
\- Здравствуйте, доктор Ким. Меня зовут Чанг Мин. И…  
\- Нет, - перебил его Чжэ.  
\- Вот прямо так?  
\- Именно, - сухо ответил Чжэ Чжунг, он уставился в окно, только вот теперь пейзаж не доставлял никакого удовольствия.  
Рядом стоял Чанг Мин, к которому так нестерпимо хотелось прикоснуться. Но Чжэ помнил тот разговор с его братом. И тот был прав, он Мину совсем не пара.  
\- А может быть, Вы дадите мне шанс показать себя интересным собеседником?  
\- Нет, спасибо. Я, пожалуй, пойду к себе.  
Чжэ Чжунг как можно скорей направился к выходу из зала. Чанг Мин смотрел ему в спину и хмурился. Он не мог понять, что происходило с этим парнем. Сначала он словно оживился, как только увидел Мина, но затем ни разу не посмотрел в его сторону. Но даже не смотря на достаточно резкий отказ, Чанг Мину всё еще нравился доктор Ким Чжэ Чжунг.

Ночью Чжэ Чжунг почти не спал, он всё вспоминал эту встречу с Мином. Только под утро он смог забыться в дреме. Но, казалось, стоило ему заснуть на мгновение, как его снова разбудили. За окном уже светило солнце, это был последний день в таком чудесном месте. И Чжэ Чжунг планировал последние часы на Чеджу потратить на отдых. В дверь постучали. Только сейчас Чжэ понял, что именно его разбудило. Он медленно подошел к двери и спросил:  
\- Да?  
\- Обслуживание в номер, - послышался голос за дверью.  
«Я вроде бы ничего не заказывал», - подумал Чжэ Чжунг, но всё же он решил проверить.  
Когда дверь открывать в комнату вошли несколько официантов с небольшими столиками на колесах. На столиках определенно была еда, которой официанты поспешили сервировать большой стол, находившийся в гостиной номера люкс.  
\- Эмм… простите, но я ничего не заказывал, - Чжэ с ужасом смотрел на выгружаемую еду и понимал, что у него точно не хватит денег, чтоб расплатиться за такое обслуживание.  
\- Зато заказал я, - в номер вошел Чанг Мин. Он был одет немного проще чем вчера, светлые брюки, светлая рубашка и темно синий пиджак. – Как я понял, ты вчера не ужинал, давай лучше сразу на «ты», чтоб проще было. Жалкие закуски на фуршете не имеют права именоваться едой, - авторитетно заявил парень, усаживаясь за стол.  
\- Ты не пришел в ресторан, - продолжил он, - судя по записям метрдотеля, администраторы на ресепшене утверждают, что ты ничего не заказывал в номер, а также что ты не покидал территории отеля. Так что ты по идее должен быть жутко голодным.  
Чжэ Чжунг не стал этого отрицать, потому что от одного только вида еды у него заурчало в животе.  
\- Тогда, спасибо за еду. Я думаю у Вас много дел, поэтому не буду задерживать…  
\- Ты прав, у меня много дел, но я хочу позавтракать с тобой.  
Чанг Мин выбрал напиток и принялся накладывать еду к себе в тарелку.  
\- Если сейчас же ты не уйдешь, - Мин отметил, что парень в порыве злости перешел на «ты», - то я пожалуюсь администрации.  
\- Жалуйся, - спокойно заявил Чанг Мин. – Только сначала покушай. Не знал, что ты любишь, поэтому заказал то, что показалось мне съедобным.  
Чжэ посмотрел на блюда. Он не так часто ходил по ресторанам, особенно по таким дорогим как в этом отеле, но всё же ему показалось, что такие блюда подают на обед или на ужин.  
\- Это точно завтрак? – озадачено спросил он.  
\- Хм. Не уверен. Завтраки у них какие-то хилые: овощи, тосты, кашки всякие. Я попросил другое меню и выбрал из него. Одно из блюд какое-то фирменное. Повар сказал, что вкусное.  
\- То есть ты… заставил повара готовить блюда из основного меню только для нас?..  
Чанг Мин на мгновение задумался, нахмурив брови, затем пожал плечами и принялся за еду.  
\- Кстати, очень даже ничего. Хватит стоять у меня над душой, иди скорей есть.  
\- Уходи из моего номера.  
\- Фактически этот номер, как и все остальные принадлежит мне, а ты всего лишь арендуешь его на время.  
\- Тогда почему бы тебе не завалиться к кому-нибудь другому на завтрак? – взорвался Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Потому что ни один из постояльцев этого отеля ни на одну десятую не привлекает меня и не вызывает такого интереса, как ты, - всё так же спокойно произнес Чанг Мин, в упор глядя на него. – Почему, когда ты прогоняешь меня, ты никогда не смотришь в глаза?  
Чжэ Чжунг знал почему, но надеялся, что Мин не догадается.  
\- Или я настолько тебе противен, или ты знаешь, что взглянув на меня, ты не сможешь выгнать меня.  
«… Никогда», - мысленно дополнил его фразу Чжэ.  
Он не стал отвечать и решил всё-таки позавтракать. Всё равно Мин доказал, что препираться совершенно бесполезно. Легче позавтракать с ним, а затем он уйдет по своим делам, а Чжэ Чжунг сможет спокойно отдохнуть остаток дня.

За завтраком Чанг Мин вел себя непринужденно, не смотря на то, что Чжэ Чжунг старался не поддерживать беседу. Он надеялся, что если окажется неинтересным собеседником, то быстро надоест Мину. Да и к тому же самого Чанг Мина оказалось очень интересно слушать.  
В какой-то момент, когда уже давно убрали со стола, Чжэ Чжунгу показалось, что Мин и не собирается уходить. Но ситуацию спас телефонный звонок.  
\- Что ж, спасибо за компанию. К сожалению, пора браться за работу, - сказал Чанг Мин, когда закончил говорить по телефону. – Как я понимаю, могу и не рассчитывать на номер или на какие-либо другие контакты?  
Чжэ Чжунг попытался скрыть улыбку, но уголки губ сами собой дернулись вверх.  
\- Но я всё равно найду тебя, - Чанг Мин же не скрывал своей улыбки, в которую Чжэ снова влюблялся.  
Чжэ Чжунг пожал плечами и всем своим видом старался показать, что на дальнейший разговор он не настроен.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Renewed  
> Первая публикация на дайри 11.08.2013

\- Ну как съездил? Слышал, сегодня тебя босс хвалил. Говорил, что ты хорошо выступил, - Хён У снова взял привычку заглядывать к Чжэ Чжунгу.  
\- Если ты слышал, как меня нахваливает начальство, почему спрашиваешь?  
\- Да меня твой доклад не интересует, - закатил глаза Хён. – Я спрашиваю о том, встретил ли ты там какого-нибудь симпатичного ботана.  
Чжэ Чжунг рассмеялся и принялся перепроверять данные, которые записывал интерн в его отсутствие.  
\- Нет, так просто своим «ха-ха-ха» ты не отделаешься.  
\- Ну, сам подумай, разве слова ботан и симпатичный не взаимоисключающие?  
\- И ты яркий тому пример. Кстати Тэ Чжун – помнишь, из отдела обработки данных? – всё еще интересуется тобой. Только ты в его сторону даже не смотришь. Может быть, попробовал бы встретиться с ним хотя бы разок?  
Чжэ Чжунг улыбнулся и покачал головой. Конечно, шансов с Мином у него не было. Но после того завтрака с ним, Чжэ совсем не хотелось думать ни о ком другом, не смотря ни на что.

\- Я вижу ты съездил удачно, - сразу сказала бабушка Шим, когда снова появилась на пороге кабинета Мина.  
\- Но я так и не успел тебе отчитаться.  
Конечно, после приезда Мин постарался как можно быстрее уладить свои дела, чтоб полностью сосредоточиться на поисках Чжэ Чжунга.  
Мин позвонил в отель, чтоб разузнать от какой компании приехал Чжэ Чжунг. Но, оказалось, что именно с ним приключились какие-то накладки с номером, со списками, поэтому ни девушки с ресепшена, ни администраторы не смогли внятно ответить. И Мину пришлось задействовать свои связи в крупных городах. Для начала нужно было узнать сколько всего существует компаний занимающихся восстановлением. Затем было необходимо достать списки всех сотрудников этих фирм. А затем запросить файлы всех однофамильцев.  
И вот сегодня он узнал, где работает Чжэ Чжунг. Всякий раз когда Мин думал он нем, неожиданное чувство счастья и радости будто разрасталось всё больше.  
\- Я вижу, что вернулся ты совсем другим. Уезжал потерянный, а вернулся счастливый.  
\- Вот что делает с людьми море, - попытался отшутиться Чанг Мин.  
\- Или кто-то особенный.  
\- Бабушка, - протянул Чанг Мин. – Всё пока очень сложно…  
\- Но когда-нибудь всё будет просто, и тогда я хочу познакомиться с этим кем-то особенным, кто вернул моему мальчику улыбку.  
\- Обязательно.

Чжэ Чжунг думал, что будет тяжелее. Увидеть Мина снова, понимая, что никогда они не смогут быть вместе. Но сейчас он был счастлив, просто от воспоминаний о парне. О его веселой болтовне, о его улыбке, о его глазах, полных нежности.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг, танцуй! – закричал, ворвавшийся в кабинет Хо Чжин.  
\- В чем дело?  
\- Мы получили дополнительное финансирование!  
\- Да ты что?!  
Чжэ Чжунгу уже долгое время отказывали в проведении экспериментов. Все теоретические исследования поощрялись компанией, но как только дело доходило до практического применения, Чжэ Чжунгу отказывали. Ссылаясь на то что практические исследования слишком дорого стоят.  
Чжэ тут же полез в каталог, который обновлялся благодаря добровольцам и практическим занятиям, для новичков, отдела по сбору данных.  
\- Отлично. Буквально две недели назад был получен новый материал. И на сколько?  
\- На два точно. Но есть одно небольшое «но»…  
Чжэ Чжунг оторвался от документов и непонимающе взглянул на Хо Чжина. Как только тот сообщил о дополнительном финансировании, Чжэ тут же принялся обдумывать какие именно теории он будет подтверждать, а какие опровергать. Какие смеси и их дозировку проверять на добровольцах.  
Эти эксперименты были абсолютно безопасны, только вот компания запрещала ставить их на заказчиках. А вот такие счастливые случаи помогали вернуть жизнь одному-двум обычным людям.  
\- И какое же «но»?  
\- Тот, кто жертвует эти деньги, хочет лично посмотреть на что они пойдут.  
\- То есть прийти сюда?  
\- Да.  
\- Ну, если он не будет мешать, - неуверенно пробормотал Чжэ Чжунг. Единственным кто не мешал работе, даже задавая свои вопросы был Хён У. Но чтобы кто-то не знакомый находился в кабинете и совал свой нос в его работу, Чжэ не был уверен что всё пройдет гладко.  
\- Иначе денег не видать, - пометил Хо Чжин, видя сомнения на лице Чжэ.  
\- Да, конечно…

Чанг Мин никогда не чувствовал такого подъема. В этот день настроение у него было лучше обычного. Сегодня он снова увидит Чжэ Чжунга. Сам Мин не понимал, чем зацепил его этот парень, но с первой их встречи не прошло и дня, что бы Мин о нем не думал. Он думал о нем так часто и так много, что Мину стало даже казаться, что он просто зациклился на этом парне. Но Чанг Мин ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Внутри всё трепетало от предвкушения новой встречи. Но увидел он Чжэ Чжунга не сразу. Сначала пришлось сделать то, что просил сделать Чжун Су уже много раз. Сделать метку.  
Как и в прошлый раз мужчина сидевший за компьютером был очень дотошным. Хотя в этот раз Мин даже не возмущался. Ведь благодаря такой дотошности, после восстановления Чанг Мин помнил абсолютно всё о своей прошлой жизни.  
И вот наконец-то он оказался у дверей кабинета Чжэ Чжунга. Мин постучался и, услышав голос, на мгновение оробел. Но, поборов волнение, зашел в кабинет.  
\- Присаживайтесь, - Чжэ Чжунг махнул на кресло в углу, не отрываясь от микроскопа и делая какие-то пометки.  
Некоторое время Чанг Мин молча наблюдал за тем как Чжэ, закончив делать пометки, оттолкнулся и, подъехав к другому столу, принялся что-то печатать.  
\- И ты ничего мне не расскажешь о своей работе? – Мин заметил, как Чжэ Чжунг напрягся, когда услышал его голос.  
Чжэ не стал даже поворачиваться. Ну почему из всех людей, которые могли пожертвовать деньги на исследования, таким человеком оказался именно Чанг Мин. Хотя ответ Чжэ Чжунг знал, но отказывался принимать его за реальность. Такой человек как Чанг Мин просто не мог влюбиться в простого ботана.  
\- Зачем ты это сделал? Зачем ты дал деньги?  
\- Ну, я посмотрел отчеты о доходах и расходах и понял, что у меня осталось немного денег, которые я могу потратить на доброе дело. Вот так вот и получилось. Знаешь я не так давно прошел такую же процедуру.  
Обычно семьи не рассказывают о восстановлении.  
\- Чжун Су, мой кузен, знает что от меня лучше не скрывать такие вещи. Кстати, может быть это ты меня и восстанавливал?  
Чжэ Чжунг поперхнулся воздухом. Но он решил промолчать, чтобы Мин не начал задавать еще больше вопросов. Особенно ему не хотелось отвечать на вопросы о его восстановлении.  
\- Сегодня заодно и метку сделал. А то Су уже все уши прожужжал. И знаешь о ком я думал, когда сдавал биологический материал, - послышался вкрадчивый голос совсем близко. Чжэ даже не услышал, как Мин подошел к нему.  
Чжэ Чжунг густо покраснел, а Чанг Мин тихо засмеялся.  
\- Угадал.  
\- Д-давай я расскажу тебе о восстановлении… - Чжэ Чжунг попытался отвлечь Мина от этих разговоров. Хотя ему самому больше хотелось отвлечь себя от тех мыслей, которые появились в голове благодаря Чанг Мину.  
\- Расскажи, - в принципе Мину было плевать на все эти процессы, но ему нравилось слушать Чжэ Чжунга.  
Поэтому следующие три часа он провел в кабинете, слушая и наблюдая за Чжэ. Казалось, Чанг Мину нравится абсолютно всё в Чжэ Чжунге.  
\- Пойдем обедать? – предложил Мин.  
\- Погоди. Тело еще мало для следующей стадии.  
\- Но я умру с голода, пока жду, как оно вырастет.  
\- Еще чуть-чуть, месяца два или три…  
\- Как ты это понимаешь? – Чанг Мина действительно поразило это, потому что ребенок, лежавший в капсуле, ничем не отличался от себя час назад.  
\- Я чувствую, - Чжэ взглянул на него и улыбнулся.  
\- Тебе так нравится твоя работа?  
Чжэ непонимающе нахмурился.  
\- Ты выглядишь очень счастливым. Ты всегда хотел этим заниматься?  
\- Да. Хотя, когда закончил университет, даже не мог надеяться на эту должность. Обычно нужно какое-то время еще работать лаборантом – пробирки мыть, записывать данные. Но мне повезло, я перескочил самые скучные ступени карьерной лестницы и сразу же принялся за интересную для меня работу.  
\- Я даже немного ревную, - усмехнулся Чанг Мин. – Я тоже хочу делать тебя таким же счастливым.  
Чжэ Чжунг почувствовал, как снова заливается краской:  
\- Пойдем лучше обедать.

\- Это был самый ужасный день в моей жизни, - застонал Чжэ Чжунг, придя домой.  
Пусть даже никто не услышит страданий, но всё равно Чжэ любил высказать наболевшее. Возможно, сказывалось долгое одиночество, а может быть была другая причина.  
Хотя сейчас ему было не до этого.  
День действительно выдался тяжелым. И не потому что Чанг Мин сидел у него в кабинете. Нет, на удивление Мин не мешал ему. Он словно чувствовал, когда можно задавать вопросы, а когда нет. Даже время обеда он выбрал почти точное. Всё было бы чудесно, если бы Чжэ мог бы прикоснуться к нему. Обнять, поцеловать. Сегодня он понял, как сильно скучает о былой близости с Чанг Мином. Но не мог же он наброситься на парня с поцелуями. Или мог?  
Хотя сам Чанг Мин казалось провоцировал его всё время. Смущал двусмысленностями, подходил порой так близко, что казалось еще чуть-чуть и он обнимет.  
Но катастрофа случилась тогда, когда за обедом к ним подсел Хён У и принялся расспрашивать Мина кто он такой. Чжэ не знал кого он хотел убить больше. Друга, который мило беседовал с Мином или самого Чанг Мина за то, что тот ловко выуживал из Хёна информацию о Чжэ Чжунге. И самое ужасное, что Хён У охотно рассказал, что сейчас у Чжэ нет никого.  
\- Боже, какой ужас.

\- Это был самый чудесный день в моей жизни, - радостно заявил Чанг Мин бабушке, усаживаясь за стол.  
В этот вечер Нам Хи позвала на ужин только внука, в основном, чтобы тот отчитался о поездке. Но она не могла не спросить после отчета, почему внук такой счастливый.  
\- Ну что, стало всё попроще? – усмехнулась бабушка.  
\- Совсем чуть-чуть.  
\- Я всё еще жду встречи с этим кем-то особенным.  
\- Обязательно, бабушка.  
Чанг Мин мало того, что провел почти весь день наедине с Чжэ Чжунгом. Так еще и во время обеда к ним за столик подсел друг Чжэ, который рассказал много интересного о Чжэ Чжунге. И самым интересным было то, что сейчас у Чжэ не было никого. Только теперь было совсем непонятно, почему он так упорно прогоняет Мина от себя.  
«У меня есть шанс и я добьюсь его», - твердо решил для себя Чанг Мин.

На следующий день Чанг Мин не появился. Внешне, для Хён У, Чжэ делал вид что это даже хорошо, что Мин не пришел. Хотя внутренне он чувствовал укол разочарования.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг, можно с тобой поговорить?  
Чжэ повернулся в кресле к другу, показывая что слушает его.  
\- Этот парень… он же тот самый из колбы, да?  
\- Да.  
\- Вот так ирония, - вздохнул Хён У, - что будешь делать?  
\- Ничего.  
\- И ты ничего ему не расскажешь?  
Чжэ Чжунг начал жалеть, что в момент душевной слабости поведал всю историю другу.  
\- Нет.  
\- А мне кажется, что он нормально всё воспримет. К тому же ты ему кажется опять понравился. Чжэ, почему бы и нет?  
\- Потому что, нет. Ты сам подумай из какой он семьи. А я из простой. Мы из двух совершенно разных миров, которые никогда не соприкоснутся.  
\- А мне кажется, что ты один всех богатеев этих за пояс заткнешь.  
\- Я очень тронут твоей верой в меня, но давай лучше закроем эту тему, - устало вздохнул Чжэ Чжунг.  
Он не хотел лишний раз думать о Мине, не то, чтобы говорить. Он боялся поверить, что у него возможно был шанс, на то, чтоб обрести свое счастье снова. А каждая мысль, каждое слово будто прибавляли надежды.

Чанг Мин не появлялся на протяжении недели. Чжэ чувствовал разочарование, в котором не признавался никому. Ведь он даже себя обманывал тем, что не думает о Мине каждый день, не скучает по нему, не хочет снова увидеться. И конечно же, что его чувства охладели.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг, ты не занят? – послышался голос Тэ Чжуна.  
Чжэ обернулся и увидел, как парень нервно топчется на пороге кабинета.  
\- Проходи, - Чжэ был удивлен этим визитом.  
Хён У уже все уши ему прожужжал по поводу Тэ Чжуна и того, что он всё еще интересуется им, Чжэ Чжунгом, не смотря на безответность своих чувств. И вот теперь он сидит в кресле напротив, смущенно уткнувшись взглядом в свои руки, и не решается говорить. Чжэ Чжунг подозревал, что в один прекрасный день Тэ Чжун всё же решится подкатить к нему. Чжэ очень не хотелось давать какие-либо надежды.  
\- Я… я тут подумал, - всё так же уставившись на свои ладони, начал говорить Тэ Чжун – тут не далеко есть небольшой, но очень хороший ресторанчик…, может быть сходим туда…, например, в пятницу?..  
Чжэ Чжунг задумался. Ему не хотелось причинять боль этому тихому и симпатичному парню. Ему было даже немного жаль его. И в какой-то степени Чжэ понимал его. Понимал эти чувства — любить того, кто не доступен.  
\- Тэ Чжун, я хочу быть предельно честным с тобой. Ты добрый и хороший парень, но я не могу ответить тебе взаимностью, - Чжэ заметил, как покраснели его щеки. – Я не хочу вводить тебя в заблуждение и нечаянно причинить тебе боль. Не хочу, чтобы ты обманывался и не хочу обманывать тебя.  
Парень тяжело вздохнул и наконец-то поднял глаза.  
\- Я подозревал, что ты отвергнешь меня, - он едва заметно улыбнулся. - Но насчет ресторана, ты не торопись отказывать. Это я предлагаю тебе как коллега, как друг. Мне бы хотелось просто пообщаться с тобой.  
\- Ну, если так… - неуверенно произнес Чжэ Чжунг, - то хорошо.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Renewed  
> Первая публикация на дайри 12.08.2013

Пятница наступила катастрофически быстро. Чжэ Чжунг уже жалел о том, что согласился. Да, конечно, парень был умным и на лицо не урод, но Чжэ просто не представлял о чем с ним говорить. Как себя вести и что вообще делать. Хоть Тэ Чжун и уверил его что это просто дружеский ужин, у Чжэ всё равно было ощущение будто Чжун будет ждать от него каких-то взаимный чувств.  
\- Отлично выглядишь, - сказал ему Тэ Чжун, когда Чжэ спустился к его машине.  
Это всё больше и больше походило на свидание. По виду Тэ Чжуна можно было понять, что он потратил не пять минут на то чтоб прихорошиться. Он заехал за Чжэ Чжунгом на дорогущей машине, которую предположительно арендовал на этот вечер, потому что зарплаты, которую они получали, всё равно не хватило бы на такую машину.  
Чжэ Чжунг начал паниковать еще больше. Ему очень хотелось уточнить действительно ли это дружеский ужин или всё же свидание. Но он подавил в себе этот порыв, потому что решил: если спросит это, то будет выглядеть по крайней мере глупо. Да еще и обидеть Чжуна может.  
Приехав к ресторану, они обнаружили объявление, что ресторан закрыт для проведения мероприятия. Но, как ни странно, метрдотель вежливо улыбнулся и пригласил их внутрь. Посетителей не было, лишь только один человек сидел за дальним столиком.  
\- Я заказывал столик на двоих, - нерешительно сказал Тэ Чжун.  
\- Конечно-конечно. Я провожу вас, - мужчина снова улыбнулся и пошел к тому самому столику, за которым сидел единственный посетитель.  
К своему ужасу Чжэ Чжунг обнаружил, что этим посетителем оказался Чанг Мин.  
Он широко улыбнулся, скрывая внезапно вспыхнувшую злость. Мин предполагал, что ему не понравится видеть Чжэ Чжунга в компании другого, но не думал что это настолько его разозлит.  
\- Это что шутка такая? – Тэ Чжун удивленно переводил взгляд с Мина на Чжэ и обратно. - Вы решили поприкалываться надо мной?  
\- Нет-нет, - поспешно возразил Чжэ. - Я не знал, что он будет здесь.  
\- И это правда, - Чанг Мин всё так же обворожительно улыбался, а Чжэ в свою очередь старался не смотреть на эту улыбку. - Я знал, что если предложу я - Чжэ Чжунг откажется. И тут я зашел так удачно и услышал, как вы договариваетесь. Вот и решил пригласить себя. И нет, - он заметил быстрый взгляд Тэ Чжуна в сторону свободного столика, - пересесть не удастся. Все столики зарезервированы.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг, и ты собираешься остаться тут? С ним?  
\- Я... - Чжэ не знал, что сказать. Он растерялся, а еще больше сбивала с мыслей близость Мина. Разум кричал «Да, конечно!», но Чжэ понимал, что не может такое сказать вслух, ведь он усиленно пытается забыть Чанг Мина.  
\- Ты шутишь? Я планировал провести вечер по-другому! - Чанг Мин с трудом удержался чтоб не вскочить из-за стола и не дать в лицо этому парню. - Чжэ, о тебе и о нем и так ходят слухи! Все считают, что ты отрабатываешь дополнительное финансирование! Неужели это правда?  
Лицо Чжэ Чжунга вспыхнуло. Он слышал, ходили слухи, что он спит с Чанг Мином, чтобы тот давал деньги. Но никак не ожидал, что человек, которому Чжэ якобы нравится, будет действительно подозревать его в этом.  
\- Уходи. - Твердо сказал ему Чжэ Чжунг. - Если ты правда так считаешь, то я не хочу больше с тобой общаться.  
Тэ Чжун сжал кулаки, развернулся и покинул ресторан, не сказав ни слова. Чжэ Чжунг так и стоял у столика совершено без сил. Всё происходило так быстро и так неправильно.  
\- Зачем? - тихо спросил Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Потому что я хочу быть с тобой. Я не могу не думать о тебе. Каждая минута, проведенная вдали от тебя для меня как наказание. Я чувствую себя счастливым только тогда, когда ты рядом. Когда я вижу тебя, когда я слышу твой голос. Даже когда ты прогоняешь меня... Я не позволю никому другому прикоснуться к тебе.  
\- А если ты мне безразличен?  
\- Я добьюсь твоей любви. Чего бы мне этого не стоило.  
\- Отвези меня домой.

Чжэ Чжунг даже не удивился тому, что Чанг Мин направил машину точно в сторону его дома. Он настолько сильно задумался обо всём что произошло, что не сразу понял, что Чанг Мин всё еще с ним. Стоит за его спиной, пока он открывает дверь. Замок щелкнул, но Чжэ не стал открывать дверь. Он повернулся к Мину.  
\- Уходи.  
\- Посмотри на меня и скажи мне это, глядя в глаза, иначе не уйду.  
\- Уходи, - всё так же глядя куда-то в сторону повторил Чжэ Чжунг. - Ты и так испортил весь вечер. Не нужно делать его еще хуже.  
\- Ты не хочешь же сказать, что ты планировал с этим типом...  
Чжэ Чжунг услышал в его голосе нотки злости и заметил, как сжались его кулаки.  
\- Нет, конечно, - усмехнулся он. - Просто... он прав. Обо мне и так много слухов ходит. О том, каким способом я достаю деньги для исследований.  
\- Да какая разница, спим мы или нет. Не обращай на них внимания.  
\- Но это очень неприятно, когда за твоей спиной шушукаются. Поэтому прекрати, пожалуйста, свои посягательства на мою свободу и больше не приходи, ни в компанию, ни сюда.  
Чанг Мин приподнял его лицо и нежно улыбнувшись, сказал:  
\- А теперь повтори глядя на меня. Тогда я отстану от тебя.  
Как и полагал Чжэ, он не смог ничего сказать. Какое там. У него тут же все мысли испарились. А остались только желание прикоснуться, обнять, никуда не отпускать. Чжэ еще помнил, как светились эти глаза от счастья. Помнил широкую открытую улыбку, в которую он мог влюбляться до бесконечности. И сейчас на этом лице ни тени насмешки, только нежность и любовь.  
\- Да, черт! - тихо выругался Чжэ Чжунг. Он обвил руками шею Мина и, притянув к себе, сделал то, о чем так долго мечтал. Этот Мин целовался по-другому: сказывалась практика. Но то, как он это делал просто сводило Чжэ Чжунга с ума. Если бы не потребность в воздухе, он бы так никогда не оторвался от этих теплых и мягких губ.  
\- Мне нравится твой стиль, - хрипло произнес Чанг Мин. - Попробуй прогнать меня еще раз, - и он снова потянулся к губам Чжэ Чжунга, но тот увернулся.  
\- Ну уж нет. Всё, теперь иди домой.  
\- И ты не пригласишь меня?  
Чжэ тихо засмеялся и покачал головой.  
\- Ну ладно, тогда я приглашу себя сам, - Чанг Мин толкнул дверь за спиной Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Нет! Ты не можешь!.. - остальные протесты потонули в очередном поцелуе.  
\- Этот парень так и не дал нам поужинать. Может быть закажем что-нибудь? Пиццу, например, - предложил Чанг Мин, оторвавшись от губ Чжэ Чжунга, который после очередного умопомрачительного поцелуя очень туго соображал.  
Чжэ кивнул, сам не зная на что соглашается.

\- Вот наконец-то я узнаю своего брата! - воскликнул Чжун Су обнимая Чанг Мина. - Наконец-то улыбаешься!  
\- А в этот раз надолго? - как обычно спросил Мин.  
\- Думаю да. Мы будем готовится к выборам в парламент.  
\- Но ведь еще рано, - Чанг Мин изумленно уставился на кузена.  
\- Готовь сани летом. Но не будем сейчас обо мне. Лучше ты мне расскажи, как ты излечился от своей меланхолии.  
Чжун Су заметил, что Чанг Мин снова стал похож на себя. Перестал хандрить, снова улыбался.  
\- Я влюбился. Безумно влюбился. Никогда бы не подумал, что можно так сильно любить одного человека.  
\- И кто же она? Или он? Познакомишь?  
\- Конечно, Су. Пока у нас не всё так гладко, но как только всё наладится я обязательно тебя с ним познакомлю.  
Чанг Мин снова вспомнил проведенный вечер у Чжэ Чжунга. Они заказали пиццу, но поесть толком так и не смогли, потому что не могли оторваться друг от друга. Они целовались, целовались и снова целовались. Целовались у дверей, целовались на диване, целовались на кухне, потом снова на диване и снова у дверей, когда Мину пришлось согласиться с тем, что ему пора домой. И даже сейчас, вспоминая прошедший вечер, Чанг Мин будто чувствовал вкус губ Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Нет, ты просто не имеешь права так загадочно улыбаться, - засмеялся Чжун Су.

Через две недели после того вечера Чжэ Чжунг обнаружил в ящике рядом со своим нижним бельем, белье Мина. Чанг Мин уже несколько дней оставался ночевать у Чжэ, но тот и не думал его прогонять. Да и не смог бы он этого сделать. Потому что влюбился по самую макушку в нового Чанг Мина. Влюбился в вечера рядом с ним на диване, когда под бубнеж телевизора Мин рассказывал что-то о своей работе. Чжэ не понимал ни слова, но ему было так хорошо нежиться в объятьях, слушать любимый голос. Влюбился в страстные ночи, влюбился в ленивые утра. Ему было настолько хорошо, что он решил пустить всё на самотек.  
Но только сейчас когда он увидел белье Мина рядом со своим, он понял, как далеко зашли их отношения за эти две недели.  
\- Мин, - Чжэ Чжунг подошел к дверям ванны.  
Это было обычное утро буднего дня, третей недели их встреч. Чанг Мин чистил зубы, а Чжэ готовился пойти в душ, как раз перед этим открытием.  
\- М? – промычал Мин.  
Губы Чжэ на мгновение тронула улыбка. Лохматый Чанг Мин с зубной щеткой, торчащей изо рта, и всем своим видом показывающий внимание, умилял.  
\- Там. В ящике твое белье…  
\- Ну, да, - невозмутимо ответил Мин, ополоснув рот. – Я конечно могу пользоваться твоим бельем, если тебе так хочется посмотреть на меня в нем. Но всё же я предпочту надевать свое.  
Он быстро чмокнул всё еще немного ошарашенного Чжэ Чжунга и прошел в комнату.  
\- К тому же это жутко неудобно. Нам приходится вставать на час раньше, чтобы я успел до работы заехать домой переодеться.  
Чжэ Чжунг проследовал за Мином. В это короткое время он раздумывал, а не слишком ли рано? Он чувствовал, что отношение Чанг Мина к нему было серьезней некуда. И в принципе если бы Чжэ изъявил бы желание зарегистрировать партнерство, Мин не раздумывая поставил бы подпись в документах. Но всё же Чжэ был не уверен. Не слишком ли они торопят события? Не слишком ли рано съезжаться?  
Он взглянул на высокого парня, стоявшего рядом с кроватью и натягивающего джинсы, и внутри было так хорошо. Чанг Мин бросил взгляд на часы, тихо чертыхнулся и, припрыгивая на одной ноге, попытался как можно оперативнее натянуть джинсы. Всё это вызывало какие-то ощущения правильности происходящего.  
Чжэ Чжунг медленно подошел к Мину, который таки натянул джинсы, и легонько подтолкнул его к кровати. Чанг Мин повиновался безмолвным указаниям Чжэ Чжунга и сел. Чжэ последовал за ним, устроившись у Мина на коленях. Он осторожно коснулся его губ. Чжэ Чжунг едва заметно улыбнулся, Чанг Мин всегда реагировал на его поцелуи. Никогда не мог противиться. Весь такой успешный, сильный, энергичный, но когда дело доходило до поцелуев Чжэ он просто не мог устоять.  
\- Мне на работу, - пробормотал он между короткими прикосновениями губ.  
\- Ну, белье ты перетащил, так что у нас есть час, - Чжэ Чжунг получил еще один мятный поцелуй.  
\- Ага, и я приду туда в джинсах.  
\- Раньше надо было думать и привезти не только трусы, а еще пару костюмов, - еще освежающе сладкий поцелуй. – Пошлешь секретаршу за костюмом. А этот час я хочу забрать себе.

Через еще две недели в шкафу оказались и костюмы. Не прошло и двух месяцев как Чанг Мин почти переехал к Чжэ. Но теперь ему не казалось, что они торопят события. Сейчас всё было настолько правильным и Чанг Мин настолько гармонично вписывался в жизнь Чжэ Чжунга, что казалось что они вместе уже много времени.  
Теперь и рабочий кабинет они делили на двоих. Только вот Чанг Мин предпочитал работать сидя на диване. Они не раз спорили об этом, но Чанг Мин так и продолжал, сидя на диване, раскладывать вокруг себя бумаги.  
Чжэ Чжунг почувствовал, как его макушку легонько поцеловали.  
\- Я работаю, - не отрываясь от бумаг пробормотал он.  
\- Ты меня отвлекаешь, - прошептал Чанг Мин.  
\- Мне кажется, это моя фраза.  
\- Нет, моя. Потому что я не могу сосредоточиться, пока ты тут сидишь с таким умным видом. Тебе никто не говорил, что ты очень сексуально выглядишь в своих очках?  
Чжэ тихо засмеялся и, оторвавшись от бумаг, повернулся к Мину.  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что меня заводят умники.  
\- Все ли? – хитро улыбнулся Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Ну от одного я точно без ума.  
Чанг Мин склонился и нежно поцеловал его. Через мгновение бумаги оказались на полу, а Чжэ отвечал на страстные поцелуи.

Дни шли за днями, а счастье которое чувствовал Чанг Мин не уменьшалось. Порой ему казалось, что больше любить просто невозможно, но Чжэ Чжунг снова что-то делал и Мин снова влюблялся в него без памяти.  
И даже сейчас он никак не мог налюбоваться на Чжэ. Казалось бы ничего особенного не происходит, Чжэ стоит спиной к нему и готовит ужин. Но Мин никак не мог налюбоваться его прямой спиной, аккуратными запястьями, стройными (пусть и не такими длинными как у самого) ногами.  
\- Ты пялишься, - не поворачиваясь, сказал Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Любуюсь.  
\- Нет, пялишься.  
\- Любуюсь.  
Чанг Мин встал из-за стола и, подойдя к Чжэ, обнял его.  
\- А теперь еще и мешаешь, - усмехнулся тот.  
\- Ну и ладно.  
\- Будешь мешать, я не смогу сделать ужин.  
\- У меня есть ты. И пока у меня есть ты мне больше ничего не надо.  
Но организм решил опровергнуть слова хозяина пока еще тихим бурчанием.  
\- А еда всё-таки тебе нужна, - засмеялся Чжэ и повернулся лицом Чанг Мину.  
Тот обнял его и тихо сказал:  
\- Как же я рад, что мы встретились. И то, что метку я сделал уже после того, как влюбился в тебя. Если со мной что-нибудь случится, я вернусь и буду точно знать что люблю тебя.  
Немного подумав он продолжил:  
\- Хотя знаешь, мне кажется нужно сделать новую, чтоб я был уверен в том, что ты меня тоже любишь.  
\- Кто тебе сказал такую глупость?  
\- Я это чувствую, - Чанг Мин поднял голову и, широко улыбнувшись, заглянул в глаза возлюбленному. – И тебе нужно сделать метку.  
\- Нет, - Чжэ уже не смотрел в его глаза и пытался отвернуться, чтоб снова заняться делами, но Чанг Мин сильнее прижал его к себе.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что. Пусти, мне нужно делать ужин.  
\- У нас есть деньги. Мы можем позволить себе это.  
\- У тебя есть.  
\- Чжэ, прекрати, - Чанг Мин закатил глаза. – Ты же знаешь, мне ничего из этого всего не нужно. Да и жизнь без тебя мне не нужна.  
Чжэ Чжунг не любил когда их разговоры заходили в сторону денег, и еще дальше в сторону семьи Мина. Ему сразу же вспоминался разговор с Чжун Су. И эти воспоминания заставляли задуматься о том, что на деле он действительно не пара Мину. Потому что, когда он станет главой корпорации, он и его партнер будут на виду у публики (еще больше чем теперь). Поэтому и партнер должен быть из какой-нибудь известной семьи. И от этих мыслей у Чжэ складывалось чувство будто он крадет свое счастье и любовь.  
\- Ты хмуришься, - Чанг Мин поцеловал его в лоб, стараясь разгладить морщинки. – Мне не нравится, когда ты думаешь о чем-то, хмуришься, сам себе что-то там думаешь, а мне не рассказываешь.  
\- Это не существенно, - Чжэ Чжунг улыбнулся, показывая что все мрачные мысли улетучились. – Лучше помоги мне с ужином. Чанг Мин хотел возразить и всё же выпытать у Чжэ о чем тот думал, но желудок Мина согласился с решением Чжэ заявив об этом громким урчанием.

\- Чанг Мин, танцуй, - заявил владелец юридический фирмы в которой работал Мин – шмякнул на стол папку с документами.  
\- М?  
После восстановления Чанг Мину разрешали вести только мелкие дела и заниматься нотариальными хлопотами. И сколько бы Мин не говорил, что он всё помнит и в принципе уже сориентировался, его всё равно никто не слушал. Но сейчас на его столе желала толстая папка с делом. Он пробежался глазами по первыми страницам и удивленно приподнял брови.  
\- И сразу убийство?  
\- Улики показывают на то, что наш клиент невиновен, поэтому ты разберешься с этим делом достаточно быстро.  
\- Ага, - Чанг Мин уже не слушал его, а углубился в дело.

Чжэ Чжунг был рад, что Чанг Мину наконец-то дали вести дело. Но чем больше тот изучал документы, тем чаще начал хмуриться.  
\- Думаю, я не имею права спрашивать. Но выглядит это уже не так радужно, - заметил он, когда выдался один из спокойных вечеров — они вдвоем работали в кабинете.  
\- Да, чем дальше, тем запутаннее мне кажется эта история. Иди сюда, - Чанг Мин сгреб бумаги и, положив их на пол, пошлепал по дивану.  
Чжэ Чжунг не торопился в расчетах, к тому же ему уже давно хотелось немного отвлечься, так во всяком случае он мотивировал свое быстрое согласие. Чжэ сел на диван, Мин тут же обнял его и повалил. Только после того, как он устроил их более удобно, только после этого Чжэ почувствовал, как его тело расслабилось.  
\- У отца презентация через две недели. Мы приглашены.  
\- Что? – Чжэ Чжунг попытался вскочить, но цепкие руки Мина не позволили ему.  
\- Заодно и познакомлю вас. Жаль только, что бабушки там не будет. Но как-нибудь мы должны сходить к ней на обед.  
\- Но… но…  
\- Никакие отговорки здесь не прокатят, - предупредил его Чанг Мин.  
\- Но не рано ли?.. В смысле, мне кажется, я не готов знакомиться с твоими родителями.  
\- Ну скорее всего там будет только отец, мать в последнее время занята, так что не сопровождает его. И бабушки не будет, а она очень хотела с тобой повидаться. Остальные или не смогут, или слишком сильно недолюбливают своих родственников настолько, что даже не хотят видеть их в людных местах.  
\- Звучит не очень.  
\- Не волнуйся, мой отец нормальный, - Чанг Мин тихо засмеялся и прижал его к себе. – В общем, ты понял, на ту пятницу ничего не планируй.

 

\- Я не понимаю, почему мы должны быть тут. Среди всех этих псевдобогемных людей.  
\- Потому что я состою в союзе писателей и пишу книги. У нас так принято, если у кого-то из наших презентация, мы должны прийти и поддержать его, - спокойно уже в третий раз объяснял Юн Хо своему партнеру. – Поэтому мы сейчас с тобой немного побродим среди всех этих людей. С некоторыми поздороваемся, с некоторыми поболтаем, немного выпьем, поздравим хозяина всего этого безобразия и уйдем домой.  
\- Надо было позвать Чжэ с нами, - начал сокрушаться Ю Чон. – Он, наверное, сидит там дома и всё еще страдает по Чанг Мину. И ведь никогда не признается в том, что до сих пор любит этого богатея.  
\- Я звонил ему, - робко начал Юн Хо.  
\- Что?! – воскликнул Ю Чон. – И почему мы не зашли к нему в гости? Ты же знаешь, что ему одиноко, даже не смотря на то, что он это дело скрывает. Я переживаю за него, а ты оказывается тайно звонил ему. Тем самым ты мешаешь моей заботе о нем…  
\- У него кто-то есть, - перебил его Юн Хо.  
\- Что?.. – в этот раз он успел заткнуть Чону рот рукой, чтоб не привлекать к себе еще больше внимания.  
\- Ну, он не признался, но я понял, что тогда во время той конференции он встретил кого-то.  
\- И он это скрывал от нас? – Ю Чон был более ошарашен, чем должен был бы.  
\- Я думаю, ему хотелось побыть с этим человеком, чтоб мы ему не мешали…  
\- Когда это мы ему мешали?  
\- Не в этом смысле. Ну, ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
\- Не очень.  
\- Ты же помнишь наши первые несколько месяцев, когда мы запирались дома и ни с кем не общались.  
\- Но не так же долго… и мы не скрывали от друзей, что начали встречаться.  
Юн Хо видел, что Ю Чон обиделся на него из-за того, что он ничего не рассказал. И он точно знал, что Чон теперь будет вспоминать ему очень долго.  
\- Юн Хо, пойдем я тебя познакомлю с До Бином, - положение парня спас вовремя подошедший редактор. Но он понял, что Ю Чон всё равно вспомнит об этом дома.  
Довольный редактор сопроводил их к невысокому мужчине. На вид ему было где-то сорок с лишним, хотя возможно и больше. Он был из тех людей, чья внутренняя энергия умело скрывала возраст. Тому же, что пишут на обложка книг, Ю Чон перестал верить, когда начал встречаться с Юн Хо. Мужчина прямо источал какой-то позитив. Потому что после того, как их представили, мужчина улыбнулся и как ни в чем не бывало начал разговаривать с ним и Юн Хо, будто знал их уже много лет. И это помогло Ю Чону забыть о своем недовольстве партнером.  
\- Я удивлен, - продолжал восхищаться До Бин, - что в столь юном возрасте Вы пишете такие глубокие книги! Но они поразили меня. Очень.  
\- Ну что Вы, - смущенно бормотал Юн Хо.  
\- И мой сын тут недавно прочитал ее. А вот кстати и он, - к их компании подошел молодой человек, в котором и Юн Хо и Ю Чон узнали Чанг Мина. – Сын, вот автор той книжки. Ему конец не понравился, - засмеялся До Бин.  
\- Ух, я бы его пнул, - прошипел на ухо Юн Хо Ю Чон.  
\- Нельзя, - шепнул тот ему в ответ. – Здравствуйте, - он протянул руку Чанг Мину. – Я Юн Хо, тот самый автор. И чем же Вам не понравился финал?  
\- Чанг Мин, - коротко представился ему Мин. - Какой-то уж очень оборванный конец. Вроде бы и вместе, а вроде бы и нет. Разве могут люди так жить?  
\- Почему бы и нет?  
\- Я совсем их не понимаю. Разве это так плохо быть с тем кого любишь?  
Юн Хо почувствовал, как Ю Чон вцепился в его локоть, видимо чтобы обуздать желание пнуть Чанг Мина.  
\- Я думаю, что об этом вы можете спорить бесконечно, - снова рассмеялся До Бин. – Мой сын сейчас в романтических отношениях и не может судить объективно.  
\- Да, и я считаю, что герой не должен был мириться с ситуацией. Он должен был бороться. Ну и что тут такого, что забыл. Надо было напомнить. Я бы во всяком случае так и поступил бы. Боролся бы до конца.  
\- Но они совершенно разные люди, даже из разных слоев.  
\- И что? – упрямо сказал Чанг Мин.  
\- Я же говорю, бесполезно.  
\- Я вернулся, - раздался голос за спиной Чанг Мина.  
Теперь Юн Хо крепко стиснул руку Ю Чона чтоб тот не завопил на весь зал. На удачу Ю Чон понял этот посыл и, только удивленно хлопая глазами, произнес:  
\- Чжэ?  
\- Вы знаете друг друга? – Чанг Мин переводил взгляд с новых знакомых на Чжэ и обратно.  
\- А вот и Чжэ Чжунг? – До Бин не дав ему ответить в пару шагов сократил расстояние между ними и крепко обнял его. – Я прямо горжусь своим мальчиком отхапал себе такого красавца.  
До Бин засмеялся, а Чжэ Чжунг не знал куда бы спрятаться от смущения.  
\- Отец, Чжэ Чжунга «отхапал» я, - тот снова рассмеялся и выпустил из своих объятий Чжэ.  
\- Я рад наконец-то познакомиться с тобой. Кстати Чжун Су тоже обещал прийти. А вот и он, - отец помахал рукой подзывая того к ним.  
\- Чжэ, можно тебя на минутку?  
Не дожидаясь ответа Ю Чон утащил Чжэ подальше от семейства Шимов. Юн Хо извинился и последовал за партнером, чтоб тот не наделал никаких глупостей.  
\- Чжэ, с каких это пор вы встречаетесь?  
\- Какое-то время, - уклончиво ответил Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Почему ты не рассказал нам?  
\- Да как-то не получалось. То работа, то дома… там дела…  
\- Чон, не наседай на него.  
\- Нет, я просто не понимаю. Он страдает по этому парню полгода и тут бах, они встречаются. Признавайся, ты разыскал его?  
\- Нет, мы встретились на конференции… я отказал ему… но он был настойчив. И… слушай, я сам не понимаю, как так получилось. Но мы живем вместе и… и я счастлив, - широко улыбнулся Чжэ Чжунг. – Он другой, хотя в нем проскальзывает то что мне так понравилось в том Чанг Мине. Но если пришлось бы выбирать, я бы выбрал этого.  
Чжэ Чжунг взглянул на Чанг Мина, тот разговаривал с братом и немного хмурился. Настолько незаметно, что другие чаще всего не видели, но Чжэ всегда замечал эту небольшую складочку на лбу, в тот момент, когда Мину что-то не нравится. Чжэ Чжунгу хотелось, чтобы поскорее закончилось это мероприятие, чтобы он снова мог оказаться ближе к Мину.

\- Чанг Мин, я слышал, что ты будешь вести дело Пака, - Чжун Су как обычно на людях вел себя до жуткого официально. Будто они были не родственниками, деловыми партнерами.  
Но Чжун Су был таким во всем. Только дома позволял себе быть другим.  
\- Да.  
\- Хорошо. Это будет хорошим подспорьем в твоей карьере. Пак не забудет твою помощь.  
\- Дело обещает быть легким, - Чанг Мин нахмурился. Ему не нравилось, когда какие-то дела или какие-то знакомства могли бы принести пользу карьере. В этом он был совсем не похож на Чжун Су. Он не собирался делать карьеру политика или становиться государственным прокурором. Он планировал открыть свою небольшую контору и жить спокойной жизнью рядом с Чжэ. Мин снова недовольно нахмурился. Ему хотелось поскорее попасть домой, чтобы остаться с Чжэ Чжунгом наедине.  
\- Вот и хорошо. Помни, Чанг Мин, это будет полезно для твоей карьеры.  
Мин заметил, что Чжэ Чжунг уже поговорил с друзьями и теперь, когда им пришлось пойти еще с кем-то здороваться, он стоял в одиночестве, озираясь по сторонам. Мин видел, что Чжэ тут неуютно.  
\- Я пожалуй пойду, - улыбнулся Чанг Мин Чжун Су и направился к Чжэ.  
\- Хочешь, пойдем домой? - шепнул ему Мин.  
Но Чжэ Чжунг ничего не ответил лишь только поджал губы. Чанг Мин оглянулся и увидел за спиной Чжун Су. За годы тренировки в политике по лицу Су было не понять, что он на самом деле чувствует или думает.  
\- Здравствуйте, - но по голосу Мин всё же уловил нотки недовольства.  
\- Это Чжэ Чжунг, а это Чжун Су — мой брат, - представил их друг другу Чанг Мин. – Су, мы собирались уходить.  
\- Хорошо. Ты сходи к отцу, попрощайся. А я познакомлюсь с твоим партнером.  
Чанг Мину совсем не хотелось оставлять их наедине, хоть причин для беспокойства не было. Всё же какое–то неприятное чувство появилось. Он замешкался на секунду и всё же решил, что попрощаться с отцом нужно. Чанг Мин ободряюще улыбнулся Чжэ и пошел искать отца.  
\- Всё же Вы его нашли. Я думал Вы умнее.  
\- Скажу вот что. Не я его нашел, но я не жалею о том, что судьба снова свела нас.  
\- Зря очень зря. Судьба не судьба. Но Вы как умный человек должны понимать, что вы не пара. Даже сейчас все смотрят на вас не как на пару. Откажитесь от него пока не поздно.  
\- Что Вы имеете ввиду?  
\- Я к тому что сейчас он играет с Вами, а потом бросит. Я советую опередить его.  
\- Глупости это.  
\- Вы думаете, что я не знаю своего брата? Он прекрасно понимает свое положение в обществе. Он знает к какой семье принадлежит, и он прекрасно понимает, что связать свою жизнь с Вашей он не может. Так что в один из прекрасных дней он бросит Вас ради кого-нибудь более подходящего.  
Чжэ Чжунг открыл было рот, чтоб возразить, но подошел Чанг Мин.  
\- Всё я попрощался за нас. Пойдем. Пока, Су.  
\- Пока-пока, - улыбнулся он им. – Приятно было познакомиться.

Чанг Мин заметил, что после этого мероприятия Чжэ Чжунг был не такой, как обычно. Чаще задумывался о чем-то, хмурился.  
\- Чжэ, тебя что-то беспокоит? – решился спросить он, когда одним из теплых вечеров они сидели на террасе и попивали вино.  
\- А? Нет.  
\- Ты в последнее время всё чаще хмуришься. Если бы это была работа, ты бы мне рассказал. Это что-то другое. Чжэ, о чем ты думаешь? Что тебя беспокоит?  
\- Я просто думаю о том, что мы ведь из совершенно разных миров. И тебе подошел бы другой партнер…  
\- Что? – Чанг Мин резко повернулся к Чжэ. – Ты такой умный, но думаешь о каких-то глупостях. Мне никто не подойдет. Никто и никогда, если это не ты. И даже не думай об этом. Или тебе что-то Чжун Су наговорил? Ты его не слушай. Он конечно парень хороший и добрый, но как дело доходит до карьеры, сам не похож на себя.  
\- Нет… я…  
Пока Чжэ Чжунг пытался найти слова, Чанг Мин уже встал со своего кресла и навис над ним.  
\- Если когда-нибудь ты усомнишься в моих чувствах к тебе или кто-то заставит тебя в этом усомниться. Не верь. Не слушай. Я люблю тебя, любил и буду любить. Ты мое счастье.  
Чжэ Чжунг улыбнулся.  
\- А ты мое, - и притянул к себе для поцелуя.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Renewed  
> Первая публикация на дайри 31.08.2013

Чанг Мин не любил, когда клиенты назначали встречи вечером и у себя дома. Но этому клиенту он не смог отказать, потому что владелец фирмы, в которой он работал, буквально вынудил его согласиться на вечерний визит.  
Мин хотел провести этот вечер с Чжэ. Хотя сегодня к ним в гости должны были прийти те самые его друзья, которых он видел на встрече отца. Но всё же, вечер дома с Чжэ Чжунгом был куда ценнее для него, чем вечер в компании толстого потеющего мужчины.  
Он снова улыбнулся мистеру Паку.  
\- Я здесь для того, чтобы еще раз опросить вас. Возможно что что-то вы забыли рассказать, что-то важное для дела. Или были упущены какие-то детали. Мне нужно знать абсолютно всё. От и до, чтобы потом ничего не всплыло неприятным сюрпризом на суде.  
\- Да что там может всплыть? Чой уверил меня, что дело абсолютно простое. Что все улики свидетельствуют за меня. Что это плевое дело.  
\- Примерно так и обстоит всё. Но мне хочется быть уверенным на все сто процентов, что никаких сюрпризов не будет.

\- Ну он же знал, что мы придем сегодня. Зачем он назначил встречу с клиентом так поздно? Чжэ, а ты уверен, что у него нет никого не стороне! – предположил Ю Чон и казалось, что это шокировало даже его самого.  
\- Конечно, нет, - улыбнулся Чжэ Чжунг. – Он бы и не поехал, но начальство настаивало.  
\- Чёрт, да он супер-богатый парень, зачем ему работать. И тебя бы мог освободить от работы.  
\- Ему самому нравится. С поступления в университет он не берет денег с карточки, которую дали ему родители на карманные расходы, как он выразился. В университете на младших курсах он подрабатывал, на старших устроился помощником в эту фирму, где и остался после выпуска. Фирма известная, да и Мин не дурак.  
\- Вы думали уже об оформлении? - спросил Юн Хо, помогая Чжэ убирать со стола.  
\- Мин всё время намекает, но мне кажется, что рано еще думать об этом.  
\- Что? Какое рано? Мы зарегистрировались уже через три месяца.  
Чжэ Чжунгу не дал ответить звук открывающейся двери.  
\- Я сейчас вернусь, - и он вышел в прихожую.  
Чанг Мин выглядел не лучшим образом. По нему было видно, что он вымотан, но что-то в его взгляде заставило Чжэ Чжунга забеспокоиться.  
\- Всё в порядке?  
Чанг Мин ничего не ответил, уронив свой портфель на пол, он подошел к Чжэ и обнял его.  
\- Гости еще тут? – прошептал он, уткнувшись носом в его ключицу.  
\- Ага. Ю Чон жаждет с тобой познакомиться.  
\- Хорошо. Дай мне пять минут, я приведу себя в порядок.  
\- Ты уверен?.. Выглядишь усталым.  
\- Всё хорошо. Только пять минут, - и он оторвался от Чжэ. Легонько чмокнув того в лоб, Мин направился в спальню.  
Он действительно вернулся через пять минут, когда все перебрались в гостиную, чтобы за бокалом алкоголя продолжить беседу. Чанг Мин выглядел посвежевшим, но всё равно Чжэ Чжунг видел, что что-то не так.

В целом вечер прошел хорошо. Ю Чон был в восторге от нового Чанг Мина. Ведь этот Мин знал и рассказывал много интересных и веселых историй. Все были довольны, но беспокойство не покидало Чжэ Чжунга.  
Ночью, когда они уже лежали в постели Чжэ никак не мог заснуть.  
\- Перестань ворочаться, - пробормотал Мин, сильнее прижимая к себе любимого. – Спи давай.  
\- Мин, что случилось?  
Чанг Мин промолчал.  
\- Сегодня. Не отмалчивайся, я видел, что ты был сегодня сам не свой. Когда что-то тревожило меня, я доверился тебе и рассказал всё. Почему же ты мне не доверяешь настолько, чтоб открыться?  
\- Потому что я не знаю насколько это будет опасно для тебя, - Чанг Мин повернулся к Чжэ лицом.  
Чжэ Чжунг в темноте не видел выражение его лица, но каким-то шестым чувством он понимал, что Чанг Мин хмурится. Он осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев его лба, Чанг Мин перехватил ладонь и нежно коснулся пальцев Чжэ губами.  
\- Сегодня я виделся с клиентом… мне кажется он виновен.  
\- Ты спрашивал его?  
\- Я спрашивал так, как бы спрашивали в суде. Хотя я подозреваю, что до суда дело не дойдет, на предварительном слушании его признают невиновным.  
\- Почему ты так думаешь?  
\- Ему помогут деньги. Если только у прокурора не будет больше доказательств.  
Чанг Мин замолчал. Он задумчиво рисовал узоры на плече Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- И что ты думаешь делать?  
\- Думаю нужно начать с самого начала. Снова поговорить со свидетелями, посетить место преступления.  
\- Но ты же не полицейский, - Чжэ Чжунг старался, чтобы голос его не звучал испуганно. – И к тому же, ты должен его защищать, а не сажать.  
\- Да… но я так не могу, Чжэ. Я не могу защищать человека, если есть хоть небольшое сомнение в его невиновности… И это неправильно. Разве ради этого я учился? Ради этого я работал? К этому я стремился? Чтобы вот такой, как он смог выйти сухим из воды?..  
\- Но ты же понимаешь, что не сможешь изменить всё? Так было всегда.  
\- Ну и что? Нет, Чжэ, я так не могу. А может быть он и невиновен… мне надо всё проверить.  
\- Хорошо. Только будь осторожен, - прошептал Чжэ Чжунг.

Всю следующую неделю Чанг Мин приходил поздно, а уходил рано. Уже на третий день Чжэ понял, как сильно скучает по нему. Но он не мог отговорить парня, не мог убедить в том, что это дело полиции. И к тому же, он прекрасно понимал почему Мин так поступает.  
В дверь позвонили. Чжэ открыл дверь и обнаружил на пороге Чжун Су.  
\- Не пригласишь?  
Чжэ Чжунг отошел от дверей, пропуская гостя в квартиру.  
\- Я полагаю, что чая ты мне не предложишь. Но это и правильно, я не чаевничать сюда пришел, а поговорить с тобой. Пройдем хоть в гостиную.  
Чжэ Чжунг всё так же молча проследовал за Чжун Су. Тот осмотрел комнату и приподнял брови:  
\- Я смотрю, тут ничего не поменялось. Всё та же дешевенькая мебель.  
\- Зачем бы мне ее менять?  
\- Ну хотя бы, исходя из того, что теперь у тебя есть деньги.  
Теперь настала очередь Чжэ удивленно приподнимать брови.  
\- Ой, не надо тут строить из себя святую невинность. Разве ты не думал, что ты можешь себе позволить на деньги семьи?  
\- Зачем мне деньги вашей семьи, если нам с Мином хватает того, что у нас есть?  
\- Ну, конечно, - язвительно заметил Чжун Су, - тебе хватает. В принципе мне всё равно, что ты сейчас из себя изображаешь. Я хочу, чтобы ты оставил моего брата.  
\- С какой стати?  
\- С такой, что ты ему не пара. С такой, что ты ему не подходишь: по статусу, по происхождению.  
\- Как видишь нам это абсолютно не мешает.  
\- Хорошо, давай я поставлю вопрос так, сколько ты хочешь?  
\- Твои деньги мне не нужны. Оставлять Мина я не намерен, так что чего бы ты ни сказал, это бесполезно. Лучше уходи.  
\- И не подумаю, пока не заставлю тебя расстаться с моим братом.  
\- Хорошо, тогда я сейчас звоню в полицию и заявляю о том, что ты вломился в мою квартиру и угрожаешь мне.  
\- Как ты думаешь, кому они поверят?  
\- Мне всё равно, у меня хороший адвокат, - Чжэ Чжунг обворожительно улыбнулся и проследовал к двери. – А теперь, до свидания.  
\- Запомни, Ким Чжэ Чжунг, я этого так просто не оставлю. Я не позволю тебе разрушить жизнь моего брата!  
Он резко развернулся и вылетел из квартиры.

\- Ты какой-то задумчивый, - заметил Чанг Мин за ужином. – Что-то случилось?  
\- Нет, ничего. Просто устал, - соврал Чжэ.  
Он не хотел говорить о неприятной стычке с Чжун Су. Он понимал то, о чем говорил Чжун Су. Но отказаться от того, что имел сейчас, он уже не мог.  
\- Лучше расскажи как у тебя на работе? Как тот клиент?  
\- Ну, - нехотя протянул Чанг Мин, - нормально дела и клиент вроде бы жив здоров.  
\- Вроде бы?  
\- Понимаешь, я как раз хотел тебе сегодня сказать. Мне на какое-то время придется уехать.  
\- А… как же дело? Как же работа?  
\- Я больше не веду это дело. Отказался. А на работе я взял небольшой отпуск.  
\- Но… заседание… ты говорил…  
\- Дело в том, что я некоторое время помогаю детективу ведущему это дело. Ну и в общем суд всё же будет, его немного отсрочили.  
\- У вас появились улики?  
\- Да, но только косвенные. Вот именно поэтому мне нужно уехать. Но это ненадолго, честно, - быстро добавил Чанг Мин, увидев обеспокоенное лицо Чжэ.  
\- Но, Мин, ты же не полицейский и тем более ты не обвинитель. Пусть этим делом занимается детектив.  
\- Да, я не обвинитель, да я не полицейский, но я не могу оставить это дело. А вдруг им не удастся найти доказательств? Вдруг он уйдет от ответственности. Я не могу так. Зная, что я мог бы сделать больше, дать еще одному подлецу уйти от правосудия… я просто не могу. К тому же я так чудесно лажу с людьми и я не полицейский, поэтому мне будет легче расспрашивать людей.  
\- Хорошо. Только обещай мне быть очень, очень осторожным, вернуться как можно быстрее и звонить как можно чаще.  
\- Я тоже буду скучать по тебе, - улыбнулся Чанг Мин. – Я постараюсь как можно быстрее всё уладить и вернуться. А потом, как дело закончится мы с тобой поедем отдыхать. Как ты смотришь на тот отель, в котором мы познакомились?  
\- Это так глупо, - рассмеялся Чжэ Чжунг. Неверное, из-за новых волнений напряжение из-за разговора с Чжун Су ушло.  
\- Нет, это не глупо, а романтично. К тому же, если ты не заметил, то скоро у нас будет полгода, как мы встречаемся. Я считаю, что это надо отметить.  
\- Ты сначала вернись, а потом уже поговорим.

Чанг Мин хоть и волновался, но старался не показывать этого Чжэ Чжунгу. Тот и так в последнее время ходит смурной, зачем его нагружать еще и другими проблемами? Так решил Чанг Мин. Но он действительно волновался, ведь Чжэ был прав, он не был полицейским. Он не умел допрашивать, и всё что он мог сделать — поговорить с людьми, знавшими девушку. Мин сам не знал почему, но он решил, что лучше всего будет вернуться к самому началу. А еще точнее поехать в родной город девушки и поговорить с ее родственниками и со всеми, кто ее знал. Это навряд ли помогло бы с уликами, но Мин чувствовал, что просто необходимо это сделать.  
\- Ты что творишь?! – Чанг Мин еще ни разу не видел Чжун Су в своем кабинете и ни разу таким злым.  
\- Собираю документы, - пожал плечами Мин, стараясь показать что появление брата его ни капли не удивило.  
\- Нет! Что ты делаешь со своей жизнью?! Я узнал, что ты отказался от дела Пака. И еще хлеще, ты бросил работу!  
\- Ну, скажем так, не бросил, а ушел в отпуск. А по поводу дела, в нем есть некоторые расхождения с моими моральными принципами.  
\- К черту твои моральные принципы! Это дело помогло бы с продвижением твоей карьеры!  
\- Су, я не ты. Я не карьерист. Мне это просто не нужно. Я хочу спокойно работать и крепко спать.  
\- Это из-за него?  
\- Су, это из-за меня. Почему когда дело касается чьей-то карьеры ты превращаешься в глухого и слепого?  
\- Да потому что я знаю, что будет лучше для тебя. Я обещал твоим родителям позаботиться о тебе. Но ты не слушаешь моих советов. И своими же руками рушишь карьеру.  
\- Су, я тебе сказал всё. Ты не сможешь меня переубедить. Наш разговор окончен.

Дни шли за днями. Хоть Чжэ и работал, всё равно никак не мог отвлечься от мысли, что Чанг Мин уехал слишком надолго. И звонил он очень редко. Сам же Чжэ старался не звонить ему — не хотел отвлекать. Ведь последнее о чем сообщил Чанг Мин три дня назад, это то, что он напал на след и что у него скоро появятся доказательства связи Пака с убитой девушкой.  
Чжэ пытался занять свои вечера работой, но выходило это не очень успешно.  
\- Скучаешь по нему? – спросил Ю Чон, раскладывая закуски по белым и черным тарелкам из своего любимого набора.  
Чжэ Чжунгу в последнее время совсем не хотелось никуда выходить, но пропустить день рождения Ю Чона он просто не мог. Хотя бы потому что за такой тяжелый проступок полагалась смертная казнь и палачом выступал сам Ю Чон. Поэтому не испытывая судьбу, Чжэ пришел, поздравил именинника от себя и от Мина, подарил подарок и скрылся на кухне, чтобы избежать вопросов от друзей Чона.  
\- Нет.  
\- Врешь.  
\- Да, - Чжэ Чжунг сидел на высоком стуле у стойки, совмещенной с кухонным столом, и покачивал ногой. Сейчас это занятие почему-то казалось ему чрезвычайно увлекательным. Хотя причина была в том, что это был не первый стакан вина за этот вечер, который, к слову, еще и не начался.  
\- Конечно, скучаю, мне даже хочется придумать что-нибудь страшное, чтобы он бросил всё и приехал ко мне. Но я не могу. Я знаю, как важно для него то, что он делает. И я не хочу, чтобы он винил меня, если дело провалится из-за моей прихоти.  
\- Ну, если он действительно тебя любит, то никогда в таком не обвинит. Он хотя бы звонит?  
\- Старается как можно чаще, но, конечно же, мне этого мало.  
\- Чем чаще я думаю об этом, тем больше мне кажется, что это судьба. Нет, даже не думай смеяться, - сказал Ю Чон, увидев на губах друга легкую усмешку. – Просто тогда, он не знал кто ты, но нашел тебя. Ему стерли память, - Чон старался избегать уточнения, кто именно это сделал, - но он всё равно тебя нашел.  
\- Просто совпадение.  
\- Думай как хочешь, но мне кажется, что это судьба…  
\- Ну, что вы тут застряли? – в кухню влетел раскрасневшийся Юн Хо. – Гости уже устали ждать.  
\- Уже идем, - сказал Ю Чон, всучив партнеру тарелки с закусками.

Домой Чжэ вернулся только на следующий день. Ю Чон уговорил его остаться в комнате для гостей. Утром он так же не торопился отпускать друга, поэтому домой Чжэ вернулся ближе к обеду. Консьерж вручил ему конверт с логотипом банка, в котором он брал ссуду на покупку этой квартиры.  
Чжэ Чжунг не успел открыть конверт и узнать, что ему пришло, как зазвонил телефон. Его грудь снова заполнило теплое чувство счастья, когда он увидел, что звонил Чанг Мин.  
\- Привет.  
\- Как ты? – спросил Мин.  
\- Нормально. Вчера от нас поздравил с днем рождения Ю Чона.  
\- Надеюсь, ему понравился наш подарок?  
\- Конечно. Всё было чудесно и вечеринка была хорошей. Тебе бы понравилось. А как твои дела? Как расследование?  
\- Нормально… продвигается. Очень медленно.  
\- Тебе, наверное, нужно возвращаться к работе?  
\- Да, - Чанг Мин замолчал на мгновение. – Чжэ…  
\- Да?  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
\- Я тебя тоже.

Чжэ Чжунг будто чувствовал, когда стоит завершить звонок. Чанг Мин чувствовал, что еще немного, и он скажет «я скучаю», тогда и Чжэ пришлось бы признать это. Мин понимал, что партнер чувствует то же самое, но это не так давит, пока они оба молчат. Чанг Мин понимал, что Чжэ поддерживает его, но никак не мог избавиться от чувства вины. Он будто слышал несказанные Чжэ упреки, что бросил одного.  
\- Хочешь уехать? – на пороге комнаты стоял детектив Санг Тэ.  
Сегодня они снова посетили родителей девушки, им позволили осмотреть ее комнату, особо не надеясь ни на что. Ведь полиция обыскивала комнату и не раз, но так ничего и не нашла.  
\- Я… я не хочу, чтоб ты подумал, что давлю на тебя или что-то в этом духе. Но с тобой мы продвинулись дальше, чем если бы я приехал сюда один. Я полицейский, а ты нет. Люди охотнее с тобой общаются…  
\- Всё в порядке. Он понимает.  
Чанг Мин отвел взгляд, чтоб детектив не понял, что попал в точку. Мин уехал из дома почти три недели назад. И ему безумно хотелось вернуться. Но дело двигалось, действительно двигалось.  
\- Постой-ка… - его взгляд упал на полку, где стояла подставка для бижутерии. – Эти часы… откуда у нее такие часы?  
\- То есть? Купила или подарили, я не знаю… это же просто часы.  
\- А вот и нет. Не так давно была выпущена ограниченная серия часов, приуроченная к юбилею фирмы производителя. Сами по себе часы у них недешевые, сам можешь прикинуть сколько могут примерно стоить коллекционные.  
\- Погоди. А ты-то откуда знаешь? Это же женские часы.  
\- Да, женские. Но так же выпускались и мужские. Чжэ хотел подарить мне такие и постоянно рассматривал каталоги. Мне пришлось его уговаривать отказаться от этой затеи, потому что цена была просто неподъемная.  
\- Неужели у вас нет денег? - Санг Тэ скептически посмотрел на Мина.  
\- Не смотри на меня так, - засмеялся Чанг Мин, - мы живем по своим средствам. Но ты прав, кто-нибудь из моей семьи мог бы себе позволить это.  
\- Как и кто-то другой настолько же богатый.  
\- В точку. Отсюда вопрос, откуда у нее эти часы?  
Детектив нахмурился.  
\- Это просто очередное косвенное доказательство того, что она могла быть с ним знакома. Ты сам должен понимать, куда нас пошлет прокурор.  
\- Да-да, - Чанг Мин откинулся на кровати девушки. – Но мы так и не знаем, какие связывали их отношения. По записям мы видели, что она работала волонтером в местном центре досуга, где два раза проводились встречи с Паком. И что?  
\- Пару раз машину с госзнаками видели около ее дома.  
\- В этой машине мог оказаться кто угодно.  
\- Ее родители опознали его.  
\- Конечно, они считают, что он убийца. Они могли видеть похожего человека. И как они его описывают? В шляпе и очках? Они могли спутать его с кем-нибудь другим. Нам нужны доказательства и самое главное - мотив, - тяжело вздохнул Чанг Мин.  
Его внимание привлекла одна книга. Девушка явно не была поклонницей чтения, потому что книги были покрыты тонким слоем пыли, но на одной из них был небольшой, более чистый квадрат, словно что-то лежало сверху.  
\- Ты говоришь, родители ничего трогали с тех пор?  
\- Да. Говорят им еще тяжело заходить в эту комнату, - подтвердил детектив.  
Чанг Мин хмыкнул и принялся внимательно осматривать комнату. На подоконнике он нашел небольшой блокнот, но он не подходил по размеру. Он принялся и дальше осматривать пока не нашел то, что по размеру и форме подходило к тому более чистому месту. Это был небольшой дамский роман в твердой обложке.  
\- Что это?  
\- Еще не знаю, - пробормотал Чанг Мин, рассматривая книгу. Он пролистал страницы, даже встряхнул книгу, но из нее (как он надеялся) ничего не выпало. – Она лежала сначала там, - он указал на полку с остальными книгами, - но потом она взяла ее.  
\- Может быть перечитывала. Какая разница, Чанг Мин?  
\- Действительно.  
Он снова уселся на кровать и продолжил вертеть книгу в руках. Мин открыл ее на самой последней странице, чтоб удостовериться, что ее не брали в библиотеке, и он словно почувствовал что-то неладное. Он более внимательно просмотрел последнюю страницу, затем обложку и лишь потом понял, что его смутило. Рядом с корешком был небольшой, едва заметный, надрез. Чанг Мин мысленно попросил прощения у книги и принялся отрывать лист приклеенный на обложку. Что-то выскользнуло буквально из под его пальцев. Чанг Мин наклонился и поднял microSD.  
\- Санг Тэ, - взволновано позвал он детектива. – Слушай, у тебя есть разъем для microSD? У меня нет… а тут…  
\- Ты что-то нашел?  
Чанг Мин показал ему небольшой кусочек пластика.  
\- Она такая крошечная, что действительно это не проблема ее спрятать.  
Санг Тэ протянул Чанг Мину телефон. Несмотря на волнение, осторожно вставил карту и после того, как телефон ее определил, открыл первую попавшуюся папку.  
\- Вот это да, - присвистнул он. – Чем тебе не мотив?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Renewed  
> Первая публикация на дайри 14.09.2013

Чжэ Чжунг закончил с последним отчетом. Но снова пробежался глазами по бумаге.  
\- Вот и хорошо.  
\- Чжэ, мне нужно с тобой поговорить, - в его кабинет влетел Хо Чжин. Чжэ Чжунг еще ни разу за всё то время, что с ним работал не видел его таким взволнованным.  
\- Что такое?  
\- Я… я не знаю как такое произошло… тебя отстраняют.  
\- То есть?  
\- Совету директоров откуда-то стало известно о том инциденте с парнем, который проснулся.  
\- Но как? – это был совсем не тот вопрос, который хотел задать Чжэ. Но слова не складывались в более или менее адекватные предложения. В голове царила полная сумятица.  
\- Я не знаю. Но они вызывают тебя к себе… и Чжэ я не знаю что делать.  
Чжэ Чжунг понимал растерянность своего начальника. Ведь то, что произошло тогда было известно всего нескольким людям.  
\- Хорошо. Всё равно с ними нужно поговорить. Я надеюсь я смогу им объяснить, что произошло на самом деле.  
На удивление в кабинете собрались все пятеро учредителей компании. Еще ни один из провинившихся работников не удостаивался такой чести.  
\- Ким Чжэ Чжунг. Вы проявляли себя как компетентный работник. Все ваши характеристики говорят о том, что вы именно тот работник, на которого можно положится. Тот, в чьем уме не стоит даже сомневаться. Но вдруг мы узнаем о Вашей ошибке. Я бы сказал даже халатности. Ваш клиент проснулся во время восстановления. Это неприемлемо. Потрудитесь объяснить, как такое могло произойти.  
\- Причины пробуждения я так и не нашел. Я пересмотрел все данные, я перепроверил все. Я просчитал все возможности и этого просто не могло произойти. Но так получилось. Но мы исправили ситуацию и вернули клиента его семье, у которой не было претензий к нам.  
\- Скажите, где были вы, когда это произошло.  
\- Дома.  
\- Почему Вы были дома?  
\- На последней стадии – возвращение памяти, присутствие специалиста не обязательно.  
\- Но желательно. Поэтому нам интересно почему Вы оставили свой пост.  
\- Это действительно не обязательно. Потому что на этой стадии справилась бы и обезьяна. Ведь необходимо только записывать данные и отчитываться мне если что-то пойдет не так. Я же в свою очередь подготавливал работу по сравнению смесей для улучшения нашей работы.  
\- Нас не интересуют Ваши теоретические изыскания, нас интересует практическое выполнение контракта с нашими клиентами. Поэтому мы и не понимаем, как Вы могли оставить свой пост лишь для того, чтоб написать какую-то работу, когда в это время клиент проснулся. И что хуже — покинул здание!  
\- Но если вы посмотрите Чжэ Чжунг далеко продвинулся в теоретической работе…  
\- Вас, Хо Чжин, никто не спрашивает. Будьте любезны или молчите, или покиньте кабинет.  
\- Доктор Ким вы нарушили устав, Вы покинули рабочее место. В принципе, за Ваши заслуги мы могли бы закрыть глаза на это. Но мы не можем игнорировать тот факт, что наш клиент проснулся во время восстановления. Мы вынуждены попросить Вас отдать пропуск и освободить рабочее место. Не смотря на Ваши заслуги и острый ум, мы не можем позволить, чтобы такое повторилось.  
Внутри словно что-то оборвалось. Он уже не слушал, что говорили в совете, что говорил Хо Чжин. Он только что потерял любимую работу. Буквально за несколько минут он лишился того, что так любил. Не спрашивая разрешения покинуть кабинет, Чжэ на ватных ногах поплелся к своему кабинету, к своему бывшему кабинету.

Они стояли в темном сыром переулке. Редкие машины, проезжавшие мимо, даже не выхватывали фарами их силуэты. Но девушка продолжала нервно озираться.  
\- Я запишу наш разговор, на всякий случай, - мягко сказал Чанг Мин.  
\- Это поможет?  
\- Конечно. Нам поможет любая информация. А еще лучше, если ты дала бы показания в суде…  
\- Нет-нет, - торопливо зашептала она. – Вы уедете, а мне тут еще жить. У них тут всё куплено… я просто не выживу, если они узнают, что это я.  
\- Не беспокойся, если ты дашь показания, мы сможем увезти тебя отсюда. Мы сможем поместить тебя в программу защиты свидетелей. Мы поможем тебе. А теперь расскажи мне, что ты знаешь об этих фотографиях.  
\- В общем Су Рин, ну и я, мы подрабатывали в местном гольф-клубе. Только это снаружи он называется гольф-клубом, а на деле обычный бордель, со своими девочками и сутенерами. Клиенты сюда приезжают видные. А что? Городок маленький, тихий, нет ничего подозрительного, если крупный бизнесмен или политик приезжал насладиться тихим отдыхом или игрой в гольф. На это они все рассчитывали. А нам ничего не оставалось делать. Это было единственное место, где можно было реально заработать денег. Вы сами видите, как мы тут живем. Даже не безденежье так угнетает, как чувство безысходности, которым всё пропитано в этом городе. Каждая более или менее симпатичная девушка попадала сюда работать.  
Где-то недалеко послышался смех, крики и звуки бьющегося стекла. Девушка испуганно посмотрела в сторону откуда шли звуки и заговорила еще быстрее.  
\- Су Рин пришла в голову идея о том, как можно было бы вырваться из всего этого. Она протащила телефон, не спрашивайте как, я не спрашивала да и не важно было это. Если бы хозяева клуба узнали, то нас бы нашли в ближайшей канаве на следующий день.  
\- На карте фотографии сделанные в разные дни.  
\- Ну, этого я не знаю. Может быть, она еще приносила его. Но в тот день я обслуживала какого-то видного бизнесмена. Она сделала несколько фотографий, а через несколько дней принесла мне крупную сумму. Сказала, что теперь мы сможем бросить это всё и уехать из этого города. Су Рин говорила, что ее план сработал и что теперь мы сможем жить нормальной жизнью… а через две недели приехала полиция и сообщила, что ее нашли мертвой. Мне было страшно. Я почти не выходила из дома, в клубе какое-то время меня не искали, они были заняты другим. Потом нашли меня. Они в своеобразной манере расспросили меня, знаю ли я что-нибудь. Если бы я проболталась, то сейчас бы не стояла здесь.  
\- Они били вас?  
Девушка кивнула. Звуки голосов приближались. Она испуганно встрепенулась и шепнула:  
\- Встретимся потом, - выскочила из переулка и бросилась бежать, словно за ней кто-то гнался.  
Чанг Мин не стал ее останавливать. Он записал их разговор и к тому же был уверен, что снова встретится с девушкой. Он медленно вышел из переулка и направился в сторону гостиницы.  
Тут на его пути появились два человека.  
\- Не торопись, дружок.  
Сзади подбежали еще двое.  
\- Мы не догнали ее.  
\- Эй, красавчик, расскажи-ка нам, с кем ты тут устраивал такое позднее рандеву?  
\- А вам не кажется, что это мое дело, с кем, когда и где мне встречаться, - усмехнулся Мин и попытался пройти мимо главаря, но тот резко толкнул его в грудь.  
\- Мы не закончили. Кто она? Ты же работаешь на полицию? Расскажи нам кто эта девица и мы поможем вам разобраться в этом деле.  
\- В каком таком деле?  
\- Я бы на твоем месте, остроумный ты наш, прекратил паясничать и отвечал бы на вопросы.  
\- Но ты не на моем месте.  
\- Хватит уже трепаться, - возмутился один из подошедших. – Что она тебе сказала?  
Он схватил Мина за грудки и слегка тряхнул.  
\- Ничего из того, что бы тебе стоило знать, - он резко ударил его по рукам, чтоб отпустил.  
Чанг Мину очень хотелось избежать драки, потому что он понимал — одному против четырех не выстоять. Насчет один на один у него были сомнения, даже не смотря на то, что Мин следил за собой, часто посещал спортивный зал. Но эти ребята ничего не имели против хитростей и уловок грязного боя. А с этим Чанг Мину не доводилось встречаться.  
Но как бы Мину ни хотелось избежать драки, эти парни хотели противоположного. И подтверждением этого был кулак, так удачно въехавший ему в солнечное сплетение. Удар был сильным и болезненным, на мгновение это выбило из его легких воздух. Что дало нападавшим фору на насколько ударов. Хоть Мин и знал, что против них ему не выстоять, но так просто сдаваться он не собирался.

Вот уже несколько дней Чанг Мин не звонил, Чжэ начинал волноваться. Он несколько раз пытался позвонить сам, но телефон Мина был постоянно выключен. Чжэ на мгновение задумался о том, чтобы связаться с семьей Чанг Мина, возможно, они знают что-нибудь. Но как связаться с теми, с кем он не общался, не считая негативного опыта общения с Чжун Су.  
«Может быть, стоит попросить Юн Хо. Возможно, у него есть связи в этом их союзе писателей и он сможет разыскать отца Мина, и тогда с я смогу узнать, не связывался ли он с ними?», - эта идей пришлась ему по душе. Но не успел Чжэ протянуть руку к телефону, как тот зазвонил. Он схватил трубку в надежде на то, что это Чанг Мин.  
\- Здравствуйте. Могу ли я поговорить с господином Кимом? - из трубки раздался мелодичный женский голос.  
\- Это я. Здравствуйте.  
\- Я меня зовут Ан Со Хи. Я представляю банк Капитал, а еще точнее я ваш менеджер. Вы не могли бы подъехать на этой неделе к нам, это касается вашего займа.  
\- Да… конечно. Но вы не можете объяснить хоть что-нибудь сейчас?  
\- Извините, это не телефонный разговор. Когда Вам будет удобнее подъехать?  
\- Я могу хоть сегодня. Через час…  
\- Тогда я буду ждать Вас, до свидания.  
\- До свидания, - Чжэ Чжунг положил трубку и сел на диван.  
В этом самом банке он брал заем на эти апартаменты. Ежемесячно из его зарплаты выделялась определенная сумма для погашения долга.  
\- Не может быть…  
Чжэ схватил куртку и помчался к выходу. Он чувствовал, что не стоит ожидать ничего хорошего от этой встречи.

Ожидания Чжэ Чжунга оправдались.  
\- Банк требует, чтобы вы вернули остаток вашего долга.  
\- Но это огромная сумма… и договор… как они могут требовать…  
\- Когда банк давал Вам заем, у Вас была работа и еще важнее зарплата.  
\- Но… но… как же я верну эти деньги если у меня нет работы…  
Вот уже две недели Чжэ Чжунг не мог найти работу. И это было странно. Потому что раньше директора исследовательских центров готовы были друг другу глотку перегрызть, чтобы заполучить его. Ведь у Чжэ было и образование, и необходимый опыт работы, и несколько опубликованных трудов. Но теперь он словно стал им не нужен. Он связывался с отделом кадров одного института и всё шло нормально. Ему назначали собеседование, но буквально на следующий день ему перезванивали и говорили, что собеседование отменяется и вакансия уже занята. Всё это было очень странно.  
\- И я подписывал договор…  
\- В том-то и дело что там есть небольшой пункт, который никто не читает. И они воспользовались этим самым пунктом, - развела руками девушка.  
Со Хи вдруг осмотрелась и, удостоверившись в том, что никто не глядит в их сторону, она склонилась над столом, чтобы быть поближе к Чжэ Чжунгу. Девушка быстро зашептала:  
\- Если они узнают, что я вам это говорила, то могут и уволить. Но я бы посоветовала бы вам попытаться оспорить это решение в суде. За счет суда можно выиграть немного времени. А если адвокат хороший, то он сможет опровергнуть это решение.  
\- Но почему вы рискуете, говоря мне это?  
\- Ну, компания, конечно, выиграет если лишит вас квартиры. Но мне не хочется, чтоб первый клиент в моей практике лишился своего жилья. И к тому же я считаю, что они поступают подло.  
Чжэ Чжунг улыбнулся девушке.  
\- Я последую вашему совету.  
\- Если деньги не будут внесены на счет через семь календарных дней, - продолжила она уже обычным сухим тоном, - то банк конфискует вашу собственность, с последующей ее продажей для погашения вашего долга.

Чжэ Чжунг никогда бы не подумал, что время может лететь так быстро. Только вчера он разговаривал с Со Хи, а сегодня уже осталось два дня до выселения. Ю Чон помог найти адвоката, хоть тот и сказал, что апелляция немного отсрочит конфискацию, но всё же посоветовал Чжэ вывезти свои вещи из квартиры. Мебель и прочую габаритную технику он решил оставить, а вот личные вещи вывез. Юн Хо освободил место в гараже, где они сложили коробки с одеждой, книгами и прочим важным скрапом.  
\- Чжэ, какие еще? – сегодня они вывозили документы. Рабочие документы Мина и исследования Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Те две. Эти бумаги я сложу в одну коробку и скоро спущусь, так что не надо лишний раз подниматься.  
\- Уверен? Тебе ж еще ключ отдавать?  
\- Не стеклянный, не развалюсь, - засмеялся Чжэ Чжунг.  
После того как Юн Хо ушел, Чжэ принялся перебирать оставшиеся бумаги. Нужно было аккуратно отделить документы Мина и его собственные, чтобы потом было легче снова всё разложить по местам.  
\- Всё еще упорствуешь? – послышался знакомый голос.  
\- Да вроде нет.  
Чжун Су сел на ближайший стул и снова скептически окинул взглядом полупустую квартиру и Чжэ Чжунга, окруженного папками с бумагами.  
\- Разве ты хочешь расстаться с этой квартирой? Разве тебе не нравится твоя работа? Разве тебе не нравится твоя жизнь? Ты ведь можешь всё вернуть.  
\- Я не понимаю о чем ты.  
\- Как взрослый рациональный мужчина превратился в поддающегося эмоциям подростка? Что ж очень жаль, что ты не понимаешь какую совершаешь ошибку. Ты думаешь, Чанг Мин последует за тобой? Ну, вот что ты будешь делать? Снимешь маленькую квартирку на окраине города? Устроишься работать в Макдональдс? Ты думаешь, он будет мириться с этим? Я сильно сомневаюсь. Но у тебя еще есть время всё исправить. Одно твое слово и всё вернется на свои места. Так как было раньше, до вашей встречи. Твоя работа, твой дом, твои друзья – всё это снова будет твоим.  
Чжэ Чжунг так устал, устал эмоционально, что понимание происходящего прошло спокойно. Слишком спокойно. Чжэ тяжело вздохнул, сложил несколько папок в коробку и тихо произнес:  
\- Если ты всё сказал, то, пожалуйста, уходи.  
\- Но ты подумай, - поднимаясь сказал Чжун Су. – И если что надумаешь - звони.  
Чжэ Чжунг даже не смотрел, как тот уходит. Его взгляд упал на папку с желтым стикером на ней. На бумажке было написано «решить» и три восклицательных знака. Чжэ узнал почерк Мина. Обычно он не заглядывал в его документы, но почему-то эта бумажка заинтриговала его. В папке лежала стандартная форма для оформления партнерства. Во всех графах были проставлены данные Мина и его. А в самом низу уже была подпись Чанг Мина и даже нотариуса, не хватало только подписи Чжэ для того чтобы бумага вступила в силу. Помимо этого документа был еще договор с компанией, на которую работал Чжэ Чжунг, договор на создание личного файла на Чжэ Чжунга с дальнейшим восстановлением при необходимости. И конверт в котором находилось завещание несколько их совместных фотографий. Чжэ пробежался по тексту завещания и понял зачем там фотографии. Это был не посмертное завещание, так как у Мина уже была сделана новая метка. Это была коррекция для восстановления. После того как Мин очнется ему нужно было показать эти фотографии и рассказать о том, что не вошло в метку. Порой клиенты так делали, когда у них не было времени часто обновлять метку, а в их жизни что-то менялось, то чего упускать было нельзя.  
Чжэ Чжунг прижал к груди папку. Его душили слезы. Чжэ понимал, когда Мин хотел поднять эти вопросы. В тот самый вечер небольшой годовщины, который был запланирован на время приезда Чанг Мина.  
\- Ты в порядке? – спросил его Юн Хо, когда Чжэ сел на пассажирское место.  
\- Да, - коротко ответил Чжэ Чжунг.  
Он был благодарен Юн Хо за то, что тот не стал задавать лишних вопросов, а завел машину и направился в сторону дома.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Hackwork  
> Первая публикация на дайри 15.09.2013

Чанг Мин открыл глаза и уставился в незнакомый потолок. Это определено был не потолок его гостиничного номера. Тогда где он? Чанг Мин постарался вспомнить то, что произошло. Он вспомнил о своей находке, вспомнил разговор с девушкой и следующую за ним драку. Да, теперь Мин понимал, почему всё тело так болит. А если всё болит и потолок совершенно незнакомый, логично было бы предположить, что он в больнице. Мин попытался пошевелиться, но было слишком больно, и он решил пока полежать немного так и собраться с силами. Через некоторое время он снова совершил уже более успешную попытку приподняться на кровати.  
\- Что же вы делаете? – воскликнула медсестра. Она достаточно мягко, но властно уложила Чанг Мина обратно в кровать.  
\- Санг Тэ… - прохрипел Чанг Мин.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, сейчас я ему позвоню, и он приедет сразу же, как сможет. Вы пока полежите. Вам необходим отдых.  
Через час приехал Санг Тэ. Чанг Мин был рад его видеть как никогда. Ни медсестры, ни врачи ничего толком ему не сказали. Они лишь только проверяли его состояние.  
\- Ну, как ты? – с порога спросил детектив.  
\- Так, как будто по мне прокатился грузовик. Скажи мне ты нашел девушку? И где мой телефон? Как долго я был в отключке?  
\- Не всё сразу, Чанг Мин, - улыбнулся ему детектив. – Ты долго был без сознания. Тебя нашли в переулке, избитым до полусмерти. Местные больницы не могли принять тебя из-за твоего тяжелого состояния, и мы решили перевезти тебя в соседний, более крупный город. Что было хорошим решением, если верить врачу. Ты был без сознания и доктора поддерживали тебя в этом состоянии, пока не удостоверились в том, что ты стабилен. Сейчас врач мне сказал, что тебя можно перевозить домой.  
\- Хорошо, но сколько времени я был таким.  
\- Чуть меньше месяца.  
Чанг Мин ошарашено смотрел на детектива.  
\- Чёрт, - в голове носились мысли. – Что с девушкой? – наконец-то немного придя в себя от шока, произнес Чанг Мин.  
\- Через пару дней, как ты попал в больницу, мы ее нашли и вывезли. Сейчас она участвует в программе защиты свидетелей. И даже я не знаю, где она теперь.  
\- Это хорошо. А где мои вещи? Где телефон?  
\- Твои вещи тут. А вот телефон они разбили… мы отправили его в лабораторию, чтобы восстановить разговор, который ты записал, девушка нам об этом сообщила. Но больше ничего спасти не удалось.  
\- Чёрт! Чжэ наверное там с ума сходит… Дай мне свой телефон, я позвоню.  
Не смотря на укоризненные взгляды медсестры, Санг Тэ протянул Мину трубку. Тот быстро набрал номер Чжэ, но холодный и равнодушный голос автоответчика сообщил, что аппарат абонента выключен. Тогда Мин позвонил домой. Но и там никто трубку не брал.  
\- Что за чертовщина? Вы можете узнать номер Витром? – Чанг Мин попытался встать с кровати, но резкая боль и ловкая медсестра уложили его обратно.  
\- Вам нельзя нервничать и нужно отдыхать.  
Она метнула укоризненный взгляд в сторону детектива. Тот только развел руками и сказал:  
\- Это правда. Я еще завтра зайду. Узнаю для тебя номер, а ты пока отдыхай и набирайся сил.

Чжэ Чжунг сидел и смотрел на небольшую бумажку с адресом.  
\- Чанг Мин так и не появлялся?  
\- Нет, а ты не смог пробиться к его отцу?  
\- Нет, - развел руками Юн Хо. – Мой агент связался с его агентом. До Бин сейчас в очередном турне с новой книгой. Его агент не захотел соединять нас с ним, записал на встречу, когда тот вернется. А ты звонил на его работу?  
\- Ага. Там говорят, что он в отпуске и пока не появлялся. Куда уехал не знают. Что же мне делать? Я боюсь за него, вдруг что-нибудь произошло… телефон отключен, сам он не звонил…  
\- А есть куда? Твой мобильный заблокировали, домашний остался дома. Он знает наш номер?  
\- Сомневаюсь, что знает наизусть.  
Чжэ помнил, что в один из вечеров внес в телефонную книгу Чанг Мина домашний номер Ю Чона и Юн Хо. Но что, если что-то случилось и с телефоном?  
\- А это что? – Юн Хо кивнул на небольшой листок.  
\- Адрес моей новой работы.  
\- Чжэ, это же здорово! Ты сможешь снова подать на апелляцию. И где ты теперь будешь работать?  
Неделю назад суд не принял к рассмотрению апелляцию, которую подал адвокат Чжэ Чжунга. Тот был поражен, почему дело не дошло до заседаний, но Чжэ прекрасно знал причину. Пока Чжун Су заинтересован в том, чтоб квартиру и работу у Чжэ Чжунга забрали, то так оно и будет. Чжэ снова посмотрел на листок. Удивительно, как в этой компании не отказали. Возможно, потому что лаборатория находилась достаточно далеко, а возможно и потому что сама компания была небольшой.  
\- Санчин — лаборатория в Кохын.  
\- Что? – Юн Хо уставился на Чжэ. – Это же дыра… край света…  
\- Ага, дальше только море. Но это единственная компания, которая предложила мне работу.  
\- Чжэ, ты должен отказаться.  
\- Почему?  
\- Да потому что это явно не для тебя. Я сомневаюсь, что в этой дыре даже знают что-нибудь о восстановлении. Чем ты там будешь заниматься?  
\- Селекция водорослей или что-то около того.  
\- Господи, Чжэ! Да ты просто не имеешь права соглашаться на такую работу!  
\- Я уже согласился, и они меня ждут. Постой, дай мне сказать, - быстро произнес Чжэ, увидев, что Юн Хо открывает рот, чтобы снова возразить. – Это единственная компания, которая предложила мне работу. Даже в соседних городах для меня ничего не нашлось. Да и навряд ли найдется. Поэтому я и согласился. Не могу продолжать сидеть у вас на шее. Я взрослый человек, и у меня должна быть своя жизнь.  
\- Ю Чон расстроится, - тихо сказал Юн Хо.  
\- Я знаю. Но ты же всё ему объяснишь? Меня он слушать не станет, надуется наверное.  
\- А как же Чанг Мин? Когда он вернется, я думаю, придет к нам.  
\- Скажи ему, что я обязательно вернусь. Как только там обоснуюсь, я сообщу свой номер. И еще, - он протянул папку Юн Хо, - передай ему, пожалуйста, эту папку. Ну, или его отцу… если… в общем, передай.  
\- Когда ты уезжаешь?  
\- Завтра утром. Как раз приеду к вечеру, размещусь и на следующий день уже приступаю к работе.  
\- Мы будем скучать по тебе.  
\- Я знаю.

Чанг Мина раздражало то, что ему пришлось еще несколько дней лежать в этой больнице. А потом пришлось еще почти две недели провести в больнице Сеула. Он беспокоился о Чжэ, потому что не мог дозвониться и злился на всех, потому что его не выпускали из больницы. Чжун Су даже зачем-то нанял охрану. Сам он сказал, что для безопасности, так как дело, над которым работал Мин оказалось куда серьезней, чем казалось сначала. Но самому Чанг Мину казалось, что охранник нужен лишь для того, чтоб Мин не смог сбежать из больницы. Когда же наконец его выписали, он сразу же направился к Чжэ. Так как за всё это время он никак не мог связаться с ним. Детектив сдержал слово и узнал номер компании, в которой работает Чжэ Чжунг. Точнее работал, так ему сообщили. Сотовый Чжэ был всё так же отключен, к домашнему никто не подходил.  
Чанг Мин вошел в просторный холл дома, в котором они жили. За стойкой как обычно сидел консьерж.  
\- Здравствуйте, - как обычно поздоровался Чанг Мин и направился было к лифту.  
\- Постойте, - позвал его мужчина. – Вы же из 3345, вы жили с тем приветливым молодым человеком?  
\- Да, - осторожно согласился Чанг Мин.  
\- Вас что-то давно не было видно. Вы не знали, он ведь съехал.  
\- Как так? – ошарашено спросил Чанг Мин. Чжэ просто не мог уехать, не связавшись с ним.  
\- Сам не знаю, что произошло. Всё было как обычно, и тут он внезапно съезжает, а домоправитель говорит, что там будут новые жильцы.  
\- Но как?  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Кто-нибудь туда заселился?  
\- Пока нет.  
\- Там что-нибудь осталось. Какие-нибудь вещи?  
\- Насколько я знаю, там осталось только что-то из мебели. Всё остальное он вывез. Жалко так, хороший жилец был, спокойный. Никаких с ним проблем не было.  
\- Хорошо, - прервал его Чанг Мин. – Спасибо, что предупредили.

Чанг Мин дошел до ближайшего парка и сел на скамейку. Парк показался ему смутно знакомым, не смотря на то, что он тут ни разу не был.  
\- Так, что я имею, - «подумал» вслух Мин. – А собственно ничего. В новом телефоне ни одного номера, жилья нет, работы нет, денег тоже нет. Чжэ пропал, все документы и одежда, всё в общем пропало.  
Чанг Мин решил поискать телефонную будку. В справочнике он собирался найти номер телефона своей конторы, хотел связаться с Су Чжи, секретаршей, чтобы та помогла ему найти Юн Хо. Возможно, они с Ю Чоном что-нибудь знают. Или может быть стоит вернуться домой, к семье и уже оттуда попытаться найти Чжэ.  
\- Ну что, мальчик, нашел то, что искал? – улыбнулась ему хозяйка небольшой фруктовой лавки.  
\- И снова потерял.  
\- На вот, возьми, перекуси. Нельзя дела делать на голодный желудок, - женщина протянула ему яблоко и, улыбнувшись, вернулась к своим делам.  
Почему-то сегодня почти всё вызывало у него чувство дежа-вю. «Нет», – подумал Чанг Мин, - «никакого семейного гнезда. Нужно как можно быстрей найти Юн Хо и Ю Чона и расспросить их о том, что произошло.»

\- Такие вот дела, - закончил свой рассказ Юн Хо.  
Чанг Мин не стал звонить, а сразу, как только секретарша сообщила ему телефон и адрес, поехал к ним домой. Ю Чона не было дома, и после рассказа Юн Хо Чанг Мин понял, что это к лучшему.  
\- То есть, сейчас он в Кохыне?  
\- Именно. Но скажи мне, где же ты пропадал?  
\- Да я попал в передрягу в связи с этим делом, и меня упекли в больницу. А телефон оказался разбит. Я пытался дозвониться до Чжэ, но дома никто трубку не брал, а мобильный его был отключен.  
\- Наверное к лучшему, что Чжэ не мог до тебя дозвониться, - задумчиво произнес Юн Хо. - Он бы еще больше разволновался, узнав, что ты в больнице. Какие у тебя планы?  
\- Встречусь с адвокатом. Подумаю, что можно сделать, чтоб вернуть квартиру и снова найду Чжэ. Как я понимаю, адреса своего он не оставил?  
\- Обещал связаться с нами, как только обоснуется.  
\- Ничего. Я найду его. Но сначала встреча с адвокатом.  
Чанг Мин чувствовал, что необходимо вернуть квартиру. То место, где они были счастливы.  
\- О! Пока не забыл, Чжэ оставил папку, просил отдать твоему отцу. Понимаешь, когда ты пропал, мы пытались через твоего отца узнать, что с тобой. Но тот уехал и мой агент договорился о встрече, на днях. Но раз уж ты нашелся. Чжэ считал, что это важные документы, которые ты бы не хотел потерять.  
Чанг Мин узнал эту папку. Он осторожно открыл ее и взглянул на первый документ. Мин не заметил, что даже затаил дыхание, он понял это лишь, когда облегченно вздохнул, увидев подпись Чжэ. Чанг Мин запланировал этот разговор на небольшой совместный отпуск. Он не был уверен согласится ли Чжэ или нет. Не то чтобы Мин сомневался в Чжэ Чжунге, он просто не хотел его торопить.  
\- Хорошие новости?  
\- Еще какие, - улыбнулся Чанг Мин. – Как только вернемся, закатим вечеринку по этому поводу. А теперь я, пожалуй, займусь делами.

Чжэ Чунг смотрел на бумаги и с трудом понимал, за что именно эти счета. Как только Мин появился в его жизни, он взял на себя всю ответственность за ведение бумаг, позволяя Чжэ заниматься только наукой. Сейчас же, когда Мина не было рядом, Чжэ плохо осознавал, за что домовладелец хочет от него денег.  
\- Но ведь раньше я как-то этим занимался? – недоумевал сам себе Чжэ Чжунг.  
В дверь постучали. Чжэ Чжунг открыл дверь, не спрашивая, в этом городке было настолько безопасно, что местным полицейским приходилось искать себе попутное занятие, чтобы не умереть со скуки во время дежурств.  
\- Я снова тебя нашел, - широко улыбнулся Чанг Мин.  
Дыхание Чжэ перехватило. Чанг Мин, он вернулся, снова рядом. Чжэ крепко обнял парня. Он хотел было сказать, как сильно рад тому, что Мин вернулся, но просто не мог найти слов, чтоб описать то, что творилось в его душе. Теперь всё наладится — это он знал точно.  
\- Теперь это наш дом?  
Только через некоторое время, когда Чжэ выпустил его из крепких объятий, Мин смог рассмотреть их новую квартиру. Она была жутко маленькой, находилась на последнем этаже трехэтажного, достаточно старого здания. Состояла из двух смежных комнат, в одной была небольшая кухня, во второй — спальня. Для того, чтоб осмотреть квартиру Чанг Мину и не нужно было далеко отходить от порога. Он взглянул на стол.  
\- Чем ты тут занимаешься?  
\- Сейчас я занимаюсь немного другим. Водорослями и различными бактериями. Достаточно скучно, но это единственное место, где мне не отказали.  
\- Да нет же, именно сейчас, - тихо засмеялся Мин.  
\- Ах, это… счета. Я вообще не понимаю, как так получилось, что я ничего в них не смыслю. Раньше же как-то справлялся.  
\- А теперь и не нужно, - Чанг Мин снял куртку и сел за стол. Он начал перебирать одну бумагу за другой. – Об этом я завтра поговорю с домовладельцем. Сомневаюсь в том, что мы должны оплачивать обнесение участка забором. И надо будет с ним поговорить по поводу ремонта. Здание выглядит не очень новым.  
Он замолчал на мгновение.  
\- Кстати, а почему ты не мог найти работу где-нибудь поближе?  
\- Ну… какое-то время назад случился один инцидент… и, в общем, получается теперь у меня не очень хорошая репутация, - Чжэ Чжунг решил не вдаться в подробности того, что произошло.  
\- Когда случился инцидент, тебе были предъявлены претензии со стороны клиента?  
\- Не совсем, - уклончиво ответил Чжэ.  
\- Не совсем? – удивленно переспросил Чанг Мин.  
\- Ну, давай считать, что претензии были предъявлены именно сейчас. И вообще, это не то о чем я хотел бы говорить. Сейчас всё хорошо, у меня есть работа, крыша над головой, ты жив-здоров. В общем, всё хорошо.  
\- Я всё равно узнаю, почему претензии не были предъявлены сразу и почему это как-то повлияло на твою карьеру. Кстати, я говорил с адвокатом. Возможно, нам удастся опровергнуть решение суда и вернуть квартиру, - Чанг Мин аккуратно разложил бумаги по стопкам и взглянул на Чжэ Чжунга.  
Ему вспомнился разговор с Чжун Су, который пытался образумить его. Не уезжать далеко от семьи. Но сейчас Чанг Мин еще ярче понимал, что он не смог бы жить без Чжэ Чжунга. Он пытался объяснить это брату, но как объяснить то, что ты не можешь понять сам. Он любил Чжэ Чжунга и ничего не мог изменить.  
\- Это здорово! Кстати, Мин, а как ты будешь ездить на работу отсюда?  
\- Я надеюсь, в этом городке найдется место для безработного юриста.  
\- О, нет. Не говори мне, что из-за меня ты бросил работу.  
\- Не из-за тебя, - Чанг Мин снова улыбнулся, встал из-за стола и обнял Чжэ Чжунга. – Из-за себя. Потому что я не мог представить себе жизни без тебя, не мог перестать думать о тебе и скучать. Я так скучал по тебе, - пробормотал Мин уткнувшись в его шею.  
\- Я тоже скучал.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Hackwork  
> Первая публикация на дайри 21.09.2013

Казалось, что жизнь наладилась. У Чжэ была хоть не работа мечты, но всё же работа, Чанг Мин рядом и крыша над головой. Чанг Мин получил место общественного адвоката. И вроде бы всё было хорошо и спокойно. Но на протяжении двух месяцев, как Чанг Мин вернулся, Чжэ Чжунгу не давало покоя смутное ощущение. Поначалу он не понимал, что его беспокоит. Но затем, начав присматриваться, понял, что не так. Мину определенно не нравился этот скучный город, крохотная квартирка, в которой тесно было даже двоим, скучная работа. Сам Чанг Мин ни словом не обмолвился о том, что ему тут не нравится. Но Чжэ заметил, что тот стал более раздражительным. Всё чаще стал хмуриться и о чем-то задумываться. Чжэ понимал, что Мину, привыкшему к другой жизни такая не по нутру, но Чанг Мин молчал. Он ни разу не сказал Чжэ что его беспокоит.  
Однажды вечером, кода они уже легли спать, Чжэ всё таки решился на разговор.  
\- Мин.  
\- М?  
\- О чем думаешь?  
\- Да так, о мелочах…  
\- Например?  
\- Ну например о том, что здание ужасно старое. Но домовладелец не хочет ничего с ним делать. Недавно пытался убедить его, что нужно как-то утеплять здание, до приближения морозов, но он упертый малый. Мне кажется зимой мы будем мерзнуть.  
\- Я тебя погрею, - хихикнул Чжэ.  
\- Придется тебе всё время таскаться со мной, - тихо засмеялся Чанг Мин и крепче обнял Чжэ Чжунга. – Только тебя подкормить немного надо бы, а то тощий и мало тепла генерировать будешь.  
\- Ах так?! – Чжэ в шутку обиделся и ущипнул Мина за бок. Тот не остался в долгу и принялся щекотать Чжэ Чжунга. Еще некоторое время они продолжали шутливую перепалку и только потом, когда Чжэ Чжунг прислушивался к спокойному дыханию Чанг Мина, он понял, что так и не поговорил с ним, о чем собирался.

Начало зимы было на удивление теплым и это не могло не радовать Чжэ Чжунга. Потому что он начал понимать, почему Чанг Мин так часто ругается с домовладельцем. Не смотря на то, что квартирка была крохотной, всё равно в ней было ужасно холодно. «И это еще не морозы», - подумал Чжэ сильнее кутаясь в плед.  
\- Ты мешаешь мне, - пробормотал Чжэ, не отрываясь от составления отчета.  
\- Интересно чем?  
\- Тем что пялишься на меня.  
\- Ты очень мило мерзнешь, - усмехнулся Чанг Мин.  
\- Тебе смешно, а мне холодно, - пробормотал Чжэ и снова уткнулся в бумаги.  
\- Знаешь, - через некоторое время медленно произнес Чанг Мин, - иногда мне кажется, что больше любить просто невозможно. Но с каждым днем я люблю тебя всё сильнее и сильнее. Иногда смотрю на тебя и дыхание перехватывает от чувств. Порой мне даже трудно поверить в то, что ты действительно существуешь. Иногда думаю, а вдруг я сплю, знаешь, как твои пациенты, и это всё просто сон. И знаешь, если это действительно сон, то я не хочу просыпаться…  
Через мгновение плед оказался на полу, а Чжэ на коленях Мина.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - прошептал он между поцелуями.  
Чанг Мин не сразу понял, что что-то не так, слишком он был увлечен сидящим на его коленях Чжэ Чжунгом. Но когда кусок крыши с треском обрушился на их кровать, тут Мин понял, что его отвлекало. Чжэ вскочил и подбежал к кровати.  
\- Чёрт! – выругался он вглядываясь в небо над спальным местом. – Ты ведь об этом говорил с домовладельцем.  
\- Ага. Пойду еще поговорю, - тяжело вздохнул Чанг Мин и, надев куртку, вышел из дома.  
\- Вот ведь, - пробормотал Чжэ Чжунг, всё еще не веря в то, что это произошло на самом деле.

Казалось, что после этого случая всё пошло наперекосяк. Чанг Мин стал более раздражительным, более молчаливым. Да и сам Чжэ был немного взвинчен. Домовладелец приходил, посмотрел на дыру в потолке, пожал плечами и обещал найти мастера. Только вот ночи были уже достаточно холодными. Им самим пришлось немного залатать крышу, чтобы хоть немного было теплее. Материалы пришлось купить из отложенных за квартиру денег.  
\- Мне кажется или этот хрыч завышает аренду?.. - задумчиво произнес Чжэ, достав конверт, в который они складывали деньги для оплаты квартиры.  
\- Нет, цифра та же. Просто денег у нас не осталось. И всё из-за этой крыши. У тебя скоро зарплата?  
Чжэ Чжунг покачал головой:  
\- Недавно же аванс только был.  
\- Точно.  
\- А у тебя?- спросил в ответ Чжэ.  
\- Задерживают, - пробормотал Чанг Мин, снова перебирая счета и сверяясь с остатками денег.  
\- Почему?  
\- Да откуда мне знать, - взвился Мин. – Эта чёртова государственная организация, где не должны задерживать зарплату. Но сейчас они отвечают только одно «еще не пришли». Так откуда мне знать почему не пришли?  
\- Прости, - тихо произнес Чжэ.  
Он положил обратно конверт, но не успел вернуться к Чанг Мину, как почувствовал его руки на своей талии.  
\- Прости, прости меня, - прошептал он, нежно коснувшись губами его шеи. – Сам не понимаю, что на меня нашло.

\- Привет, - широко улыбнулся незнакомец, преградивший дорогу Чжэ Чжунгу.  
\- Мы знакомы?- Чжэ поднял на него глаза.  
\- Нет, но я хочу это исправить. И не думай, что я маньяк какой, я живу в доме через двор. Мы выходим на работу примерно в одно и то же время, поэтому я вижу тебя каждый день. И вот решил сегодня познакомиться.  
\- Эмм… ну хорошо. Я Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- А я Сэ Хён. Приятно познакомиться, - он снова широко и задорно улыбнулся.  
Чжэ задумался, когда в последний раз он видел улыбку Мина? А когда сам улыбался ему? Неужели Чжун Су был прав? А вдруг действительно такой быт: безденежье, крохотная квартира, в которой что-то постоянно ломается, нелюбимая работа, приелся Мину? Чжэ Чжунг относился к этому всему, как к временным неудобствам. Но вдруг Чанг Мин думает по-другому.  
\- Давай помогу, - он подхватил один из пакетов с продуктами и уступил наконец-то дорогу Чжэ Чжунгу. – Знаешь, мне показалось, что твоему парню тут не нравится. Он же из большого города? Я таких за версту чую.  
\- Угу, - пробормотал Чжэ, пытаясь в сумке найти ключи и как можно скорее. Ему не нравилось, что даже чужой человек видит то, чего не замечает сам Чжэ Чжунг. Или боится заметить. Ведь если Мину действительно невыносимо жить тут, с ним, то он может в любой момент уехать.  
Чжэ вознес молитвы всем богам, когда нашел ключи, ведь ему представился шанс избавиться от соседа, который продолжал озвучивать страхи Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- И знаешь что? Тот мой парень, у которого денег было куры не клюют, он сломался от такой жизни буквально за неделю. Эти белоручки не умеют жить по средствам. Хотя знаешь у них очень много этих средств обычно…  
\- Спасибо, - перебил его Чжэ и выхватил из его рук.  
\- Да не за что. Ты клевый. На чай может пригласишь? Поболтаем. Я вижу, что тебе одиноко, но ты не думай, я просто поболтать. Ну что пригласишь?  
\- Нет, - ледяным тоном сказал Чанг Мин из-за его спины. – Ты сейчас развернешься и пойдешь к себе домой. И в следующий раз, прежде чем подкатывать к моему партнеру, ты подумаешь хорошенько.  
\- Эй, парень, спокойно, - Сэ Хён улыбнулся и приподнял руки, словно сдаваясь. – Мне просто показалось, что ему одиноко. Я просто хотел немного его развлечь.  
\- Развлекать его буду я, а ты иди-ка домой.  
\- Ну пока, - он подмигнул Чжэ Чжунгу и помчался по лестнице вниз.  
Чанг Мин ничего не сказав, вошел в квартиру. Чжэ чувствовал, что должен нарушить эту давящую тишину. Почему-то чем дольше Мин молчал, тем более виноватым чувствовал Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Он просто сосед… из дома напротив.  
\- Ага, - безразлично произнес Чанг Мин.  
\- Помог мне пакет донести.  
Мин продолжал молча разбирать покупки.  
\- Ну, прости меня. Я правда ничего такого не хотел. Он просто предложил помочь. Я не собирался приглашать его к нам.  
Чанг Мин резко повернулся к нему и крепко обнял.  
\- Тебе не за что извиняться, - пробормотал он. – Меня просто раздражает, как он на тебя пялится. Ты не замечаешь, а он всё время смотрит на тебя.  
Чжэ снова хотел зачем-то извиниться, но Чанг Мин накрыл его губы своими.

В следующие дни Чжэ Чжунг старался избегать общества Сэ Хёна. Но тот с завидным упорством продолжал навязывать свою компанию Чжэ. Через какое-то время и у самого Чжэ изменилось отношение к соседу. Сэ Хён часто рассказывал историю о своем бывшем, которому не нравилась жизнь в таком спокойном и милом городке. И эта история не нравилась Чжэ, не потому что он ее слышал уже несколько раз, а потому что она всё больше и больше укрепляла его собственные сомнения. Всё чаще Чанг Мин стал приходить позже чем обычно, редко улыбался, всё больше молчал. Чжэ Чжунг видел, что он был несчастлив в этом городе.  
\- Сегодня заходил домовладелец. Грозился выселить нас, если не заплатим к концу недели.  
\- Я надеюсь ты послал его к черту.  
\- Мин, но он имеет право возмущаться, мы задержали выплату уже на две недели.  
\- Да-да-да, он предоставляет услугу и бла-бла-бла. Но он хоть заглянул сюда, чтоб оценить какого качества эта услуга?  
\- Ты же знаешь его… тебе дали деньги?  
\- Их уже нет.  
\- Как? Но ты же говорил…  
\- Да говорил, но не только наш домовладелец предоставляет непомерно дорогие услуги. Но еще и адвокат, который пытается отсудить у банка обратно нашу квартиру! Ему тоже нужно платить! Как ты понимаешь, я не могу присутствовать на каждом слушании и вести это дело. У меня тут работы хватает. И еще твои бывшие начальники что-то мудрят!  
\- Но ты можешь снова переехать в город. Жить у семьи… вернуться на нормальную работу… - тихо начал Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Что?  
\- Тебе, наверное, и правда стоит вернуться. Я же вижу, как ты несчастлив тут… не нужно заставлять себя.  
Чжэ никак не мог решиться посмотреть на Мина. Он боялся увидеть подтверждение своих слов. Боялся увидеть облегчение в глазах Чанг Мина.  
\- Чжун Су был прав… это я цеплялся в романтическую сказочку о том, что с милым рай в шалаше. Я вижу, что это всё не твое. Но я понимаю, потому что ты вырос в другой обстановке, ты привык к другому. Да, я понимаю… Ты хороший человек, добрый и ласковый. Ты умный и справедливый. Ты хороший адвокат. И ты достоин лучшей жизни. Я считаю, что тебе действительно лучше уехать.  
Чжэ Чжунг поднял глаза, но на лице Мина было лишь только удивление и непонимание. Словно Чжэ говорил только что на каком-то другом зыке. Чанг Мин ни слова не сказав, развернулся и вышел из квартиры. Чжэ заметил, как Мин схватил ключи от машины. Он услышал, как завелся мотор, затем, как удаляется шум от него. Он подошел к окну, то место, где всегда парковался Чанг Мин, пустовало.  
\- Так правильно, - попытался убедить себя Чжэ Чжунг. – Я не могу больше портить его жизнь.  
Чжэ, не раздеваясь, лег на кровать и завернулся в одеяло. Дома было безумно холодно, видимо отключили отопление за неуплату. Сквозь отходящий кусок фанеры с рубероидом, в небольшую щелку Чжэ видел небо. Он лежал на кровати и пытался не дать себе разрыдаться, как подростку. И безуспешно пытался убедить себя в том, что поступил правильно. В том, что Чжун Су был прав и не стоило эгоистично цепляться за свое собственное счастье, ценой карьеры и жизни Чанг Мина.

Чжэ Чжунг почти не спал всю ночь, лишь под утро ему удалось задремать. Он точно не знал сколько прошло времени и проснулся от того, что кто-то обнял его.  
\- Чжэ, - тихо позвал его Мин, нежно проведя кончиками пальцев по его щеке.  
В этом казалось бы легком прикосновении было столько нежности, что Чжэ пришлось закусить губу и крепко зажмуриться, чтоб не заплакать.  
\- Чжэ, - Чанг Мин уткнулся носом в его волосы. – Видимо я плохо показывал тебе, как сильно я тебя люблю. Этот дом, и тот дом – место, ничего не значит для меня. Мне было бы плевать и на ту квартиру, если бы я не знал, как много она значит для тебя. Да и для меня тоже. Ведь там я нашел свое счастье. Но это всего лишь квартира. Но счастье мое там, где ты. И мой дом там, где ты. Мое место рядом с тобой, потому что я люблю тебя больше всей жизни. Я никогда не думал, что можно так влюбиться в кого-то, чтобы даже не представлять свою жизнь без этого человека. Ты появился в моей жизни и всё пошло по-другому. Я не знаю, как еще тебе объяснить, что ты и есть то, что мне нужно. Пока ты рядом я буду сильным, я смогу сделать всё, пока ты держишь меня за руку. Надеюсь, ты хоть чуть-чуть понял, как сильно я люблю тебя. Если понял, то выброси эти глупости из головы. Место мне в этом городе или нет. Мое место рядом с тобой. И так, как ты подписал бумаги, тебе не отвертеться.  
Чжэ Чжунг тихо всхлипнул и уткнулся носом в грудь Мина.  
\- Ну вот, теперь я расстроил тебя.  
\- Ну, почему ты такой умный, но такой глупый, - глухо сказал Чжэ.  
\- Любовь делает меня глупым.  
\- Тогда мы обречены на вечное нищебродство.  
Чанг Мин тихо рассмеялся и крепче обнял Чжэ Чжунга.  
Они еще некоторое время лежали в тишине, наслаждаясь близостью друг друга. Пока Чжэ Чжунг резко не подскочил:  
\- Боже, Мин! Ты же наверное из-за меня опоздал на работу!  
Он попытался встать с кровати, но Чанг Мин успел схватить его и снова уложить рядом с собой.  
\- Я сегодня не работаю.  
\- Но… мне казалось…  
\- Это была небольшая подработка, от которой я отказался. Из-за нее я стал меньше проводить времени с тобой и видишь к чему это привело? Ты начал думать всякие глупости.  
Чжэ нахмурился и ущипнул Мина за бок. От праведного гнева его спас только толстый свитер.  
\- Тогда, может быть, прогуляемся? – предложил Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Только после сытного обеда, - широко улыбнулся Мин. – Кстати, что у нас на обед.  
\- Рис с рыбой, - Чжэ уже начал доставать из холодильника остатки прошлого ужина.  
\- Опять? – поморщился Чанг Мин.  
\- Снова.

После обеда, они решили прогуляться по городу. Чанг Мин предложил пройтись по пляжу, но из-за холодного ветра, пронизывавшего до костей даже на небольших улочках, Чжэ отмел эту идею, как слишком неудачную. Они вышли из дома, и тут Чжэ Чжунг почувствовал неладное. Сначала он не понял, что показалось ему необычным. Но снова оглядевшись, он понял. Машины Чанг Мина не было на месте.  
\- Мин, а где машина?  
\- Нууу… пока что мы без машины, - медленно произнес он.  
\- Но как ты будешь добираться до работы и я тоже? - Чжэ Чжунг удивленно уставился на партнера. Ведь каждое утро Чанг Мин отвозил его на работу. Не то чтобы лаборатория находилась далеко от их дома, просто Чжэ нравилась такая забота.  
\- Твое средство для передвижения там, - кивнул Чанг Мин на навес рядом с домом, под которым стоял один единственный велосипед. – А я могу и пешком дойти. Не так уж далеко и работаю.  
\- И всё-таки, что случилось с машиной? – не унимался Чжэ.  
\- Ты ведь не отстанешь?  
\- Нет, - Чжэ упрямо мотнул головой. – Хуже того, я с места не сдвинусь, пока не услышу твой ответ.  
\- Хорошо, - тяжело вздохнув, сказал Чанг Мин. – Я ее заложил. Вчера поехал в соседний город, нашел там гараж, в котором можно было заложить машину. Только вот на последний автобус я не успел, пришлось снять комнату. Сегодня утром пока ты спал, я оплатил наши счета. И у нас еще остается на ремонт крыши. На качественный ремонт. Ну или на то, чтоб оплатить счета на следующий месяц, это я хотел обсудить с тобой.  
\- А избавление нас от транспортного средства ты со мной не хотел обсудить, - шутливо пожурил его Чжэ Чжунг. – Ну ладно, ничего не поделаешь, - он картинно вздохнул и начал спускаться по лестнице.  
\- И ты не будешь меня ругать? – поинтересовался Мин, нагнав его на первом этаже.  
\- Нет, я накажу тебя.  
\- Нет, - шутливо заканючил Чанг Мин.

Медленно вечерело, но они не торопились домой. Не спеша прогуливались по тихим улочкам городка. Чжэ Чжунг был как никогда счастлив.  
\- Я думаю, как немного разберемся тут с делами, через суд добиться твоего восстановления. И нет, я не поверю, что тебе очень нравится заниматься тем, чем ты занимаешься сейчас. Не забывай, я видел тебя в работе и я знаю, что тебе действительно нравится работать по профессии.  
Чжэ Чжунг открывший было рот, закрыл его, потому что возразить было нечего. Чанг Мин был прав, он был счастлив работая в Витром.  
\- Я не понимаю, почему тебе сразу же не были предъявлены претензии. Хочу посмотреть на контракт, который был заключен, я знаю, что у каждого клиента он отличается. И конечно хочу поговорить с самим клиентом или с его адвокатом.  
\- Последнее не проблема, - медленно произнес Чжэ Чжунг. Он знал, что нарушает правила, но почему бы и нет. Чанг Мин рано или поздно докопается до правды, к тому же, сейчас Чжэ не связывал контракт с Витром.  
\- В смысле? Ты знаешь имя? Ты можешь помочь мне с ним связаться?  
\- Ага. Да ты и без мой помощи сможешь это сделать. Просто посмотри в зеркало, - едва заметно улыбнулся Чжэ Чжунг.  
Чанг Мин резко остановился и Чжэ понял, что без разъяснений дальше он никуда не двинется.  
\- Это был ты. Произошла очень странная история. Я делал всё по уставу, всё по правилам. Как обычно. Развитие шло хорошо, местами даже слишком хорошо. Я оставил тебя на попечение помощника и взял неделю, на то, чтобы закончить одну свою работу. А ты взял и проснулся. Теперь ты можешь предъявить претензии.  
\- Еще какие предъявлю, - засмеялся Чанг Мин. – Ты же видел меня голым, извращенец!  
Он в два шага сократил расстояние между ними и крепко обнял Чжэ.  
\- Ты меня тоже.  
\- Но ты видел меня раньше и младше. Правда, я был очаровательным ребенком?  
\- Мне, пожалуй, нравится то, что выросло, - улыбнулся Чжэ и потянулся к губам Мина.  
Но тот на удивление не поддался, а лишь легко коснулся его губ и отстранился.  
\- Но подожди. Я не имею никаких претензий к тебе.  
\- Это не вся история, - решился рассказать продолжение Чжэ Чжунг. Он выпутался из объятий Мина и прошел немного вперед, но не настолько далеко, чтоб тот его не услышал. – Ты не просто проснулся, ты еще и сбежал. Это действительно было опасно, потому что весь материал ушел и если бы с телом произошло что-нибудь, мы бы уже не смогли восстановить его.  
\- И как вы меня нашли?  
\- Не мы. Ты сам нашел. Ты нашел Ю Чона и Юн Хо, а те помогли тебе найти меня. Ты вернулся сам.  
Чанг Мин молчал некоторое время, затем медленно подошел к стоявшему к нему спиной Чжэ Чжунгу, обнял его и нежно коснулся губами его шеи.  
\- Это судьба. И ты еще и сопротивлялся в первую нашу встречу. Видишь, я всегда тебя любил, у тебя просто не было шансов.  
Чжэ тихо усмехнулся.  
\- Меня попросили тебе не говорить.  
\- Чжун Су, - догадался Чанг Мин. – Но почему сейчас?  
\- Не знаю. Потому что сейчас. Потому что ты докопаешься до всего сам. Потому что я люблю тебя.  
\- Как я понимаю это не конец истории? - Чанг Мин взял Чжэ Чжунга за руку, и они направились той же дорогой в сторону дома.  
\- Он меня убьет, если я всё расскажу. Он и так не в восторге от того, что происходит, я думаю. Хотя чего там, это очевидно. Ведь мы тут.  
\- С Чжун Су я разберусь сам, а ты рассказывай.  
\- Чжун Су считает что мы с тобой не пара, поэтому он, уповая на мою благоразумность предложил мне держаться от тебя подальше. Но случай свел нас снова. Потом, в городе ты сам меня нашел. Тогда на презентации книги твоего отца он ясно дал мне понять, что ничего хорошего из нашей связи не выйдет. Потом ты уехал, а я практически в одночасье потерял всё: тебя, любимую работу, квартиру.  
Чжэ Чжунг почувствовал — ладонь Мина сжалась сильнее.  
\- Не злись, - улыбнулся Чжэ. – Пойдем лучше ужинать и думать, что будем делать со свалившимся на нас богатством.

Жизнь снова налаживалась. Зима приближалась стремительно и с каждым днем ветры дули сильнее и холоднее. Чжэ отказывался в такую погоду ездить на велосипеде. И теперь Чанг Мин просыпался пораньше, чтоб в обнимку сопроводить Чжэ на работу. Чжэ Чжунг не возражал. Ему нравилось, что утро они проводили вместе, в обнимку шли к лаборатории.  
Через пару недель Мин всё равно снова взялся за подработку. В квартире постоянно что-то ломалось и деньги, вырученные за машину грозились закончиться в ближайшее время.  
\- Мне, вот знаешь, что не дает покоя? - сказал Чжэ Чжунг, в один из выходных разогревая обед. – А что если мне дадут нормальную работу, как мы будем уезжать отсюда без машины?  
\- Мне кажется, что тебе стоит просто позвонить Ю Чону и тот тебя тут же, собственноручно вывезет из этого города, - засмеялся Мин увидев сердитый взгляд Чжэ Чжунга. – Кстати, Чон сердит на тебя, потому что ты не звонишь ему.  
\- Работы много. И я решил написать о том, чем сейчас занимаюсь. Сам понимаешь времени стало еще меньше.  
\- Всё же выбери время. А то он приедет сам. Как ты думаешь, что он сделает со мной если увидит эту квартиру? - тихо засмеялся Мин, представляя лицо Ю Чона, если бы тот увидел это место.  
В дверь позвонили. Чжэ Чжунг так и замер, не донеся тарелки до стола.  
\- Кто бы это мог быть? – Чанг Мин встал из-за стола и подошел к двери. Распахнув ее, на пороге своего дома он увидел Нам Хи.  
\- Ты же дашь нам войти? – сказала она и, отодвинув внука, вошла в квартиру.  
\- Бабушка, что ты тут делаешь? – Чанг Мин был ошарашен не меньше Чжэ Чжунга, - И кто это мы?  
Следом за ней появился Чжун Су.  
\- Отлично и ты тут! Вот с тобой мне нужно поговорить, - без предисловий начал Чанг Мин. – Я всё понимаю, но знаешь ли рушить человеку жизнь и карьеру—это уже слишком.  
\- Твоя жизнь и карьера тоже разрушены.  
\- По своей воле, Су. Это был мой выбор.  
\- Мальчики! – громко напомнила о себе бабушка Шим. – Идите лучше на улице шумите. А мы тут поедим. Что там у тебя, родной?  
\- Рис с рыбой, - особым разнообразием их меню не блистало, поэтому слова по привычке слетели с губ.  
\- Чудесно, - женщина сняла пальто и, повесив его на соседний стул, уселась за стол. – Ну что же ты встал как вкопанный?  
Чанг Мин и Чжун Су уже вышли на улицу и оттуда доносились их приглушенные голоса. Чжэ обеспокоенно посмотрел на дверь.  
\- Не волнуйся, они даже в детстве не дрались. Поругаются, помирятся и вернутся. Лучше давай обедать, а то дорога была долгой.  
Чжэ Чжунг сел рядом с женщиной и спросил:  
\- Но что вы тут делаете?  
\- Я поняла, что Чанг Мин никогда не покажет мне того, кто стал настолько особенным для него, что он бросил и работу и семью.  
\- Простите, - понурившись произнес Чжэ.  
\- Тебе не за что извиняться. Я сама только сегодня узнала, как на самом деле обстоят дела. Чжун Су рассказал мне о том, как ты потерял свою работу. Но не беспокойся, когда он прокричится, то извинится перед тобой. А когда ты вернешься в город, тебя будут, я думаю, ждать несколько предложений о работе. Как я поняла, ты в своем деле мастер и многие компании хотели бы видеть тебя в числе своих сотрудников.  
\- Как вы нас нашли? Чанг Мин не говорил, что связывался с кем-нибудь…  
\- О да, он никому не сказал куда уехал. Но ты сам понимаешь если он со связями в «полторы калеки» тебя нашел, то мне это не составило труда. Я знала, где вы живете уже на следующее утро. В доме напротив поселился мой человек присматривать за вами. Чанг Мин наследник, поэтому мы не можем допустить чтобы с ним что-то произошло. Я, конечно, понимаю, метки и прочее очень помогают в этом, но я предпочитаю решать дела по-старинке. Я видела, какой он был счастливый, когда встретил тебя. Но нужно понимать, что быт убивает всю романтику. А вы еще и поселились в таком месте. Возможно, летом тут красиво, но сейчас… - женщина передернула плечами. – Знаешь, он спрашивал меня, почему из всех я выбрала именно его. Но даже сейчас он не понимает этого.  
Когда мы с дедушкой Чанг Мина основали нашу компанию, она была крохотной, мы жили примерно в такой же квартире. Один отель на 15 комнат. Но мы с мужем верили в то, что сможем сделать что-то большее. Мы усердно трудились и дела постепенно шли в гору. К моменту, когда у нас родились дети, компания была достаточно большой, чтобы мы не бедствовали. К моменту появления внуков наша компания стала всемирно известной и приносила, и приносит столько доходов, что можно было бы обеспечить беззаботную старость Чанг Мину и Чжун Су. Ты должен понять, какие это соблазны. К сожалению не все удержались от них. Некоторые мои внуки выросли надменными и избалованными. Чжун Су такой, потому что рос не со своими родителями. Он всё время пытается доказать, что он достоин такой жизни, что он может быть частью семьи. Хотя это и не нужно. Чанг Мина же всю его жизнь вдохновлял дедушка, поэтому всего он пытался добиться сам. И он помнит и знает откуда мы пришли. Если во главе компании будет стоять такой человек, я смогу спокойно умереть. Не волнуйся, - улыбнулась женщина, увидев беспокойство на лице Чжэ Чжунга, - я еще очень даже крепка.  
\- И вы не против?  
\- Против чего?  
\- Ну… нас с Мином, - смутился Чжэ.  
\- А с чего бы? Я вижу, что мальчик счастлив и этого мне достаточно. Вот только с тобой не была знакома. Очень много о тебе узнала от людей, с которыми ты работал, еще мой человек о тебе часто рассказывал. Мне кажется, что я тебя уже знала, но не лично. Вот сейчас посмотрела на тебя и могу быть спокойна за Чанг Мина.  
В квартиру вернулись Чжун Су и Мин. Следов побоев на них не было, но по всему виду было понятно, что к консенсусу они не пришли.  
\- Ну, что, мальчики, накричались? – улыбнулась Ним Хи. – А теперь давайте обедать, у Чжэ Чжунга чудесная рыба с рисом, я уже опробовала.  
\- Опять? – простонал Чанг Мин.  
\- Снова, - улыбнулся Чжэ Чжунг, доставая еще две тарелки.


End file.
